La última hoja de otoño
by Ishtar4
Summary: Ella la volvió a mirar con unos ojos tan vacíos que atemorizaron a Fate, pero ella trato de continuar, no podía perder a Nanoha, sabía que lo estaba haciendo y por eso se obligó a continuar aunque ya no sabía que más decir... "Hay caminos que nos llevan a otros caminos" Y ellas estaban a punto de darse cuenta. (Adaptación a NanoFate)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola! **

Hace rato que quería adaptar esta historia así que espero les guste. **Tengo que advertirles** que no es precisamente una historia feliz, en realidad creo que he llorado todas las veces que la he leído XD. Pero nunca me he arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Pero como ya tengo la historia romántica-comica (ELCDA), La romántica-boba (La mujer que no soñé jamás), La romántica-cursilienta (Luz de luna) y bueno… otras… Creo que hacía falta una romántica-dramática… así que… ahí les va! :D

**NOTA: **Al ser una adaptación de t.a.t.u. podrán ver que las chicas son cantantes así que no se saquen de onda XD y MUY IMPORTATE… hay bastante Yunno en esta historia… Lo lamento D:

Disclaimer: La historia "La última hoja de otoño" pertenece a **GER** y MSNL a sus creadores.

* * *

_"Hay caminos que nos llevan a otros caminos"_

(JRR Tolkien)

_"Nosotros hacemos lo que podemos, y eso debe ser suficiente"_

(Stephen King)

_"I've seen that road before it always leads me here"_

_*He visto ese camino antes y siempre me lleva hacia aquí_

(The long and winding road: The Beatles)

PREAMBULO: Un Regalo adelantado.

Fate y Nanoha fueron unas niñas que se conocieron muchos años antes de convertirse en unas divas. En unas épocas muy diferentes a las actuales. Estando en lo que a Fate siempre le pareció un campamento, Fate y Nanoha se encontraban sentadas en el jardín del fondo contemplando el atardecer. Se suponía que no debían estar ahí, porque en ese momento tenían clase de piano y canto respectivamente. Pero a ellas eso no les importaba, aunque sus padres se molestaran mucho, porque nada les gustaba más que acostarse sobre la hierba y platicar durante horas.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que quieres ser cuando crezcas? -le preguntó Fate a Nanoha tomándole la mano.

Últimamente les gustaba andar siempre de la mano, y aunque las demás niñas las molestaban cuando las veían así a ellas tampoco les importaba.

-No se. Cantante supongo.

Fate frunció el entrecejo.

-No, eso es lo que tus papás quieren que seas. Pero tú, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

Nanoha observó detenidamente a Fate, sus ojos eran hermosísimos, y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda.

Fate se dio cuenta de ello y le sonrió a Nanoha, por lo que ésta muy apenada volteo el rostro inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te pasó Nanoha? -le preguntó Fate divertida.

Pero ella no le respondió y se limitaba a mantener el rostro en el suelo, por lo que vino Fate y le tomó el rostro y con gran ternura se lo levantó. Fate quedó sorprendida al ver a Nanoha llorando.

-¿Qué te pasó Nanoha? ¿Acaso dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal? Si es así lo siento mucho yo no…

-No es eso. -Le interrumpió ella.- Es sólo que por un momento me sentí muy extraña, como demasiado apegada hacia ti.

Fate le volvió a sonreír.

-Eso me pasa a mí contigo todo el tiempo y no siento que sea nada malo.

-¿De veras?

-Si, no te preocupes, que mientras estemos juntas no nos tiene que importar lo que los demás digan.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Fate le terminó de limpiar los ojos a Nanoha y de pronto se quedaron otra vez observándose durante largo rato, esta vez ninguna de las dos bajó la mirada.

Al cabo de un rato fue Nanoha la que le habló a Fate.

-Fate

-¿Si?

-Te quiero mucho y nunca me quiero alejar de ti.

-Yo también te quiero y tampoco me quiero alejar de ti.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. De hecho, creo que mañana es tu cumpleaños verdad.

-Si.

-Entonces de daré mi regalo desde ya. Espero que te guste. -Nanoha observó con incertidumbre a Fate, a ella sólo le regalaban cosas sus papás y otros familiares, nunca otras personas.- Pero antes de dártelo tienes que cerrar los ojos.

De pronto todo le parecía divertido a Nanoha. Como si ya supiera de lo que se tratara.

-Oh vamos Fate. Dámelo Ya.

-No -le dijo ésta.- primero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

-Está bien dijo. -y los cerró.

Durante un momento no sintió nada, pero luego de unos segundo sintió el calor de Fate acercarse a ellas y sus labios pegados contra los de ella.

Era la primera vez que la besaban.

Continuaron así durante mucho rato hasta que el sol se terminó de poner, entonces ambas se separaron y se volvieron a ver con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Fue maravilloso -le contestó con sinceridad.

-Yo también lo creo -le dijo y le volvió a tomar de la mano.- Pero veámonos ya, que ya es tarde.

Ambas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar tomadas de la mano hacia el edificio. Pero antes de llegar Fate se detuvo.

Nanoha se le quedó observando con extrañeza durante un rato. Empezaba a anochecer.

-¿Qué te pasa Fate?

-Es que no me dijiste que es lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande.

Nanoha la observó y le sonrió.

-Quiero ser feliz. -le dijo y entonces Fate también le sonrió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser tú, Fate, cuando crezcas?

-Quiero ser libre -le dijo.

Luego siguieron caminando hasta que entraron en el edificio.

**PARTE: Caminos extraños.**

Las decisiones siempre son como caminos que debemos elegir. Una decisión muchas veces nos lleva a otra. Es así como llegamos a ser lo que somos, a través de largos caminos que hemos decidido tomar en toda nuestra vida. Caminos que liberan acontecimientos que no podemos detener por más que queramos. Cada decisión y cada camino que tomamos siempre son lo que determinan toda nuestra vida. Ellas aprenderían eso de una manera difícil…

Aunque todo el mundo pensó que las cosas empezaron a ir mal y se desbarataron como una enorme avalancha de caos desde el incidente del cumpleaños. Ambas sabían que problemas había desde el inicio. Si bien es cierto que el detonante que produjo el alud de dificultades, fricciones y problemas, y que por ultimo acabo con un viaje que para bien o para mal había durado años, fue ese incidente. Algunos pocos, los que conocieron muy bien a la extraña pareja, pueden decir la verdad. Y era que ambas estaban destinadas desde el principio a separarse tarde o temprano; quizá lo único que sorprendió es que fue más tarde que temprano. La razón: incierta la verdad, quizá se debiera a alguna incompatibilidad por demás obvia, tan obvia que quizá nadie la observó o que todos la dejaron pasar, pero que finalmente hizo imposible esa relación.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño grupo de personas tampoco puede negar que, incompatibles o no, dentro de todo ese problemático y complejo esquema en que consistió esa relación hubo un conjunto de sentimientos que fueron verdaderos: afecto, deseo, pasión y por extraño que parezca también amor. Quizá no de la forma que los poetas la describen, pero si ese sentimiento especial e innegable que comparten algunas personas

Pero bueno, independientemente de todo, la evidencia inmediata nos lleva a ese incidente: el fatídico viernes por la noche en donde según la mayoría se labró el primer eslabón de una espantosa cadena que terminó en la tragedia de Nanoha y la horrible separación de ambas: El cumpleaños numero 21 de Nanoha.

A las nueve con treinta minutos de esa noche, la incertidumbre dio paso a la impaciencia que había empezado a aflorar con más ganas dentro de ella. Las personas se estaban aglutinando en la sala de estar y la mayoría compartía esos rostros llenos de una incomprensión fastidiosa y que trataban de disimulas con sonrisas fingidas que solo acentuaban más esa inquietud.

Nanoha lo sabía, sabía que todos se estaban desesperando, ella misma se estaba desesperando. Fate le había dicho que estaría ahí a las ocho en punto, ni un minuto antes y ni un minuto después. Se lo había "prometido". Claro que últimamente las promesas de Fate valían menos que un yen. Aún así Nanoha había accedido creyendo que esta vez sería diferente; y por eso a pesar de la enorme impaciencia y enojo que sentía seguía reacia a dejar de esperarla.

Y es que las cosas habían venido dando problemas desde mucho antes, quizá desde hacia un año, pero los últimos tres meses todo había empeorado mucho entre ellas. A partir de un tiempo para acá se había generado una especie de atmósfera hostil que sorprendía a cualquiera. Incluso ni ellas dos hubiera creído que lo que empezó tan bien, dando un giro excepcional, estuviera ahora tan mal. Por que de hecho no siempre había sido todo así.

Había habido un tiempo en que como niñas ingenuas en verdad habían creído que lo que hacían era real, y de una forma sorprendente comenzaron a guardarse un afecto y un cariño que sin que se dieran cuenta, ni lo pudieran evitar, se fue convirtiendo en amor. Era claro que ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de que eso sucediera. Y la verdad es que tampoco estaban preparadas para ello. Quizá habían olvidado que el mundo del espectáculo es tan falso como un billete de dos dólares y que sus personalidades completamente opuestas, no eran más que otro adorno en la fotografía concienzudamente elaborada por un publicista.

Aun así, por bueno o por malo comenzaron a amarse, al principio de una forma tímida, como un simple juego que practicaban a escondidas; pero luego, con forme descubrieron una especie de magia en lo que hacían, se amaron con una sinceridad tal, que era sorprendente pensar que aquellos besos que se daban en el escenario eran verdaderos.

Si, esos fueron los mejores tiempos, (esos que sólo iban a recordar una y otra vez en el futuro) en los que no podían vivir separadas la una de la otra, en donde el sentimiento que las unía era tan fuerte que se sentían tan bien cuando estaban juntas que por momentos pensaban que eran invencibles.

Era amor, amor del bueno y lo mejor de todo era que ambas lo sentían. Se acostaban juntas, hacían el amor por lo menos tres veces al día y la vida no podía ser mejor con ellas.

Pero por supuesto pasó lo que siempre pasa, la magia se fue degustando y dejó de ser sorprendente, aquélla relación otrora extraordinaria se hizo por demás rutinaria. La diversión que habían encontrado en la intriga, dio paso a una relación cerrada y sofocante. Entonces, sus personalidades completamente opuestas, y que antes sólo habían hecho que se atrajeran más y más como los polos opuestos de un imán, comenzaron a ser un problema. Cuando hasta las más pequeñas diferencias entre ellas eran motivos para que se pelearan por todo. El tiempo pasó y no mejoró nada. La crisis que tenían no parecía ser temporal y las peleas crecieron y el vínculo de unión perfecto se quebró y cada una emergió como una identidad independiente. Por un lado Nanoha, un poco débil de carácter, pero excesivamente meticulosa, lo que la hacía pensar demasiado antes de hacer algo. Siempre trataba de dividir lo bueno de lo malo y ser lo más responsable con todo lo que podía, lo que consecuentemente la llevaba a ser hasta fastidiosa con las demás personas. Por el otro lado Fate se fue convirtiendo en alguien completamente impulsiva e irresponsable. Sus actitudes siempre estaban acentuadas por la necedad, la arrogancia y todo eso la llevaba a ser en ocasiones violenta, últimamente más que todo. Y es que precisamente era la personalidad de Fate la que se había hecho bastante nociva para la relación de ambas, por que casi siempre eran sus actos de irresponsabilidad y violencia lo que las llevaba a discutir y pelear.

Aún así ninguna de las dos podía negar que todavía existía amor entre ellas, y a pesar de todos los problemas trataban de seguir con su relación con igual pasión que siempre, aunque cada vez era más difícil.

Quizá Nanoha fuera la más consciente de esa necesidad de amor que prevalecía en ellas ya que no se logra encontrar otra razón coherente por la cual, a pesar de todas las cosas que hacía Fate, seguía siendo tan tolerante con ella. Pero últimamente esa tolerancia se había ido acabando de la misma forma que se seca el agua de un pozo, y Nanoha lo sabía. Fate nunca cambiaba a pesar de lo que prometía cada vez que cometía uno de sus "equivocaciones" y lo peor era que esas "equivocaciones" se iban haciendo más y más dañinas para Nanoha. Se estaba haciendo por demás común que Fate lastimara a la pelirroja. Y en estos últimos tres meses las cosas se habían agravado más. Ahora las peleas casi siempre terminaban con Nanoha llorando y con Fate súper enojada.

Hacia casi diez semanas se habían dado "un tiempo" o lo que era equivalente decir un rompimiento temporal, pero que solo había servido para que Nanoha se sintiera peor y necesitada de Fate, y para que ésta descubriera el éxtasis de hacer el amor con otras personas. Por supuesto que Nanoha nunca se enteró, quizás si lo hubiera hecho todo habría sido más fácil en el futuro… o quizás no, pero el caso es que después de dos semanas sin estar juntas, ambas se habían acercado y prometido no volver a pelear más y en especial Fate había prometido no volver a lastimarla. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y después de un par de días de relativa paz y felicidad las cosas volvieron hacer las mismas y no habían pasado otras dos semanas desde su reencuentro cuando ya se habían dado otro tiempo. Aunque esta vez fue distinto por que la brecha nunca se volvió a cerrar del todo habían acordado ya no vivir juntas. Fate se resistió a ello le prometió a Nanoha que no volvería a herirla, pero ahora Nanoha era más escéptica que antes y ambas quedaron en medio de un vacío extraño. Al menos Nanoha volvió a ceder en parte, ya que se seguían viendo, trataban de reparar lo roto y ella por fin accedió a que Fate demostrara su cambio, si lo hacía ambas volverían a vivir juntas, sino era probable que se separaran definitivamente. Ninguna de las dos lo dijo pero ambas sabían que el último poquito de amor que se tenían estaba en peligro y que todo dependía de Fate.

Por eso, sentada en la entrada de su casa, con un fino vestido negro, Nanoha seguía pendiente del reloj, esperando a que Fate cumpliera su promesa y llegara a su cumpleaños. Por que Nanoha aun amaba a Fate y no quería perder ese último poquito de amor, por eso a pesar de su enojo rogaba que Fate llegara.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas fuertemente en su vientre, los labios los tenía tan apretados que solo eran una línea blanca en su rostro. Y sus ojos inyectados en furia no dejaban de ver por ningún momento el reloj de péndulo que estaba en el vestíbulo (regalo de hace dos años de su madre). Desde ahí podía oír el murmullo impaciente de la gente dentro de la sala, atenuado por la leve música que alguien había tenido la delicadeza de poner para tratar de mejorar el ambiente. Pero aún así las expresiones de cansancio y desesperación se dejaban escuchar claramente, haciendo que Nanoha se irritara cada vez más y más.

Eran las diez con cinco minutos cuando notó que su madre estaba junto a ella. La expresión de su rostro era evidente. La estaban esperando y Nanoha estuvo apunto de decir justo lo que estaba pensando Que sigan esperando, Maldición pero volvió a ver el reloj y comprendió lo doloroso: Fate había vuelto a hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando su enojo se tornó en tristeza y su desesperación en una desolación tan profunda que simplemente se levantó en silencio y se dejó conducir hasta la sala.

Atascada en medio de una fila interminable de automóviles, Fate también observó el reloj, ella el de su carro que resplandecía con un verde fantasmagórico desde el salpicadero; pensando que tomando la séptima avenida para luego entronar por el bulevar y finalmente tomar la carretera hasta la casa de Nanoha, aún alcanzaría a llegar. En el asiento junto a ella iba envuelto en una caja de regalo una blusa que había logrado comprar en el último almacén que encontró abierto. Incluso había tenido que pagar el doble por el articulo por comprar después de las nueve, hora en que dicho almacén cerraba normalmente.

Pero cuando observó el reloj y vio que eran las diez con dieciséis minutos y todavía faltaban como cuarenta kilómetros más en medio de un trafico espantoso que nadie podía explicar a que se debía (al día siguiente vería que se trató de un accidente al inicio del bulevar) supo que no lograría llegar y que Nanoha se enojaría mucho con ella.

Entonces sintió una punzada de rabia de procedencia desconocida que no logró detener y que la hizo golpearse contra el timón de su vehículo al tiempo que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡****!

La gente que estaba en la fila de su izquierda la vieron con una mirada llena de sorpresa e indignación que la motivó a enseñarles el dedo medio, pero avocándose a toda su cordura final se logró contener.

Fue cuando una ola de culpabilidad la inundó por completó, alejando de si todo vestigio de enojo. Los automóviles seguían sin moverse y la hilera de carros parecía interminable, así que con ese amargo sentimiento de arrepentimiento que cada vez se hacía más frecuente en ella sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Nanoha, tratando de figurarse la mejor manera de pedir una disculpa dando una explicación que sonara convincente.

Antes de que sonara por segunda vez el teléfono Nanoha ya sabía quien era el que llamaba y que quería. Ni siquiera necesito ver la pantalla del identificador de llamada para darse cuenta que era el número del celular de Fate, quien seguramente iba a salirle con uno de los mismos pretextos gastados a los que recurría siempre: Surgió un inconveniente, lo siento pero de pronto paso algo que no tenía planeado, no fue mi culpa pero ocurrió algo inesperado, etc.

Ya los había escuchado tantas veces que se los sabía de memoria. Todos eran iguales, a pesar de la leve diferencia de la circunstancia en que se encontraba. Pero por lo demás toda la esencia era la misma: "La culpa nunca era de ella porque salía un imprevisto"

Así que esa vez descolgó el teléfono. No dijo hola, buenas noches, ni pregunto quien era. Nada, ni siquiera descargó gritos para reclamar algo. Simplemente artículo cuatro palabras de la forma más fría que pudo:

-Vete al demonio Fate. Y luego colgó. Vagamente pensó que Fate podía volver a llamar, aunque la verdad no lo creía, pero igual y no quería correr el riesgo de estar escuchando hasta el cansancio el timbre del teléfono. Así que tomo el delgado cable que salía detrás del aparato y de un tirón lo sacó y lo dejó en el suelo. Sin pensar siquiera que había más teléfonos en la casa. Luego regresó a la sala para despedir a la gente de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Fate estaba a punto de decir que algo inoportuno se le había presentado esa tarde pero que iba en camino y que con un poco de tiempo tal vez en media hora podía estar ahí. Aunque para sus adentros ya sabía que salir de ese congestionamiento le iba a llevar por lo menos una hora. Cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea que difícilmente reconoció como la de Nanoha. Se sorprendió tanto cuando escuchó el tono completamente frío de su voz que por un momento creyó que había marcado a otro lugar, pero la pantalla de su teléfono indicaba el nombre y número de Nanoha. Así que supuso que alguien más había contestado. Y aunque en el fondo ya sabía que esa voz pertenecía a Nanoha se negaba a creer la forma tan indiferente en que emitía su voz, más que en las palabras mismas. Y antes de convencerse de que esa en verdad era Nanoha y poder emitir una palabra el sonido de la línea muerta era lo único que escuchaba. Miró un momento más la pantalla de su teléfono, donde el nombre de Nanoha había sido sustituido por la frase "llamada terminada" y luego lo soltó. Pensó en volver a marcar pero tuvo la certeza de que Nanoha no volvería a levantar el teléfono

Entonces fue cuando la segunda ola de enojo irracional le salió a flote y aventó el teléfono por la ventana con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas escuchó el sonido del aparato al estallar contra la barra de contención a su derecha. Pensó que los imbéciles entrometidos estarían viéndola y murmurando otra vez pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no estaban. Los automóviles habían comenzado a caminar otra vez y unos pitidos de claxon a sus espaldas la obligaron a moverse también.

El enojo había desaparecido y su cabeza se volvía a llenar con la inmisericorde culpa. Pasó el resto del camino reprochándose por ser tan estúpida y herir a Nanoha otra vez.

Cuando salió del bulevar eran las once con veinte y pensó que sería una estupidez ir en ese momento a la casa de Nanoha. Se dijo que sería mejor darle un día o tal vez dos, después iría a su casa cuando todo estuviera más calmado y le pediría disculpas de "corazón" le prometería que no volvería a suceder y todo se arreglaría. Así era siempre. Aunque en ese momento recordó esa voz terriblemente indiferente como si se tratara de una simple máquina y no de una mujer con quien había compartido la cama un número incontable de veces y por un segundo dudó de su hipótesis.

Un destello de verdadero terror cruzó su cabeza entonces y de inmediato se obligó a desechar esa idea. Sin querer pensar más en lo que sucedería si esta vez no era igual y Nanoha no la perdonaba.

Dirigió el automóvil hacia su casa y pasó todo el camino royéndose el cerebro tratando de preguntarse por que lo había hecho, por qué había vuelto a lastimar a Nanoha faltando a su cumpleaños después de habérselo prometido y lo peor era que por más que lo intentaba no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Ni siquiera sabía por que había pasado toda la tarde en casa de Verossa haciendo el amor con él hasta que se había hecho de noche, olvidando por completo el compromiso que había hecho con Nanoha.

Ella sabía que cuando le había prometido estar ahí, se lo había dicho de corazón y había pasado toda la semana pensando en ese compromiso, como la ocasión perfecta para arreglar todo con Nanoha, pero cuando a las dos de la tarde le cayó la llamada de Verossa no pudo decir que no a su invitación, y que tampoco pudo decir que no sabía para que lo llamaba él, pues desde que se había acostado con él la primera vez, hacía casi dos meses y medio, ahora las llamadas de él eran solo para eso. Por supuesto que Nanoha no lo sabía, de saberlo hacía muchísimo tiempo que todo habría acabado entre ellas. Pero acostarse con otras personas a escondidas, era algo que Fate encontraba como una grata experiencia quizá por el nerviosismo que sentía al hacerlo. Pero el caso es que había ido a su casa y sin pensarlo había pasado más de siete horas en su cama teniendo sexo de las formas más variadas y peculiares. Lo más sorprendente era que Verossa ni siquiera le gustaba. Si era cierto que era guapo y tenía buen cuerpo nunca se había fijado mucho en él. De hecho una o dos veces había pensado que él era un poco desagradable y hasta fastidioso, y ni siquiera podía decir que la forma en que le hacía el amor era suficiente para romper un compromiso con Nanoha, ya que aunque si debía admitir que el tipo tenía condición, resistencia (siete horas no son ningún chiste) y por demás imaginación para colocarla en extrañas posiciones. No encontraba especialmente agradable el acto, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones había sabido llevarla al orgasmo. Aún así ella disfrutaba mejor de una mujer. Le gustaba más el erotismo y suavidad que sólo podía encontrar en el cuerpo femenino. Ella sabía que hacer el amor con una mujer era diez veces mejor que con un hombre, y sabía que de entre todas las mujeres con que había estado, la mejor era indiscutiblemente Nanoha, cuyo simple contacto provocara que se derritiera.

Así que ahora que llegaba a su casa que se encontraba con las luces totalmente apagadas. Algo que le daba un aspecto de soledad inmensa no lograba entender por que demonios había dejado plantada a Nanoha. Así que con la conciencia desecha por la culpa y el arrepentimiento se volvió a hacer la misma promesa de borracho en lunes de resaca: Esa era la última vez que pasaba; nunca volvería a cometer otro error.

Para cuando entró a su cuarto y se desnudó para meterse en su cama se sentía mejor después de haberse hecho su promesa. Notó lo vacío que estaba su cama y en ese momento se sintió tentada a llamar de nuevo a Nanoha, pero supo mantenerse razonable y entender que no lograría nada. Así que se metió en su cama y pensó que pronto Nanoha la podría volver a acompañar.

Esa noche mientras Fate, acostada en su cama, planeaba la mejor forma para reconquistarla. Nanoha miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio hacia la noche. Veía la calle a oscuras mientras la luz blanca de la luna como una uña llenaba su habitación. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados. Había llorado aunque deseaba no haberlo hecho, ya que eso sólo significaba que a pesar de todo no podía despegarse del doloroso amor de Fate, y se maldijo por ello, pero no pudo hacer más. Sabía que Fate vivía su propio mundo y que la vida de ellas dos era tan diferente que ese amor casi obligado que se tenían era casi imposible. Y por eso se sintió enojada con todos. Con Gil por ponerle en un lugar en que no podía escapar y obligarle a amar a Fate, con Fate por permitirle amarla y lastimarla al mismo tiempo, y con ella misma por no poder hacer nada más que entregarse sin más al amor destructivo de Fate a pesar de todo el enfado que sentía. Enfado que bordeaba con la línea del odio pero que aún así era demasiado poco para alejarse de él.

Sabía que la única forma que tenía para dejar de sufrir, era alejarse de Fate, pero eso era casi tan imposible como el amor que sentía por ella. Era como si de antemano la condenaran a sufrir obligándole a querer a alguien que no podía querer pero que al mismo tiempo tampoco la dejaran escapar de ella.

Así que con sus lágrimas de rabia y de amor se durmió pensando en que tal vez con un poco de esfuerzo sería capaz de seguir manteniendo esa estúpida y tensa relación de trabajo y al mismo tiempo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener alejads sus sentimientos.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente aún tenía en la cabeza la férrea idea de mantenerse distanciada e indiferente con Fate, aunque sabía que eso era bastante difícil por el pequeño inconveniente de que trabajaban juntas, no creía que fuera del todo imposible, más por el hecho de que últimamente Fate se había convertido en otra persona. Una más necia, insolente, soberbia, a la que uno no le podía decir nada por miedo a que explotara, y sobre todo se había convertido en alguien de poca confianza: la mitad de las promesas terminaban siendo falsas. Aparte de la costumbre de lastimar los sentimientos de las personas que tenía a su alrededor. Nanoha no lograba entender como la chica dulce, sensible y tierna que había conocido hace poco más de cinco años, se había convertido en alguien completamente diferente. Y quizá sólo por ese cambio Nanoha tendría oportunidad de mantenerse alejada de ella, por lo menos sentimentalmente.

Por eso a primera hora de esa mañana, mientras se bañaba, aún mantenía esa idea de mandar a Fate al diablo. Si, no hablaría con ella más que lo necesario y de forma breve, y si ella tenía algo que decirle, pues que se lo dijera, pero que no estuviera pensando que otra vez la haría abrirle los brazos para recibirle con el corazón expuesto y que finalmente Fate se lo lastimara nuevamente. No, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba decidida a no permitir que Fate la volviera a lastimar.

Justo en el instante en que Nanoha salía del cuarto de baño amarrando su bata mientras se prometía una y otra vez que nunca volvería a ceder ante Fate, alejándose de una buena vez de ella. Fate se quitaba la suya para meterse a la ducha. A su vez ella también mantenía firmemente su propia promesa de cambio. Al igual que Nanoha, también pensaba que esta vez sería definitivo. La verdad era curioso ver como dos personas que daban muestras de ser completamente diferentes, podían estar realizando la misma acción al mismo momento, al hacerse una promesa casi idéntica sobre la otra. Quizá después de todo en verdad ellas compartían un lazo muy especial que trascendía más allá de lo tangible… o bien podría ser la mayor coincidencia del mundo. El caso era que no dejaba de ser sorprendente como Fate se formaba una promesa con la misma intención aunque con diferente sentido de las de Nanoha. Pensando en la forma de no volverle a fallar y al mismo tiempo ver como podía acercarse a ella y regresar a vivir juntas y volver a rehacer esa unión tan bella que alguna vez habían tenido: Aquellos días en que pasaban las tardes enteras en casa de alguna de las dos, haciendo el amor, y que cuando el cansancio las sorprendía en el ocaso, acostadas, desnudas y abrazadas, se ponían a ver televisión mientras Nanoha sacaba un cubo de sorbete que devoraban juntas en la cama, esperando que llegar el anochecer para poder recobrar energías y poder seguir besándose y tocándose hasta que amaneciera. Incluso recordaba una o dos ocasiones en que esas esperadas energías habían regresado a mitad de su extraña merienda, y movidas por una peculiar excitación habían terminado ocupando el helado para untarse en todo su cuerpo y seguir haciendo el amor.

Si, habían pasado buenos tiempos haciendo eso juntas. Era difícil creer que ya no hacían eso. En esos días las pequeñas diferencias que después se convertirían en los grandes motivos de sus eternas discusiones, apenas y se imitaban a decidir sobre el sabor del helado que comerían.

Y ahora, mientras se frotaba la pastilla de jabón por todo su cuerpo, recordaba esos momentos con verdadera nostalgia y deseaba sinceramente volver a vivirlos. Y era por eso que ahora estaba decidida a mantener esa promesa de cambio de una vez por todas.

Nanoha tuvo su primera decaía a las nueve con cuarenta de la mañana, cuando volvía de desayunar. Había pasado las primeras dos horas de su "nuevo día" con su "nueva actitud" pensando firmemente en que nada podía haber en el mundo para hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a Fate. Por fin la iba a olvidar. Se continúo diciendo eso desde las siete y media, hora en que se había levantado. Claro que sin darse cuenta de lo irónico de la situación: se pasaba repitiendo que no quería volver a pensar en Fate, siendo eso precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero las cosas no empezaron a ir mal sino hasta las nueve y media cuando se encontraba a mitad de su desayuno.

Apenas y se dignaba a llevarse ocasionalmente el tenedor a la boca. Había perdido el apetito mientras su vista no se apartaba ni un instante del teléfono que estaba colgado de la pared del comedor. Tratando de figurarse por que a esa hora del día Fate todavía no había llamado para disculparse. -No es que me importe- se decía mentalmente, aunque sabía que por más que tratara de negarlo, que se estaba comportando como una estúpida al tratar de romper un propósito que no llevaba ni siquiera medio día en pie.

No podía negarlo, estaba pensando en Fate de una forma obsesiva, y aunque lo detestara no podía dejar de hacerlo. Quería que el teléfono sonara de una vez y escuchar la voz de arrepentimiento de Fate para poder perdonarla y estar de nuevo con ella. Incluso levantó una o dos veces el auricular para comprobar que en efecto había línea. Por un segundo se le cruzó la idea de marcarle ella misma, pero logró desecharla antes que se convirtiera en una necesidad.

Así que pasó todo el desayuno con el plato de comida casi intacto delante de ella, pensando en Fate. Cuando se dio cuenta que se detestaba a si misma por esa actitud tan mediocre decidió tirar la comida e ir a ver televisión. Pero su mente seguía pendiente del teléfono. Paso cinco minutos viendo televisión y luego lo apagó, llena de fastidio. Entonces consciente que estaba a punto de volverse loca pasó toda la mañana sin poder hacer nada más que concentrarse en el posible timbrazo, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por tener una personalidad tan débil y no poder alejar siquiera de sus pensamiento a la persona que tanto odiaba y amaba.

Así que cuando se dio cuenta que nunca iba a lograr nada deambulando por toda la casa con los pensamientos divididos por la desesperación y el enfado, decidió salir a dar un paseo.

La verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde ir, pero sabía que cualquier lugar era mejor que estar sola en su casa donde de un momento a otro temía sucumbir ante la desesperación.

Tomó las llaves de su carro y salió.

La idea de tomar el teléfono y llamar para disculparse se le ocurrió tantas veces que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero trataba de sostenerse lo mejor que podía en la razón y no en los impulsos que tantos malos ratos le habían hecho pasar. Sabía que si trataba de llamar en ese momento tal vez Nanoha sólo se enojaría más. Aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente y aunque deseaba con todas sus ganas agarrar el teléfono y hablar con ella, debía permanecer aclamada. Algo bastante difícil para Fate.

-¿Por qué me meto en estos problemas? -se preguntó en la soledad de su casa.

Lo curioso fue que una voz muy parecida a la de Nanoha, con ese tono de reproche y enfado que tanto la hacía enfadar, le contestó dentro de su cabeza.

Por tu mala actitud Fate, por tu mala actitud. Eso era lo que Nanoha le decía cada vez que metía la pata. Últimamente escuchaba mucho esa voz de reproche. Parecía que su conciencia trataba de hacerle ver lo mal que se portaba cada vez que hacía una estupidez.

A veces era confortante oír esa voz, pero otras veces, la mayoría, sólo la hacían enfadarse más. Curiosamente más con Nanoha que con si misma. Aunque cuando eso sucedía volvía a escuchar otra voz, esta más parecida a la de ella misma, que decía algo que siempre la hacía sentirse mal.

-Eres una mala persona, Fate-. En esos momentos ella trataba de decirse a si misma que era mentira, que ella no era una mala persona, simplemente que había cometido un error. Claro que eso no era suficiente para hacerla sentir bien.

Por suerte esa vez no se sintió enfadada. Quizá por que estaba segura de que ahora no rompería su promesa.

Pero eso igual y no opacó su necesidad de hablar con Nanoha, por eso a final de la mañana decidió que tal vez fuera mejor un visita a su casa que una simple llamada. Por lo menos ahí tendría más oportunidad de pedirle una sincera. Y a pesar de que un murmullo en su cabeza la decía que eso era una mala idea, Fate prefirió ignorarlo y salir.

Decidida a terminar la tarde al lado de Nanoha, Fate salió de su casa esa tarde, sosteniendo en una mano el regalo que había comprado a última hora el día anterior y en la otra un ramo de flores que había mandado a pedir una hora antes. Se subió al coche y se dirigió a casa de Nanoha, pensando en que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había compartido la cama con ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había besado con ella. Reparó de un modo vago como en el último mes las cosas entre ellas habían estado muy mal, de pelea en pelea tenían tiempo de no verse mucho. La verdad no sabía como había ocurrido eso, si antes solían ser tan buenas amigas y amantes.

Luego una chispa de egoísmo volvió a flotar dentro de ella y pensó que quizá se debía a que en los últimos Nanoha se había convertido en alguien tan irritable con sus eternos sermones y regaños. Y por una décima de segundo se sintió enojada con Nanoha por hacerla sentir tan mal. Y luego ocurrió lo que siempre ocurría, el murmullo de su propia voz le habló al oído diciendo lo que ella ya sabía: Eres una mala persona Fate, tratando de echarle la culpa a Nanoha cuando tu misma eres un impulsiva irresponsable, que nunca piensa en lo que hace y que últimamente solo pasas lastimando a las personas que te quieren. Deberías de dar las gracias por que aun hay personas como Nanoha que te aman a pesar de lo que eres

Cuando escuchó eso, estuvo a punto de soltar el volante y echarse a llorar. No se había sentido tan mal consigo misma durante mucho tiempo. Así que antes de que sus propios sentimientos la traicionaran, alejó todas esas ideas de su cabeza y se concentró en Nanoha y la forma de arreglar todo con ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa eran las tres de la tarde, el sol estaba alto y resplandeciente. Un viento fino movía débilmente las hojas de los árboles. La calle que cruzaba la hilera de casas se miraba vacía, lo que le daba un aspecto de soledad agradable, aunque a lo lejos se oían algunas risas procedentes de los niños que acababan de salir de sus escuelas. El aroma que se sentía en el aire era dulce y agradable. Se apeó del automóvil y miró en dirección norte. Unos cuantos coches estacionados a lo largo de la cuneta y los verdes árboles que parecían respirar. Eso era todo.

Caminó hacia la entrada sosteniendo los regalos y practicando mentalmente la mejor forma de disculparse. Se detuvo ante la puerta del porche delantero y se miró el cuerpo. Vestía unos jeans negros muy pegados, zapatillas de deporte blancas y una pequeña blusa blanca. Todo estaba en orden. Se arregló un poco el pelo que se le había movido por la suave brisa, con el canto de la mano que sostenía el regalo comprado el día anterior y luego respiró profundamente.

Cuando sintió que estaba lista se colocó el regalo bajo el brazo y estiró un dedo para tocar el timbre y luego esperó.

"Hay caminos que nos llevan a otros caminos" dijo Tolkien, Nanoha no lo sabía pero mucho después lo creería cuando pensara sobre lo que había sucedido ese día mientras ella fue a dar un simple paseo para alejar sus pensamientos de Fate y las circunstancias fueran completamente diferentes. "Hay caminos que nos llevan a otros caminos" Si tan solo no hubiera decidido regresar.

Hacía cinco horas había salido de su casa sin ningún rumbo, pero cuando pasó por el parque central, le pareció una buena idea detenerse para contemplar la naturaleza y aclarar sus ideas.

El día era bastante hermoso, con un cielo azul poblado de gruesas y esponjosas nubes blancas. Perfecto ambiente apara respirar aire fresco. Así que ahí había pasado varias horas, sentada en una banca contemplando el paisaje y viendo a las personas deambular felices, cada quien en su propio mundo y por supuesto pensando en Fate a pesar de lo que se había prometido. Para cuando terminó, o mejor dicho para cuando pudo poner una raya sobre esos pensamientos, ya era más del medio día y tenía mucha hambre. No había desayunado casi nada y ahora pagaba con creces su obsesión con Fate. Así que subió a su auto y se dirigió al centro comercial para comer un poco.

Para cuando estaciono delante del McDonald's, ya casi había superado su decaída emocional y luego de dos hamburguesas y un malteada se sentía nuevamente lista para olvidar a Fate. -No será muy difícil- se dijo- No, ahora que Fate se ha convertido en otra persona.

Y es que a pesar de que ella la seguía queriendo y amando, la cuestión se resumía en que a Fate parecía no importarle. Por eso, incluso a pesar del afecto que aun podía sentir por ella. Estaba cansada de tanto sufrir por una relación que ya no era provechosa para ninguna de las dos.

Cuando salió del restaurante se sentía nuevamente tranquila, confiando en que su determinación no volvería a fallar.

Iba saliendo del centro comercial cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba algunos comestibles y provisiones. El estómago lleno le permitió recordar que su alacena estabas completamente vacía. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo después, aunque quizá eso no tuviera ninguna importancia… quizás no. Por un instante decidió continuar y no detenerse, pensando en pasar por un supermercado que quedaba cerca de su casa, pero después cambió de opinión y decidió quedarse mejor ahí.

-Bueno, aprovechando que aun estoy aquí- dijo y entro nuevamente en el centro comercial.

El supermercado que había ahí era uno de esos que tanto le desagradaba. Inmenso hasta la exageración que resultaba todo un problema orientarse. Y los productos difícilmente los podía encontrar individualmente o en pequeñas cantidades. Parecía que todo lo vendían era por docenas, algo que resultaba todo un inconveniente para alguien como ella que vivía sola y que a menudo tenía que tirar comida que se desperdiciaba.

La percepción sobre su soledad la hizo recordar a Fate y el tiempo que había pasado viviendo con ella. Bueno, por lo menos en ese entonces no se tenía que desperdiciar la comida.

De inmediato se obligó a dejar de pensar en Fate por miedo a una recaída, y cuando empezaba a temer que no iba a poder, de pronto vio frente a ella a Yunno Scrya, sosteniendo un enorme carrito lleno de un montón de cosas variadas. Él la miró con una gran sonrisa y ella le devolvió la mirada un poco desconcertada pensando que tal vez se había equivocado de persona.

El hombre era alto, pero no extremadamente. En términos simples se diría que tenía buen físico. Su rostro era majo, sus ojos verdes claro y su cabello entre rubio y castaño lo hacían verse bien. En definitiva era un hombre guapo. Iba vestido con un traje muy elegante aunque no usaba corbata. Y Nanoha por un momento dudo que fuera el mismo larguirucho y poco agraciado tipo que había estudiado con ella en el colegio. Pero de pronto él le hablo con una voz tan agradable y jovial que ella reconoció de inmediato.

-Nanoha, cuanto tiempo de no verte. Parece que la fama ha hecho que olvides a tus viejos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera lo digas Yunno -contesto ella, llena de verdadera alegría.- Fuiste tu quien se alejó de nosotros y por Dios ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso estuviste estos seis años metido en un gimnasio?

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, el tiempo nos cambia… y por cierto tú también te ves bien -y con un tono medio burlón y seductor agregó.- Oí que te besas con mujeres, pero si quieres algo distinto…

Nanoha lo miró sorprendida y un poco avergonzada, pero en seguida captó la broma y ambos se echaron a reír.

Después de cruzar dos o tres comentarios más. Yunno invitó a Nanoha a su casa.

-¿No te gustaría ir a tomar una tasa de té a mi casa? Para recordar los buenos tiempos, digo.

Nanoha lo pensó unos instantes y después respondió.

-Me gustaría mejor una cerveza, pero acepto.

Cuarenta minutos después a las cuatro de la tarde con diez minutos, según su reloj de puño, estaban ahí. El lugar era un condominio que quedaba a las afuera de la ciudad, era enorme y elegante. Parecía que después de todo a su viejo amigo Yunno no le había ido tan mal.

Yunno había sido uno de los niños que había formado el grupo de amigos de Nanoha cuando estaban en el colegio. Habían vivido cerca. Y fue uno de los pocos que también estuvo con ella, antes de que sus caminos se separaran cuando el quiso ser ingeniero y ella cantante.

Habían sido muy buenos amigos, por lo menos en el colegio, y a pesar de que en el instituto Nanoha nunca lo había considerado como uno de sus amigos íntimos o cercanos. Habían seguido hablando y llevándose bien. Aunque no con tanta cercanía como cuando habían sido niños. Nanoha lo atribuía a que para Yunno la pubertad no fue su mejo etapa. Había sido un muchacho alto y bastante delgado y su rostro débil siempre le daba un aspecto enfermizo. Como lo había dicho antes, Yunno había sido alguien poco agraciado durante la adolescencia y eso repercutió en su vida social. Por supuesto que ahora que lo recordaba Nanoha se sentía mal, ya que debía de admitir que ella misma se había alejado de él, cuando ella se convirtió en icono de la popularidad y él en icono del fracaso. Luego el se había ido a la universidad un año antes de que ella decidiera meterse a un grupo musical y ese era el fin de la historia. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y ahora el muchacho enfermizo y poco agraciado se había convertido en un hombre bastante atractivo.

Según él mismo se lo había dicho cuando colocaba las bolsas de la compra en la mesa y se acercaba a la nevera, la Universidad le había ayudado a cambiar. Había sacado su título de ingeniero y ahora le iba bastante bien.

-Quizá suene más fácil de lo que en verdad fue, pero créeme que esos cinco años de sacrificio han valido la pena.- luego de abrir la nevera y sacó dos botellas de cerveza alemana continuó.- Supongo que lo de la cerveza fue en serio.

Le entregó una botella a Nanoha y ambos se fueron a sentar a la sala bellamente decorada. Ahí siguieron hablando.

-En estos momentos estoy peleando un proyecto muy importante con una internacional, para construir un centro financiero en Nueva York. Son cinco edificios ¿te imaginas cuanto dinero podré percibir? -La miró un momento y luego bajo la vista.- Bueno, yo se que no soy el titular del proyecto, ni mucho menos. Pero si lo conseguimos estoy seguro que me puedo poner junto con los grandes de la empresa, y eso que es mi primer año con la compañía. ¿Quién dice que a los veintidós no puedes triunfar, verdad?- Cuando dijo eso miro a Nanoha bastante sonriente, después continuó.-Y todo se lo debo a haber salido con las mejores notas… bueno a eso y a una recomendación de uno de los catedráticos que digámoslo así es un ingeniero con bastante poder. Pero eso no significa que yo no me deba a mi mismo. Por supuesto que no, y voy a demostrarlo peleando hasta el último momento por ese proyecto y estoy seguro de que lo voy a conseguir. Claro que eso significaría que tendría que dejar mi casa y a mi familia. Pero seguro que ellos lo entenderán. Además creo que sólo será el tiempo que dure el proyecto… quizá unos cinco o seis años.

Nanoha pudo ver la cara de excitación de Yunno cuando hablaba y de inmediato supo lo que significaba ese trabajo para él y no pudo más que alegrarse por su viejo y olvidado amigo.

Yunno la sorprendió con esa sonrisa en los labios y se sonrojó por un momento.

-Mírame. -le dijo en voz baja, algo culpable.- Hablando solamente yo. No te traje a mi casa para presumirte mi trabajo. Además hablo como si ya hubiera conseguido el trabajo. Perdóname.

-No te preocupes. Me agrada que te esté yendo muy bien.

Y lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo muy curioso que ninguno tuviera previsto. Puesto que al terminar de hablar. Ambos clavaron sus miradas en el otro y ella colocó su mano encima de la de él y empezó a acariciársela con verdadero afecto. Pero en seguida los dos se dieron cuenta de la escena que estaba haciendo y en seguida bajaron sus miradas y Nanoha quitó su mano de la de él. Luego tomó la botella apurando el resto de la bebida en dos enormes tragos.

Obviamente Yunno también se avergonzó, pero no pudo dejar de divertirse cuando vio la cara completamente colorada de Nanoha que trataba de ocultar inútilmente con la botella. Así que para dejar todo en calma trató de llevar la platica por otro rumbo.

-¿Y a ti como te ha ido? Ya te dije que he escuchado muchas cosas interesantes de ti.

Su voz iba carga de una diversión que Nanoha no pudo dejar de obviar por lo que decidió hablar a su vez con ese mismo tono divertido.

-¿Cómo que? ¿Qué me beso con mujeres?

-Bueno entre otras cosas. ¿Quieres más?- dijo señalando la botella vacía que sostenía en la mano. Ella se la entregó.

-No. Estas cosas son demasiado fuertes, si bebo otra probablemente pierda el conocimiento cuando vaya de camino- Él le dedicó una sonrisita que la puso nerviosa por un instante y luego se la devolvió.- ¿Qué otras cosas has oído de mi?

-Buen, la verdad no mucho. No más de lo que sale en los periódicos y la televisión. Lo cierto es que no me queda mucho tiempo de informarme de cómo anda mi antigua amiga. Aunque he visto esos videos que has hecho. Wow te aseguro que nadie en la oficina me cree que tú fuiste compañera mía en el colegio. Y a propósito ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada de "eso" en el colegio?

-Bueno supongo que entiendo a lo que te refieres con "eso" y déjame decirte que esto también es nuevo para mí. Pero te digo algo: No creas todo lo que ves.

La mirada de Nanoha vaciló por un momento y luego bajó la cabeza. Yunno un poco intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar volvió a preguntar.

-¿Acaso todo es mentira? Por que la verdad es que he visto como besas a esa chica y si en algún lado hay pasión es ahí…

Nanoha escuchó el comentario y no pudo dejar de sentirse mal. Así que suspiró y con una voz muy cansada le respondió a Yunno.

-Bueno la verdad es que es una historia muy larga y no te quiero aburrir.

Él que notó el cambio en el rostro y forma de hablar de Nanoha no pudo hacer más que disculparse.

-Oye Nanoha, si dije algo que no debí decir lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes Yunno, la que está mal soy yo no tú.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato y luego Nanoha volvió a hablar.

-Mira la hora que es, debo irme ya si quiero llegar antes que oscurezca a mi casa.

Yunno se levantó y a continuación lo hizo Nanoha.

-Gracias por haber invitado a tu casa, fue muy agradable volver a encontrarme contigo.

Yunno la miró un instante, con unos ojos nerviosos e indecisos y luego habló de forma apresurada tropezando con las palabras.

-…Mira, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar mañana?- Nanoha lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios y el se apresuró aún más a explicarse.- Bueno, ahora hemos hablado tan poco y la verdad quisiera saber mucho más de ti.

Nanoha lo continuó viendo sin decir nada, sólo con su sonrisa en los labios y por un momento volvió a ver la cara de aquel muchacho a quien nadie quería hablarle y no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de cariño.

-…No te preocupes, no te aburriré con más cosas de mi trabajo.

-Bueno eso espero. Dijo Nanoha y ambos se echaron a reír.

-A las siete y media está bien.

-Si.

-¿Te paso a recoger o tú vienes sola?

-Pasa tú. Aquí está mi dirección -sacó un bolígrafo de su cartera y garabateó unas palabras en un trozo de papel. Luego se lo entregó y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y unos minutos después Nanoha estaba de nuevo en su auto. Sorprendida por dos cosas. Una por lo exageradamente atractivo que se había vuelto Yunno y segundo por que sus pensamientos de Fate se habían retirado y no parecían encontrarse en ningún lado. Una extraña y nueva incertidumbre acababa de nacer en su pecho.

A las seis con veinte minutos de esa hermosa tarde de octubre, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y los últimos rayos dorados se filtraban sobre las enormes copas de los árboles y caían tenuemente sobre el capó del carro.

Fate recostada en el timón contemplaba expectante la belleza del anochecer en la solitaria calle que se extendía delante de ella, llena de charcas de sombras crepusculares. Igual de vacía, igual de tranquila.

Llevaba más de tres horas esperando a Nanoha. Después de que había pasado como demente tocando una y otra vez el timbre de la casa (al principio Fate creyó que Nanoha se encontraba en su casa pero que simplemente no quería abrirle la puerta) hasta convencerse de que no había nadie, regresó a su automóvil para esperarla, no más de diez minutos, estaba segura. Pero los diez minutos se convirtieron en treinta y los treinta en ciento veinte, y de un momento a otro las sombras habían crecido, estaba a punto de anochecer y ella seguía esperando.

El ramo de flores había mojado todo el asiento junto a ella, y el regalo yacía en el suelo alfombrado del carro. Aún así, curiosamente no se sentía molesta (siempre se molestaba cuando se sentía frustrada por algo. Su madre y por supuesto Nanoha llamaban a eso neurosis, pero para ella era simple ofuscación) pero si bastante desesperada.

Había pasado la tarde jugando con ideas completamente descabelladas pero muy atemorizantes. Por un momento había pensado que Nanoha se había ido de su casa para alejarse de ella después de todo, y ahora nunca la volvería a ver. Incluso estuvo a punto de salir de su carro para buscar un teléfono (el suyo lo había perdido la noche anterior) e intentar detenerla. Pero de inmediato se dijo que eso era imposible, y logró mantenerse en su carro, a pesar de eso el miedo no se alejó, y a cada minuto que pasaba sólo se intensificaba más. No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que eso era producto de la culpa y la situación no dejó de parecerse al cuento de Edgar Alla Poe, sobre el corazón delator. Fate se estaba volviendo loca en la espera y pronto las sombras se hicieron bastante densas y del sol no quedaba más que un leve y lejano resplandor amoratado en el horizonte.

Entonces las luces de un carro que se movía lentamente la iluminaron de frente. A primera vista no pudo distinguir el auto, pero éste bajo aún más la velocidad y luego entro por el sendero de la casa hasta detenerse. De pronto se dio cuenta que Nanoha había vuelto.

Tenía su mente a kilómetros de distancia. Tanto así que cuando entró en la calle donde vivía vio el automóvil aparcado a unos cuantos metros de su casa pero no supo decir de quien era, ni vio a la persona que estaba recostada sobre el timón del carro. Ella aún seguía pensando en el extraño encuentro de esa tarde. En como el tiempo había pasado, en lo bien parecido que era su amigo y en lo curiosa que se había sentido cuando tocó la mano de Yunno. Ni rastros de Fate en su mente, solo pensaba en ese encuentro, a pesar de que se decía que era una tontería estar haciéndolo, no dejaba de sentirse un poco nerviosa y excitada por la cita que tenía con él al día siguiente.

Detuvo su auto frente a su casa y luego bajó pensando que podía usar el vestido escotado que le había regalado Gill el día anterior. En los brazos cargaba la bolsa de su compra. Cuando de pronto una voz por demás conocida sonó a su espalda y la sacó de sus cavilaciones, como si le hubieran echado agua helada mientras dormía. Se detuvo por completo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿Dónde andabas? Te esperé toda la tarde.

Sin volverse Nanoha habló de la forma tan fría e indiferente con que lo había hecho la noche anterior por teléfono.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Fate?

Nuevamente Fate se sintió irritada por la actitud de Nanoha, pero como pudo, logró mantener la calma. Sabía que no le convenía para nada comportarse mal delante de Nanoha. Aun así trato de estirar un poco el elástico. Y ella también hablo con un tono frío, aunque no tanto como el usado por Nanoha.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novia? Y más para traerle su regalo de cumpleaños.

Nanoha se volteó muy lentamente y a pesar de que la oscuridad era casi absoluta (las luces de la calle no se encendían sino hasta las siete y media) distinguió perfectamente a Fate, parada en la penumbra, con una mano sostenía una caja y en la otra sostenía un ramo de flores envuelto en un papel completamente empapado, las hojas de las flores lucían algo maltratadas pero aún así se veían lindas. Y Nanoha tuvo que admitir que Fate también se veía bastante hermosa esa noche. Pero ninguna de las cosas que vio la hizo ceder.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron y Nanoha observó la misma mirada soberbia de Fate. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Fate terminó bajando su cabeza. Nanoha lo disfrutó internamente. Pero en seguida Fate volvió a levantar la vista, solo que ahora ya no había soberbia sino una desesperación y quizá también un arrepentimiento que le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

-Oh vamos Nanoha, perdóname ya, tu sabes que no lo hice a propósito. No fue mi culpa. Mi madre, sabes, ella me mando a llamar por la mañana y no pude salir de su casa sino hasta las siete, ya sabes como es ella y lo lejos que vive, y el trafico. Ese estúpido trafico. Parece que fue un accidente, pero yo…

Mientras veía esa mirada llena de necesidad apremiante, Nanoha se sintió tentada a decirle a Fate que estaba bien, que la perdonaba y que todo estaba bien entre ellas. Pero supo que si hacía eso jamás podría ser libre del amor doloroso de Fate. Así que con todas sus fuerzas bajó la vista y la interrumpió.

-No me interesa Fate, No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. No me importa lo que haya sucedido ésta vez. No me importan tus excusas ni tus explicaciones. Y para que estés tranquila, está bien. No llegaste anoche después de que me lo prometiste pero no te preocupes por eso que te perdono. Pero no me molestes más. No deseo regresar a lo mismo. Estoy harta de tu actitud irresponsable, egocéntrica, soberbia y neurótica. Y no quiero oírte más. Nosotras no somos nada más que compañeras de trabajo y si no me hablas de trabajo te pido que te largues.

Nanoha no esperó respuesta y continuó su camino hasta la puerta.

Era evidente que Fate no esperaba esa respuesta, por que cuando Nanoha terminó de hablar de inmediato no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se fuera. Estaba completamente petrificada. Pero justo en el momento en que Nanoha abría la puerta, Fate salió de su estado de inercia y se arrojó sobre Nanoha, que ya cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-Por favor Nanoha no lo hagas. No vine aquí para darte explicaciones, sino para pedirte una disculpa por no haber podido estar aquí. Lamento haberte lastimado Nanoha te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Ella la volvió a mirar con unos ojos tan vacíos que atemorizaron a Fate, pero ella trato de continuar, no podía perder a Nanoha, sabía que lo estaba haciendo y por eso se obligó a continuar aunque ya no sabía que más decir.

-También te traje tú regalo.- dijo al fin en una voz tan suave que apenas resultó audible al tiempo que extendía sus brazos.

Nanoha pudo notar la suplica que había en ese tono, más por el hecho de que en la última nota había oído como su voz se quebraba. Ahora los ojos de ella estaban brillosos a punto de llorar. Ella también se sentía al borde del llanto, pero no se permitió hacerlo y se quedó un rato en silenció y luego bajó la bolsa de su compra y recogió los regalos que Fate le tendía

-Muchas gracias, y ya te dije que te perdono Fate.

Luego cerró la puerta y eso fue todo. Fate se quedó afuera, parada en la oscuridad delante de la puerta de Nanoha.

Quiso tocar la puerta pero supo que sería inútil, así que con lágrimas en sus mejillas regresó a su auto y manejó en silencio hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, sentía las piernas de hule, le temblaba el cuerpo y creyó que iba a desmayarse. El mundo se opacó, pero en seguida volvió a cobrar color. Nanoha logró llegar al refrigerador a tiempo para apoyarse. Nunca le había hablado con tanta determinación a Fate y eso por un lado le parecía que estaba bien, pues por fin había podido imponerse a sus temores y a toda la personalidad de Fate.

Pero por otro lado sentía un gran dolor, más por lo que había visto en esos ojos, pues sabía que eso era todo, finalmente se había liberado de Fate. Ya no habría futuro para ellas, y comprender eso, aún sobre todo lo dañino que había sido para ella esa relación, era bastante doloroso. Por que aún seguía amando a Fate, y por lo que había visto en sus ojos Fate también la amaba a ella. Y el hecho de pensar en que quizá lo siguiera haciendo pero que ya no estarían más tiempo juntas, la hacía sentirse con una terrible angustia. Y por fin mientras seguía apoyada en el refrigerador, sintió que algo cedió dentro de ella, volvió a recordar los ojos de Fate y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los suyos propios.

Y las lágrimas no paraban, caían sin detenerse como ella misma lo hacía en su interior. Fate Testarossa en **caída libre** y sin paracaídas. Así se sentía, mientras acostada en su cama lloraba amargamente por Nanoha. Su almohada se había convertido en una esponja húmeda. La noche era cerrada y en su casa no había una sola luz encendida. Y en medio de toda esa oscuridad sepulcral, sólo sus gemidos de dolor eran escuchados por nadie.

No podía dejar de pensar en que lo había echado todo a perder. Todo por su **** inmadurez, cuantas veces no le había prometido que iba a cambiar y nunca lo hacía. Cuantas veces Nanoha la había perdonado y ella había vuelto a herirla. Bueno, parecía que ese era el fin, Nanoha finalmente se había cansado y había hecho lo que cualquier persona habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Dejarla, como se dejan las cosas que nos hacen daño.

Y supo entender que por más que lo tratara de negar, ella se había convertido en una mala persona. Había sido una mala persona con todo el mundo, y todos se habían ido alejando de ella, todos menos Nanoha, que se había quedado junto a ella a pesar de ello, y todo por ese amor que le guardaba y que ella nunca había logrado demostrarle de igual manera. Si, ahora en medio de esa soledad lo entendía, al final no había sido por haber faltado a su cumpleaños, sino por que había botado por última vez la confianza inspirada en el amor que Nanoha le tenía, eso era lo que había venido destruyendo desde hacia un buen rato, y que finalmente lo había terminado de romper. La confianza que mantenía ese vinculo de amor entre ellas unido. Ahora que ya no existía, ya no podían estar más tiempo juntas, a pesar de que se siguieran amando. Y eso era lo más doloroso, por que también se daba cuenta de cuanto amaba a Nanoha, de cuanto la necesitaba y cuanto la extrañaba. De cómo le hacían faltas sus besos y sus caricias. Pero ahora sabía que eso se había acabado. Hubiera querido decirle a Nanoha que por fin había logrado comprender por que la había lastimado tantas veces. Hubiera querido decirle que ahora que conocía el problema estaba completamente segura de que no volvería a ocurrir. Pero sabía que no se podía, por que Nanoha nunca la volvería a escuchar. Y a pesar de que esta vez si fuera cierto de que no volvería a cometer otro error igual ya no había oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Así que continuó llorando en medio de la noche mientras se abrazaba a si misma para tratar de soportar el dolor que sentía en su alma. Y siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, como solía hacerlo a veces cuando era una niña.

* * *

Así queeee…. quién va a matar a quién? hahaha

Hay, espero que en verdad les guste la historia pues yo la amo así sea súper dramática haha. En parte me siento mal porque no me gusta hacer/ver sufrir a Fate (no se porque en este tipo de historias me gusta ver sufrir a Nanoha) pero bueno, aquí sufren ambas XD.

Por cierto que esta historia me hace acordar mucho a la de USED TO BE (que la están traduciendo en español) así que si no la han leído, háganlo! ;)

En fin, la historia no es nada larga, sospecho que son como 5 capítulos así que dependiendo el público la postearé una o dos veces a la semana :)

Por otro lado, los invito a leer **"Nanoha & Fate" **la cual también estaré poniendo la continuación la siguiente semana! :)

Un saludo gigante!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **Si bien no hubo muchos comentarios, si hubo gente que la siguiera y decidí poner la continuación hoy ;) (le gano por uno a "Nanoha & Fate", por eso será primero esta xD)

En fin, mil gracias por los comentarios de apoyo! espero crezcan poco a poco y que les siga gustando. Este capítulo esta cargado de emociones, ya verán ;)

Disclaimer: MSLN ni "La última hoja de otoño" me pertenecen. Solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

**II PARTE: Algunas decisiones **

La mañana siguiente el cielo amaneció encapotado, unas gruesas nubes oscuras ocultaban al sol y amenazan con soltar una lluvia tenaz de un momento a otro. El viento era frío y corría fuertemente, dejándose sentir en los alerones de las casas.

Fate despertó tal y como se había dormido, totalmente vestida, con las piernas recogidas y las rodillas a la altura del pecho y sus brazos cerrados alrededor de sus hombros, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con un rostro de cansancio que sólo significaba que sus sueños no habían sido para nada reconfortante.

Cuando trató de levantarse sin mucho éxito, puesto que sintió una leve punzada de dolor en la espalda y advirtió con bastante indiferencia que su almohada estaba completamente mojada a causa de sus lágrimas nocturnas. Cuando por fin se logró parar el dolor de espalda se intensificó, pero no le importo y se dirigió con paso lento al cuarto de baño.

Pasó ahí poco más de una hora, cuando salió eran las nueve con veinte, pero el día era bastante oscuro como para tener esa impresión. Se terminó de secar el cabello con una toalla y pensó en bajar a comer, pero descubrió que no tenía nada de apetito, a pesar de que no había cenado. Luego se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde, tomó el auricular del teléfono y lo sostuvo un instante sin hacer nada. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad marcó el número. Escuchó impasible como sonaba y sonaba y nadie contestaba, al quinto llamado se escuchó un chasquido y la voz de Nanoha contestó, claro que era la grabación de su maquina contestadora. Pero a Fate no le importó y comenzó a hablar con una voz débil, lenta y cansada, y con una gran tristeza imposible de ocultar.

-Hola, Nanoha. Sólo llamada para preguntar como estás y… y ver si querrías salir conmigo hoy en la tarde por que necesito hablar contigo y… -de pronto soltó un sollozo y su voz se hizo aguda y lacrimosa pero continuó hablando.- y… decirte que te amo… y que te extraño y que necesito verte…

Antes que terminara de hablar se escuchó un zumbido y luego sonó la línea muerta. Fate colgó el teléfono y luego se recostó en la cama y volvió a llorar. Quizá pasó una hora llorando, antes de que se pudiera tranquilizar lo suficiente para volver a tomar el teléfono otra vez.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo los mensajes en su máquina contestadora y Nanoha los fue escuchan todos, acostada sobre su cama, con la cabeza hundida sobre la almohada. No los quería escuchar, y hubiera desconectado esa máquina para ya no escucharlos más, pero tampoco lo podía hacer, era incapaz de hacerlo por que una parte de ella necesitaba seguir escuchando esos mensajes. En cada uno escuchaba el triste lamento de Fate que siempre parecía estar llorando, pero que seguía mandando uno tras otro. Al principio había cortado varias veces la comunicación antes de que Fate terminara de hablar, pero ahora dejaba que siguiera hablando hasta que sus sollozos hacían ininteligible sus palabras. Así paso todo el día entero.

A las cinco de la tarde ya no lo soportaba, pero seguía siendo incapaz de apagar el aparato y cortar el teléfono. Sentía que no podía hacerle eso a Fate.

De pronto recordó el compromiso que tenía y pensó que lo mejor sería cancelarlo, no se sentía de ánimos para ir a cenar con alguien en ese instante. Pero como seguían cayendo llamadas que ya no podía seguir escuchando pero que tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlas, sacó el vestido que un día antes había decidido usar y se fue a alistarse.

A las seis y media ya estaba arreglada, pero aún faltaba una hora para que la llegaran a traer, y la verdad no se creía capaz de soportar una hora más dentro de esa casa a la espera que volviera sonar el timbre del teléfono y con el torbellino de pensamientos que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Así que tomó las llaves de su carro y salió con rumbo a la casa de Yunno.

Durante el camino le habló para decirle pedirle disculpas por haber alterado el plan, pero que por un inconveniente no iba a poder esperarlo en su casa como tenían pensando. Pero que ella podía ir hasta su casa y que luego saldrían juntos. A Yunno pareció no importarle el cambio del plan y estuvo de acuerdo. Así que a las siete con veinticinco minutos Nanoha estaba otra vez en casa de Yunno. Durante el camino había ido recobrando un poco los ánimos aunque aún se sentía lo suficientemente mal para demostrarlo en ciertas ocasiones.

En general no se pudo decir que esa cena fue la velada esperada pero en términos normales estuvo bien.

Cuando Yunno miró a Nanoha, le pareció que se veía bellísima, pero al observar su rostro llenó de una preocupación levemente disimulada por una sonrisa, supo que las cosas no podían andar bien. Aún así no dijo nada por el temor de que el motivo de esa preocupación y tal vez incomodidad de Nanoha fuera él mismo. Por un segundo se le vino a la cabeza su vida social previa a la universidad, cuando todas las chicas le hablaban sólo por el interés de sus calificaciones. Al principio creía que ellas en verdad querían conocerlo y andar con él, pero cuando las invitaba a salir veía sus ojos llenos de una preocupación e incomodidad que lo hacían sentir como la basura más grande de la tierra. Y por eso fue que no dijo nada, porque a pesar de que creía sumamente improbable que Nanoha anduviera preocupada por salir con él, ya que si así fuera ella no habría aceptado en primera instancia, los recuerdos y temores frescos de un pasado no muy agradable para él, aún los llevaba muy vivos dentro de si. Sin embargo no dejó que unos cuantos espantajos de hacia más de cinco años lo torturan para que cancelara todo los planes.

Nanoha se sentía muy mal, se sentía mal por Fate, al dejarla sumida en un sufrimiento muy penoso; por Yunno, al que le estaba arruinando su invitación con la bola de problemas que rodaba por su cabeza, y se sentía mal por ella misma que a pesar de haber zanjado definitivamente el asunto con Fate, seguía sintiendo una desazón, como si estuviera desubicada.

Pero a pesar de ello, sacó la fuerza necesaria para llevar bien la noche, sin pensar mucho en sus problemas, y a pesar de uno u otro inconveniente de falta de animó por aquí y por allá, como cuando ella se negó a la invitación de Yunno a bailar, el resto de la noche fue buena.

Pasaron hablando casi todo el tiempo del pasado, recordando anécdotas de cuando eran infantes y vivían cerca; de los profesores que les gustaban y disgustaban en el colegio; de los compañeros y amigos que habían tenido; y se preguntaron donde estarían en esos momentos cada uno de ellos. En ese momento volvió a suceder algo muy curioso que por unos instantes hizo que Nanoha olvidara por completo todo el caos que tenía en su mente.

Fue cuando ella le preguntó donde creía que estuvieran el resto de todos aquellos compañeros, todos esos niños con los que habían jugado tantas tardes, juntos hasta el momento en que la noche llegaba y sus madres los mandaban a llamar para la cena, y antes de separarse se prometían que el día siguiente sería mucho más divertido.

-¿Dónde crees tú que estén en éste mismo instante?- preguntó Nanoha con verdadera nostalgia, mientras miraba soñadoramente por la ventana del elegante restaurante hacia la iluminada noche de la ciudad.

Yunno siguió la línea de su mirada y se encontró con ese hermoso paisaje de pequeñas luces que resplandecían majestuosamente en la negrura de la noche, y la suave música que se escuchaba dentro del lugar, lo hizo evocar esas tardes, que sin lugar ha dudad habían sido las mejores de su vida. Entonces tomó la mano de Nanoha con la suya, sin dejar de ver a la noche, y se la apretó suavemente. Ella lo volvió a mirar a él, y luego él a ella. Sus miradas se clavaron en el otro. Y Yunno sólo pudo responder lo que tenía en mente.

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea donde pueden estar éstos mismos momentos. Pero sabes algo. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que ninguno de todos ellos puede ser igual de afortunado, como lo soy yo en éste instante.

Volvió a apretar su mano una vez más y luego la soltó. Nanoha sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, pero no quiso ocultar su vista como el día anterior. Por el contrario siguió contemplando la bella mirada de Yunno, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Y luego fue ella, quien le cogió la mano para besársela suavemente.

-Gracias Yunno, Eres muy lindo. Y no sabes lo afortunada que también me siento yo al estar junto a ti.

Se miraron un momento más con afecto y eso fue todo. Continuaron con sus pláticas acerca del pasado y otras veces del presente. Y así se consumieron la noche.

Nanoha no habló en ningún momento de su recién terminada relación con Fate, más que para comentar vagamente algunos puntos que no se salían de lo laboral. Y Yunno no habló de Aria, su ex-esposa. Ninguno de los dos creyó que fuera necesario comentarlo.

Regresaron en el auto de Nanoha, y ella no tuvo inconveniente en dejar que él lo manejara. En el camino él había pedido un taxi. La llevó hasta su casa, eran las once menos diez, y cuando ambos se bajaron del auto, ella lo pensó un momento y luego lo invitó a pasar a su casa. Yunno se lo agradeció, pero le dijo que tal vez en otra ocasión, el taxi que había pedido lo aguardaba. Se despidieron con un suave beso cuya primer objetivo era la mejilla, pero que terminó siendo en los labios. A ninguno de los dos le importó. Ella le entregó el número de su teléfono y él le aseguró que le iba a llamar. Él se subió en el taxi y ella entró a su casa.

Eso fue todo por esa noche.

Esa misma noche, mientras Nanoha se despedía de Yunno, Fate yacía acostada en su cama, con las luces pagadas, contemplando el cielo de su habitación. Había sido un mal día para ella. Había dejado once mensajes en la contestadora de Nanoha, y no tenía la respuesta de ninguno sólo. Claro que eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Finalmente Nanoha había terminado con ella, algo que no era reprochable, y no había más que hacer al respecto. Fate lo sabía, con el peso de toda la razón sabía que todo estaba perdido; pero aún así continuaba repitiéndose que debía hablar con Nanoha, que debía recuperarla. No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo pero tenía que intentar algo, por que ella amaba a Nanoha, la amaba con todo el corazón. Y por eso tenía que hacer algo para demostrárselo. Por supuesto que eso era algo bastante difícil. Llevaba más de un año sin demostrarle verdaderamente cuanto la amaba y pensar que ahora podía hacer algo para recuperarla, ya cuando Nanoha se había cansado de ella y la había mandado a volar definitivamente, era algo bastante ilógico.

Pero Fate tenía claro que hacer algo no era una elección, y mientras la noche caía, ella había pasado pensando que era lo que podía hacer para que Nanoha la perdonara una última vez. Pasaron las horas y nada se le ocurrió

Cenó poco y enseguida se fue a acostar, con la idea de que algo se le podía proyectar mientras estaba en su cama. Pero no fue así, nada llegaba a su mente, ni un atisbo de idea. Y cuando comenzaba a sentirse desesperada y llena de angustia por pensar en que todo estaba perdido, el sueño le robo la conciencia y se durmió.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba desayunando una masa de cereal con leche, que ese pequeño atisbo de idea que tanto esperaba llegó a su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el cereal cuando supo que era lo que podía hacer para demostrarle a Nanoha que en verdad la amaba. No era mucho, quizá nada, pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte, sirviera para que Nanoha se diera cuenta de su amor. Así que sin perder tiempo, dejo a un lado el plato de comida que tenía frente a ella y fue en busca del teléfono.

* * *

Cuando regresaba de la ducha, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, supuso que sería Fate otra vez así que con algo de fastidio, dejó que la máquina tomara la llamada. Pero de inmediato se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que provenía del aparato.

-Hola Nanoha, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que no pienses que estoy siendo un abusivo, por llamarte a estas horas de la mañana. Solo quería asegurarme que estés bien, anoche la pasé fantásticamente, pero hubo algo que me pasó carcomiendo la cabeza toda la noche. Y es que parecías un poco extraña por ratos, como preocupada. Entonces creía que quizá se debía a mí. Así que si dije algo que no debí decir o…

Por un momento el nerviosismo la paralizó cuando identificó la voz que hablaba, pero cuando escuchó lo que decía, de inmediato se obligó moverse y corrió para contestar el teléfono antes de que Yunno terminara de hablar.

-¿Yunno? Gracias por la llamada.

-¿Nanoha?

-Si, perdona que no pude contestar antes por que estaba en el baño. Y no digas estupideces sabes que me la pasé de maravilla y tú no has hecho nada mal. Lo cierto es que soy yo quien debe disculparse. Si, es verdad que ayer andaba un poco incómoda, pero se trataba de asuntos personales y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Por eso perdóname por no haber hecho mejor la velada que tuvimos ayer.

El silenció reinó un momento en la línea. Luego la voz pausada de Yunno se escuchó claramente.

-Bueno, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte porque por mi no pudo haber sido una mejor noche. Aunque lamentó lo que dices y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti sólo dímelo.

Sin tener una idea clara de lo que hacía, Nanoha aferró con más fuerza el articular.

-…mmm. Quizás si haya algo. ¿Por qué no nos vemos hoy en la tarde?

-¿Dónde?- la forma de preguntar fue raída y cándida. Como si hubiera estado esperando que ella le pidiera que se vieran.

-Bueno que te parece en el centro comercia del otro día. Me gustaría hablar contigo y hay ciertas cosas de mí que no te he dicho.

-No te preocupes, sólo dime una hora y ahí estaré.

-¿Qué tal a las cuatro?

-A las cuatro suena perfecto.

-Entonces nos vemos

-Ok. Cuídate.

-Tu también.

Con el sonido de la línea muerta, Nanoha se quedó con el auricular en la mano sin terminar de comprender que era exactamente lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Le había pedido a Yunno que se reuniera con ella para contarle todos sus problemas con Fate? Cuando supo que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho se preguntó por que. ¿Por qué pensaba abrirse ante una persona que acababa de conocer?

Bueno, no lo acabó de conocer. Fue mi amigo cuando éramos niños -se dijo mentalmente.

Si, pero eso fue hace más de seis o siete años. O ya no te acuerdas que cuando llegaste a la preparatoria tu fuiste quien se alejó de él

Tal vez si, pero no veo nada de malo en querer volver a ser amiga de él. Sólo por que en la preparatoria fui algo tonta con él no significa que siga siendo igual de inmadura. Y si él se portó tan bien conmigo, contándome tantas cosas personales de él, por que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo -después de eso Nanoha creyó que no volvería a asaltarle ninguna otra duda, cuando volvió a escuchar otra voz dentro de ella.

Y por que no admites que el tipo de gusta, que te sientes atraída hacia él y que por eso no puedes dejar de pensar en él, y que la verdadera razón de pedirle que se vieran no es contarle tus problemas sino estar cerca de él

El pensamiento le cayó como un torrente de hielo, pero ni siquiera así quiso darse por vencida.

Bueno y si así fuese que tiene de malo, el es un hombre guapo y yo no tengo a nadie

Y la misma voz que no se cansaba de cuestionarle todas sus ideas, preguntó lo que ella no quería que le preguntaran.

¿Y Fate?

Cada vez se sentía más exasperada por estarse debatiendo contra ella misma por la simple decisión de pedirle a Yunno que se reuniera con ella.

Fate ya no está conmigo, tenemos meses de no estar juntas. Creo que ha llegado la hora que la olvide

Supuso que esa respuesta zanjaría toda la discusión, por que si en algo estaba de acuerdo todo su cerebro, era que el asunto con Fate había terminado. Así que convencida de que estaba en su razón, depositó con excesiva fuerza el auricular encima del aparato. Pero cuando creía que la voz de su propia conciencia se había retirado a algún otro lugar, regresó con una pregunta que fue incapaz de contestar.

¿Ya no la amas?

* * *

-Srita. Testarossa, puede pasar, la doctora la atenderá en este instante.

-Esta bien.

Fate soltó la revista que tenía en la mano y se levantó del sofá que estaba a un lado de la recepción. Caminó lentamente hasta el cuarto que le habían indicado y luego entró.

La habitación estaba pintada de un verde limón bastante llamativo. Se trataba de una estancia, con un despacho cuya pared posterior estaba tapizada con certificados y títulos que Fate supuso tenían el propósito de impresionar a las personas que entraban ahí. En la otra pared había un enorme librero totalmente lleno. En una esquina había un maceta con una bonita planta y a un lado, frente a ella estaba un escritorio, al otro lado una bella mujer estaba vestida con un lindo traje de ejecutivo. Su cabello era rosado y largo, y aquellos ojos le hicieron recordar a los de Nanoha, sus ojos eran completamente azules y usaba unas pequeñas gafas que le daban un aspecto bastante intelectual. La mujer no debía de tener más de treinta años y Fate pensó que era bastante linda.

-Fate Testarossa, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Y la mujer siguió hablando con una voz llena de alegría.

-Que bien, no nos visitan muchas celebridades, ¿sabe?

Fate no supo que responder y guardo silencio.

-Bueno, pues siéntese y cuénteme lo que la ha traído por aquí.

Fate se mantuvo callada uno instantes más y luego comenzó.

-Mire, en realidad no se si he venido al lugar correcto. Lo que deseo nada más es alguien que me pueda ayudar a resolver un pequeño problema.

-Bueno, lo de "pequeño problema" déjeme averiguarlo a mí. Pero cuénteme ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

Fate respiró profundamente y se lo dijo.

-Deseo que me ayude a regresar con mi novia.

La mujer la miró con un aire suspicaz.

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

-Que me ayude a regresar con mi novia.

Ella no quitó esa mirada de sus ojos

-¿Novia?

-Mire no he venido a discutir mi preferencia sexual. Vine por que tengo graves problemas de personalidad, y eso ha provocado que pierda a la persona que más amo en el mundo. Ahora, necesito cambiar mi forma de ser, para demostrarle que la amo. Alguien me recomendó a un psicólogo, ¿usted es psicóloga, verdad? ¿Puede ayudarme o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?

-Bueno, una cosa me ha quedado claro y es que de verdad tiene un problema de actitud. Pero si, aquí podemos ayudarle.

* * *

-¿Y entonces, todo ha terminado? ¿No piensas volver con ella?

-No, no pienso volver. Entre Fate y yo todo ha terminado. No pienses que no me duele, claro que me duele, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Fate es una persona diferente y... bueno yo también soy otra persona diferente.

Sentados en una banca del centro comercial, Yunno y Nanoha bebían dos Frozen de café y platicaban acerca de Fate.

Se habían reunido a la hora pactada, Nanoha había llegado bastante nerviosa, y cuando lo vio a él comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Iba vestida con, pantalones vaqueros, botas y una pequeña blusa negra. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una cinta.

Cuando se encontraron, se saludaron con un beso y luego, tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar.

Nanoha había pasado más de una hora contándole toda la historia de Fate y ella, desde cuando habían empezado a quererse a escondidas, hasta el momento en que todo había cambiando entre ellas. Yunno, había escuchado atentamente, sorprendiéndose en algunas partes y comprendiendo a la perfección algunas otras. Cuando por fin había terminado de hablar tenía la boca completamente seca y aceptó de buena gana las bebidas heladas que Yunno le había invitado. A pesar de haber descubierto casi todas sus emociones a alguien a quien no veía desde que era una niña, Nanoha se sintió bien de sacar todo esa masa de sentimientos que tenía guardadas en el pecho.

-¿Y estas segura de que te sientes bien con ello? -preguntó cuando Nanoha terminó de hablar.

Nanoha lo pensó un largo rato y luego respondió afirmativamente. Yunno asintió y luego con una sonrisa y una mirada bastante seductiva volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno y ¿no has pensado en alguien más? Y cuando terminó de hablar deslizo suavemente una mano por la espalda de Nanoha. Acariciándola.

A ella le sorprendió muchísimo su pregunta y le sorprendió a una más el contacto de su mano por la espalda, tanto así que estuvo a punto de botar el vaso que llevaba, derramando un poco del frozen de café semisólido en su blusa, dejando unas manchas pardas. Sus mejillas se habían puesto del color del tomate, pero cuando vio que Yunno comenzaba a reírse, comprendió que todo había sido broma. Y aunque se sintió molesta por haberla hecho sentir tan nerviosa al grado de manchar su ropa, no pudo dejar de reírse ella también por la vergüenza que había sentido.

-Debería golpearte ahí abajo -le dijo y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lo siento, Nanoha. No fue mi intención, de verdad. No sabía que tenías los nervios de un gato. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a limpiarte… aunque quizá termines de derramar el resto del vaso en tu cuerpo.

Nanoha volvió a sonrojarse y Yunno emitió otro estallido de carcajadas y se tendió doblado sobre una banca sin dejar de reírse. Aullando en risas y con un gran dolor en el abdomen apenas y sintió cuando Nanoha vació todo el vaso sobre su cabeza.

Diez minutos después los dos caminaba otra vez juntos, Nanoha se había echado agua mineral sobre las manchas, pero éstas sólo se habían regado. Y Yunno, había tenido que lavarse el pelo en uno de los baños del centro comercial.

-Eso no fue muy gentil, Nanoha. Sabes que no lo hice a propósito -le dijo cuando salía, secándose el cabello con un pañuelo.

-Bueno yo tampoco.- respondió Nanoha con una sonrisita.- tengo nervios de gato ¿recuerdas?

-Creo que voy a perder el cabello después de habérmelo lavado en uno de esos baños.

-No te preocupes, yo te compraré una peluca.

-Ja, Ja, eres muy graciosa.

-Lo siento.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran las siete menos quince de la tarde, y casi había oscurecido totalmente.

-Ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir. De verdad te agradezco que hayas estado junto a mí.

Nanoha se paró en puntitas y besó a Yunno en la comisura de los labios, ahora fue éste el que se puso rojo.

-Bueno, ya sabes cuando me necesites siempre estaré contigo.

-Gracias. Tal vez nos podamos volver a ver.

-Me encantaría. Esta semana estaré un poco ocupado, preparando el proyecto, pero quizá el jueves o el viernes podamos salir a comer.

-Está bien. Estaré esperando.

Luego ambos se despidieron y cada uno se alejó por caminos distintos. Mientras manejaba Nanoha no logró recordar desde hacía cuanto tiempo no se sentía tan bien.

Cuando entró a su casa aún se sentía bien. Suponía que así debía de sentirse, y no porque creyese que las palabras de la doctora habían comenzado a hacer efecto. Simplemente por que sentía que su firme determinación de cambio, iba por buen camino.

-Por supuesto que eso no significa nada aún -dijo depositando las llaves en la mesa.- Debo aprender a controlarme. Nanoha debe de observar que de verdad estoy cambiando.

Cuando regresó a la sala después de cenar, con la intención de ver televisión. Notó que su maquina contestadora estaba parpadeando. La certeza de que Nanoha por fin le había respondido alguno de sus mensajes le iluminó la cabeza. Así que llena de felicidad apretó el botón para correr los mensajes. Solo era uno y no de Nanoha.

-Fate, ¿Qué hay? Sabes, me encuentro solo y estoy muy aburrido. Así que pensé en llamarte. Tal vez podamos romper ese record de siete horas, aún me duele la espalda. Tu si que te sabes mover chica. Llámame para ponernos de acuerdo y tal vez…

Fate permaneció parada un momento, sin saber que hacer. Se sentía enojada, nerviosa y preocupada. Más que todo preocupada, porque una parte de ella se sintió súbitamente tentada a tomar el teléfono y llamar. No sabía la razón, simplemente sentía el impulso de hacerlo. Pero la imágen de Nanoha fue demasiado potente en su cabeza. Así que se acercó a la máquina y apretó el botón de borrar.

Luego se fue a su habitación.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel viernes en que Nanoha decidió romper de una vez por todas con Fate. En esas dos semanas se hablaron poco y se vieron mucho menos. Desde que Fate había ido a visitarla aquel sábado por la tarde. No se habían visto más que tres veces. Todas en la oficina del jefe y manager de las dos. Básicamente todo había sido por asuntos de trabajo.

Dentro de un mes y medio, cuando mucho dos comenzaría a grabar un nuevo disco. Mientras tanto se tenían que mantener calmadas y sin meterse en problemas. Cuando dijo esto observó con mayor énfasis a Fate, que permanecía callada y con la cabeza gacha en un sofá que estaba en el fondo del cuarto.

Ninguna de esas veces en que se vieron, Fate trató de buscar a Nanoha, cuando salían del lugar. Simplemente se despedía como si entre ellas nunca había habido nada. Nanoha notó eso y no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco dolida por ello. Bueno la verdad era que se había sentido bastante dolida pero no se atrevía a admitirlo, después de que ella misma había terminado con todo.

Durante esas dos semanas Nanoha salió a comer dos veces con Yunno. Una, el jueves que él había dicho y otra para almorzar, el martes siguiente. De las dos citas Nanoha había salido sintiéndose bastante extraña, como encantada. Pero aun así se negaba a aceptar que quizá se estuviera enamorando de él.

Fate también había tenido un tiempo bastante activo. Sus terapias eran de una hora a veces dos, dos veces por semana, los lunes y viernes. Y aunque ella aún seguía sin sentirse como si hubiese experimentado una gran conversión, si se sentía bien pensando en que pronto podría estar nuevamente con Nanoha. Sólo debía mantener la calma, sin cometer un solo error y todo saldría bien. Y de hecho siguió pensando eso hasta aquel extraño viernes en que observó a Nanoha con otro tipo. Eso terminó con todo.

Era viernes, hacia dos semanas que Nanoha había celebrado su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Y Fate acababa de salir de su cuarta cita médica (aunque Fate dudaba que los psicólogos pudieran usar el título de médicos), donde había pasado más de una hora hablando de por que la mayoría de veces hacía las cosas sin pensarlas mucho. Eso no era ningún problema si se hacía una vez o dos, pero para Fate ser impulsiva era una costumbre.

A pesar de que le molestaba todo el asunto ese de las "terapias" que la hacían sentirse como si estuviera demente, debía admitir que aquella mujer hacía bien su trabajo. Lograba hacer que Fate se sintiera bien en confianza, tanto así que en dos ocasiones se había echado a llorar delante de ella. Si, la Dra. Wolkenritter (o como quería que le llamaran) le agradaba, era linda, simpática y sobre todo muy comprensiva. Fate siempre se sentía a gusto con ella.

Esa mañana salió de su consultorio sintiéndose muy bien, algo así como renovada. Eran las once y media de la mañana y comenzaba a sentir el hambre del almuerzo, así que decidió usar el primer ejercicio mental que Signum le había dicho que hiciera. "Esquematizar sus acciones" Básicamente era una especie de solución utilitarista que consistía en trazarse líneas de razonamiento acerca de las posibilidades continuas que le podían surgir en un día, tratando de establecer las causas y las consecuencias de cada una de sus acciones, para tomar aquella que le diera un provecho más objetivo. Y la verdad es que eso era más fácil de lo que había creído en un inicio. Todo se resumía a tomarse unos instantes para pensar las cosas que hacía.

Por eso, esa mañana decidió que lo mejor era que debía ir a almorzar lo más pronto posible antes que el estómago se le saliera por la boca. Utilitaristamente estaba de acuerdo.

Subió a su carro y luego encendió la radio colocando una emisora con música suave. Condujo tranquilamente por todo el centro de la ciudad, mientras tarareaba las canciones que se sabía. Encendió la luz de una de las vías y luego cargó hacia la derecha. Por las bocinas del carro se escuchaba en ese momento "The long and winding road" de The Beatles. Cuando la canción terminó ella detuvo el automóvil y se bajó de el. Había ido al centro comercial con la intención de comerse una hamburguesa en el McDonald's, donde en ese momento Nanoha y Yunno compartían una mesa cerca de la ventana pintada con una gran M roja con los arcos enormes. Claro que ella no lo sabía pero eso no evitó que Fate pudiera verlos juntos y hacerse una extraña idea de la situación.

-A Fate y a mí nos gustaba venir juntas a éste lugar. Sirven buenas hamburguesas.

-Supongo que si.

Nanoha y Yunno estaban por tercera ocasión en el mismo centro comercial en el que hacía casi dos semanas se habían encontrado después de cinco años. El motivo era simple, Yunno trabajaba en las oficinas del centro y ese era el lugar más apropiado que Nanoha había encontrado para que pudieran almorzar juntos, y él pudiera regresar a tiempo a su trabajo. ¿Otra extraña evidencia de ese lazo especial que ambas unían? O quizá sólo otra coincidencia. Bueno no importaba, el caso era que Nanoha había pensado en llevarlo ahí, para pagar todas las invitaciones previas que él le había hecho.

Últimamente la relación con Yunno se estaba estrechando bastante, se hablaban por teléfono casi todos los días, hacían planes para verse cada vez que podían, una vieja y tal vez olvidada confianza de verdadero amigos los volvía a unir. Nanoha lo notaba y una parte de ella estaba emocionada por ello, pero otra parte se asustaba ante la idea de lo iba a pasar a continuación. Aunque para ser sincera casi lo estaba esperando, deseaba impaciente el día en que por fin las condiciones fueran optimas y que Yunno se animara a besarla. Lo podía ver en su mente y la imagen para nada le resultaba desagradable.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en aquel lugar? -preguntó él, sosteniendo la bandeja que contenía tres hamburguesa, una bolsita de papas fritas, una soda y una malteada.

-Me parece muy bien.

El lugar era una mesa pegada a una de las ventanas que daba a la entrada del local.

-No sé cómo puedes ser capaz de comerte dos de esas cosas enormes y mantener el cuerpo que tienes-dijo Yunno verdaderamente fascinado al ver a Nanoha tomar las dos hamburguesas que había pedido para ella.

-Y yo no se como eres capaz de comerte a penas una de esas pequeñas cosas y mantener ese enorme cuerpo que tú tienes.

Los dos se echaron a reía. Ahora que se encontraban se hacían bromas a cada momento. Parecía que los dos se lograban entender a la perfección. En cada conversación que sostenían, Nanoha notaba cuanto tenía en común con él. Algo que parecía no haber percatado en los años que habían pasado juntos. Y esa compatibilidad sólo hacía que ella deseara más el momento en que pudiera sentir los labios de él contra los suyos.

-Bueno en algo tenías razón, esa hamburguesa es más grande en el dibujo que en la realidad.- dijo mientras hacía puño el papel en donde venía envuelto el pan y veía con algo de desolación el resto de la comida. Nanoha sonrió con una especie de malicia

-Te lo dije. Ahora mira esa enorme fila de personas esperando a ser atendidas. Todos vienen de un montón de lugares diferentes aquí a la hora del almuerzo para saciar su apetito, tú todavía tienes hambre pero no tienes tiempo para pararte en esa fila y pedir otra hamburguesa. ¿Cuánto te tardarías para que te la den? ¿Quince, veinte minutos? Probablemente, pero en media hora tienes que estar en tu trabajo. Si llegas tarde lo más probable es que no te despidan, ni siquiera te lo descontaran de tu salario. Pero oh si, te miraran, verán que eres un irresponsable, y ningún irresponsable puede estar dentro del megaproyecto del centro financiero en Nueva York. Entonces adiós a tus sueños. ¿Y todo porque? Por que no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que no te ibas a llenar sólo con una hamburguesa. Ahora, si te vas sin con el estómago vacío, probablemente te sentirás incómodo el resto de la tarde y no producirás como un empleado ejemplar y ¿sabes finalmente lo que sucederá? Los que no son empleados ejemplares no participan en los megaproyectos. Mucho menos los que ni siquiera llevan un año dentro de la compañía.

Él la miró tan sorprendido como si en verdad estuviese cerca de la ruina por el simple hecho de no haber pedido otra hamburguesa. Y entonces la sonrisa de Nanoha se ensanchó y levantó su otra hamburguesa delante de él.

-Muy bien amigo. Ahora la pregunta más importante de todas. ¿Cuánto vale para ti esta hamburguesa?

-Santo Dios Nanoha. Que panorama. Si lo pones así creo que vale una invitación para cenar mañana.

Nanoha lo observó un rato y negó lentamente.

-No, creo que puedo conseguir algo mejor que eso.

Se llevó la hamburguesa a la boca y le quitó un trozo de una mordida. Cuando se tragó el bocado volvió a ver a Yunno.

-Nanoha no seas así. Acaso tu madre no te enseño a no ser mezquina.

-Tal vez, pero fue hace mucho.

Se volvió a llevar el pan a la boca y le quitó otro trozo.

-Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas. Dos invitaciones a cenar y una al cine. Eso es todo lo que puedo darte, pero por favor dame aunque sea un mordisco de esa hamburguesa o te la arrebato.

-Está bien. Pero que no se diga que no ayudo a las personas que lo necesitan. Aleja tus manos y abre la boca. No confío en ti.

Yunno, extendió su mano y abrió la boca, tal como se lo había pedido Nanoha. Ella acercó el pan hacia él y justo en el momento en que cerraba la boca lo retiró. Los dientes de Yunno sonaron como castañuelas. Nanoha se echó a reír

-Rayos Nanoha, casi pierdo la mitad de mi lengua.

-Está bien, perdona. Todavía no estaba lista, no volverá a suceder. Aleja tus manos.

Yunno lo volvió a hacer, esta vez Nanoha tomó el trozo de pan y lo chocó contra la nariz de Yunno, llenándosela de lechuga y mayonesa, luego retiró el pan y se la choco contra la mejía. Más lechuga y mayonesa. Estaba a punto de volverlo a hacer cuando él le acercó la mano para quitarle el pan. Ella se dio cuenta y extendió el brazo para que él no lo alcanzara, pero él le aferró los hombros para que dejara de moverlos con un brazo y con la otra mano trato de alcanzar el pan. Y entre risas y gritos que todos observaron, se pudieron a juguetear con el pan. Al final los restos amorfos de lo que una vez fue hamburguesa yacían en la mesa, mientras los dos tenían toda la cara llena de mayonesa, lechuga y carne molida.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que justo delante de ellos Fate lo había observado todo, con el rostro completamente blanco y los ojos vidriosos.

Claro que ella no había soportado quedarse. Había salido del lugar cuando ambos terminaban con su estúpido juego "te desharé la comida"

Manejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando entró, casi lo hizo arrancando la puerta de sus goznes, pero aún así supo mantener el carácter hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Donde por fin algo cedió dentro de ella y se echó a llorar.

Se sentía humillada, sola y desesperada. Pero sobre todo se sentía confundida. No lo podía creer. Como era posible que Nanoha anduviera con otro. En un principio se dijo que tal vez todo era una equivocación un simple malentendido, ese bien pudo haber sido un primo o un tío o un sobrino o algún familiar que ella no conocía. Pero que no se podía tratar de un novio. Incluso, convencida de que la posibilidad de que se tratara de un familiar era demasiada ínfima, probó pensar que quizá solo era un amigo, sólo eso un amigo. Eso era lo que las personas decían cuando los sorprendían jugueteando de esa forma con alguien. -Solo se trataba de un amigo- y quizás lo hubiera creído si ella no conociera a Nanoha. Pero ella había visto los ojos de Nanoha, aunque ella no había visto los suyos, y lo que en ella encontró la derrumbó por completo. Eran los mismo ojos con que la había mirado a ella tantas veces cuando se besaban y se acariciaba, eran los misma mirada que tenía cuando hacían el amor. Eran los ojos de deseo de Nanoha, esos ojos que sólo denotaban que se sentía atraída hacia ese sujeto y que lo deseaba.

Entonces Fate no supo hacer otra cosa que derrumbarse, por que si Nanoha deseaba a alguien más, solo podía significar que entre ellas dos ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Era el fin. Y pasó llorando el resto de la tarde. Era el fin, ella lo había visto en los ojos de Nanoha.

Había regresado a su casa a eso de la una y media. El cielo volvía a esta borrascoso, con enormes nubes oscurecidas que se abultaban y opacaba el sol. Un viento fuerte se había comenzado a levantar, moviendo en pequeños remolinos hojas y basuras tiradas en las calles y las aceras. Aún así el aspecto del día era lindo, como el de una pintura barroca.

Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de su estudio, con un pequeño folleto delante de sus ojos que contenía las letras de las canciones que iba a llevar el nuevo disco. Aunque se suponía que las estaba revisando, su mente estaba nuevamente fuera de sí. Pensaba en Yunno y al grado al había llegaba sus sentimientos hacia él. Fate tenía razón, ella lo deseaba. Aunque no lo quería admitir, lo sentía en la sangre. Y sólo podía preguntarse como es que todo había llegado a ese punto. ¿Acaso era posible que ella se estuviera enamorando de otra persona?

Bueno ¿y por que no? se preguntó. Si al fin y al cabo Fate era cosa del pasado. Si, pero aunque ella ya no tuviera nada con Fate, resultaba muy extraño que ella se sintiera atraída a alguien, de esa forma tan rápida y sin previo aviso. Y encima, estaba el hecho de que aún no conocía los sentimientos de Yunno hacia ella, ¿y que tal si para él, ella sólo significaba ser una amiga y nada más? Sería difícil aceptar eso, pero quizá en el fondo mejor, por que a pesar de que deseaba descubrir algo más con Yunno, le daba miedo lo que podía encontrar, y además aún no se sentía lista para superar lo de Fate.

Cansada de las mil incógnitas que giraban sin cesar en su cabeza, decidió que era suficiente, ya no quería seguir pensando más las cosas. Mañana iría a cenar con él y eso era suficiente para ella. Fin de la discusión. Tomó el folleto y se concentró en las letras.

Faltaban poco más de dos horas para que Yunno llegara a traerla, pero ella ya había alistado todo. Constantemente se repetía que era una tonta por ser tan impaciente y apresurada, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había pasado toda la mañana yendo de aquí hacia allá. Había sacado toda la ropa de su armario tratando de decidir cual podría ser la indicada para impresionarlo. Y mientras se probaba una y otra sin lograr elegir una que le pareciera lo suficientemente correcta pasaron seis horas hasta que se pudo poner de acuerdo en que usar. Todavía faltaban cuatro horas para que él llegara, pero eso no la tranquilizaba, sintiendo que aún debía hacer muchas cosas y el tiempo era muy poco. Se suponía que él la iba a recoger a las ocho de la noche, y a las seis de la tarde ella ya había terminado de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer y ahora se sentía sumamente impaciente contando los minutos que faltaban para que él llegara.

Llena de esa peculiar zozobra decidió que aún tenía tiempo para lavarse el cabello otra vez, nunca eran suficiente todas las veces anteriores que se lo había lavado, y una más no creía que le fuese hacer daño, además creía que tenía tiempo suficiente. Estaba en el baño mojándose el cabello cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. De inmediato supo que se trataba de él y que ella tenía el cabello hecho un desastre. No se percató que apenas eran las siete y todavía faltaba una hora para que él llegara.

Terminó de quitarse el jabón lo más rápido que pudo y luego se envolvió la cabeza con una toalla, al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla, buscando un posible excusa por no estar lista.

El timbre ya había sonado unas seis veces antes de que ella hubiera podido alcanzar la puerta, así que previendo la impaciencia de Yunno por estar parado más de dos minutos en medio de la helada noche, empezó a disculparse mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Lo siento, ya voy. No te esperaba tan temprano y resulta que todavía no estoy lista, pero si me…

Fue en el momento en que abría la puerta, cuando toda la sangre del cuerpo se le congeló.

-Hola Nanoha.

Quien estaba parado en el umbral de su casa no era Yunno para llevarla a cenar, sino Fate que la veía con una mirada completamente vacua que asustó a Nanoha y la dejó sin habla.

-Pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a visitarte…espero no haber interrumpido nada.

Su voz era débil, lenta y neutral, sin entonaciones de ningún tipo. Y Nanoha se asombró de la palidez que había adquirido su piel.

-… Fate… no… no sabía que ibas a venir.

-Perdona que no te haya avisado pero últimamente no respondes a mis mensajes así que supuse que tenías algún tipo de problemas con tu máquina contestadora.

Nanoha sentía los latidos de su corazón correr desbocados en sus oídos, todo la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía haber bajado por lo menos quince grados. Estaba completamente helada.

-… Si… bueno… he recibido tus mensajes… sólo que… no he tenido mucho tiempo. Y tú sabes con todo lo que ha pasado…

-Lo sé. ¿Puedo pasar? La noche esta muy fría ¿sabes?

-Si… Perdona.

La mirada de Fate se pasó por el cuerpo de Nanoha, y ella no pudo dejar de darse cuenta.

-Parece que estas esperando a alguien. ¿O llegó en mal momento?

-No… digo si. Lo que pasa es que en efecto estoy esperando a alguien.

Los ojos de Fate regresaron a los de de Nanoha, enarcó sus cejas y la miró con atención.

-¿Si? ¿Y se puede saber a quien? Digo, si no es mucha indiscreción.

-No, es… es un viejo amigo. Tu nunca lo conociste.

Fate asintió y por un momento Nanoha vio en sus ojos un brillo que no le gustó para nada.

-Hace poco tiempo me encontré con él, y bueno ahora nos estamos viendo. Solo para recordar buenos tiempos.

-¿Buenos tiempos?

-Si.

Aún no sabía a que había ido ahí, o por lo menos no estaba segura si hacerlo había sido buena idea, pero escuchar las palabras de Nanoha y ver su completo nerviosismo sólo la hacia enfadarse más y más. Sin embargo no quiso abordar a Nanoha de inmediato y siguió dándole rodeos mientras trataba de alejar el dolor que le nublaba los pensamientos. Cada vez era más difícil.

-¿Y vas a salir con el otra vez?

-¿Otra vez?...

-¿Acaso es tu novio?

-¿Novio? Fate ¿de que estás hablando?

-Suficiente Nanoha. Los vi ayer.

Por un momento Nanoha se sintió más inquieta pero en seguida se esforzó para lograr tranquilizarse. Involuntariamente observó el reloj, apenas pasaban unos cuantos minutos después de las siete.

-Solo fuimos a comer juntos, no creo que eso signifique que es mi novio.

Entonces fue cuando Fate ya no pudo seguir soportándolo y a pesar de haberse dicho que no iba a volver a molestar a Nanoha con el asunto de ellas hasta estar segura de que había cambiado y poder demostrárselo, comenzó a hablar. Su voz anteriormente débil comenzó a ganar fuerza a medida que pronunciaba cada una de las palabras.

-¡Basta Nanoha! Te digo que los vi ayer. Te vi ayer. Miré la forma en que lo veías, ¿olvidas que te conozco? ¿O acaso vas a negar que lo deseaste, que lo querías en ese mismo instante?

Por un lado, Nanoha se sentía mal por sus acusaciones, había descubierto y sabía todo lo que ella misma había negado todo el tiempo y no quería aceptar. Pero por otro lado volvía a sentir esa espinita de enojo hacia Fate por demostrar ese enfado caprichoso como si ella fuera la ofendida. A pesar de eso Nanoha trató de ser paciente con ella y terminar esa conversación lo más pronto posible. Independientemente de eso el viejo dolor que le provocaba discutir con Fate volvía renacer en su interior.

-Fate, ya hemos tenido está discusión antes y creo haber sido lo suficientemente clara para decirte que entre nosotras dos todo ha terminado.

A pesar de eso Fate la ignoró y continuó hablando. Su voz parecía dividirse entre un matiz duro que salía de su enojo y una especie de temblor lleno de miedo y angustia.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu me viste con esos ojos, Nanoha?

-No vamos a volver a hablar de lo mismo Fate. Corta con eso de una vez por todas.

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Fate, y ardían, ardían como lava hirviendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora tienes un nuevo amor en tú vida? ¿Por qué ya me olvidaste como se olvida lo que no tiene importancia?

La paciencia de Nanoha se estaba acabando. Era cierto que se sentía mal por lo que Fate le decía, pero también estaba fastidiada de esa discusión. Así que aunque le dolió ser dura con ella, no creyó que tuviese otra forma de terminar esa conversación de una vez. Su voz dejó de ser paciente y se elevó llena de hastío.

-¿Y que si lo hice? ¿Y que si encontré a otra persona para amar? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer con otras personas? ¡Entiende Fate nosotras ya no tenemos nada! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, maldición!

Las palabras de Nanoha fueron con balas envenenadas para Fate, que cada vez se sentía más y más acabada. Sus lágrimas se habían hecho más abundantes pero no se dejó vencer por la dureza de Nanoha y con las últimas energías que tenía trató de evitar que ella se le escapara.

-Nanoha yo te amo. ¡No lo logras comprender! ¡YO TE AMO!

Nanoha, que también se sentía al borde del llanto dijo con un suspiro aquello que llevaba meses sintiendo.

-Sabes que tu amor me resulta dañino, Fate.

-No esta vez. He cambiado Nanoha, estoy cambiando. Déjame probarlo.

Su voz, sus ojos, su llanto, su rostro, todo en ella era suplicante. Pero Nanoha no se dejó llevar, tenía que ser fuerte a pesar de que sentía profundamente colmada de dolor.

-Tuviste dos años para probarlo. Ahora ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Nada.

El silenció reino por un rato que pareció prolongarse hasta la eternidad. Fate se pasó una mano por sus ojos tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Luego volvió a hablar temblorosamente de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Así que esto es todo? ¿Así es como todo termina? ¿Cinco años echados a la basura?

-No es a mí a quien debes culpar.

-Pero te estoy pidiendo disculpas. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

- Ya es muy tarde Fate.

Ella lo sabía. Pero aún así se resistió. No quería admitir que estaba vencida.

-¿Y que hay con mi amor? ¿Que hay con lo que todavía siento por ti?

Nanoha se sentía más cerca de un enorme abismo por no poder detener a Fate. Sentía dolor por ella, sus palabras resonaban hasta en la última célula de su corazón. Pero sentía que debía detenerla antes de que la terminara empujando hacia el fondo de ese negro precipicio

-Lo siento.

Sacó un pañuelo de su cartera y se limpió los ojos. Sus mejillas y su nariz se habían puesto rojas. Ya no tenía más que decir. Era evidente que todo había terminado. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas pero Nanoha simplemente la había rechazado. Ya no sabía que decir para evitar todo ese derrumbe excepto una última cosa.

-Está bien, Nanoha. Te voy a dejar para siempre en paz sólo si tú me respondes algo -y con un hilo de voz preguntó.- ¿Ya no me amas?

Y fue entonces cuando totalmente agotada por el sufrimiento de ver a Fate agobiada por tanta desesperación y así misma por el simple dolor de su amor, dijo la mentira más grande y cruel de cuantas hubo dicho en toda su vida.

-Lo siento Fate. Ya no.

Cuando media hora más tarde Yunno la encontró en la sala de su casa llorando, supo que los planes de esa noche se habían cancelado. Iba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante y en una mano sostenía un ramo de rosas que había comprado de camino. Durante todo el día se había repetido que quizá era la hora de hacer el primer movimiento con Nanoha. Había llegado faltando cinco minutos para las ocho, se paró delante del umbral y después de unos momentos, tocó el timbre. Pero nadie respondió, siguió tocándolo mucho tiempo más, hasta que escuchó los gemidos procedentes de algún lugar de la casa. Entonces probó el pomo de la puerta y vio que cedía. Entró en la casa anunciándose, pero nadie respondió, sólo los mismos gemidos. Supo que algo no iba bien y fue a buscar a Nanoha.

La encontró sentada en el sofá de su sala, el cabello lo tenía mojado y desordenado, pero aún así se veía hermosísima. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo que la hacía lucir estupenda, y el se sintió frustrado al saber de lo que se iba a perder esa noche. Pero sin pensarlo mucho fue y se sentó junto a ella, quien apenas y notó su presencia.

-¿Nanoha?

Ella quiso responder, pero nada le salió de su garganta más que un sollozo. Tenía el rostro cubierto con una mano y él se quitó su saco y se lo colocó sobre sus hombros desnudos, luego le pasó un brazo por encima y la apretó contra ella con mucha delicadeza, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al oído.

-Todo estará bien. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Si existen los milagros en éste mundo, fue uno el que permitió que Fate pudiera llegar con vida a su casa. Aunque a ella parecía darle igual si se mataba mientras conducía por una calle a oscuras o mientras caminaba en una mañana de parque. Aún así fue una fortuna que no se saliera del camino ni una sola vez. Había viajado hasta que la aguja del velocímetro había tocado el fondo. 240 Km. por hora en su Audi X1. Increíblemente se había tardado diez minutos en recorrer los cuarenta kilómetros que separaban su casa de la de Nanoha. Como lo dije, un verdadero milagro.

Pero bueno, el asunto era que había logrado llegar nuevamente a su casa, que en los últimos días se había convertido en algo así como el refugio de los lamentos. O por lo menos el refugio de los lamentos producidos por Nanoha.

Cuando se había bajado del auto comenzó a sentir el cuerpo tembloroso, todos los músculos parecían vibrarle como si estuvieran hechos de gelatina a tal punto que temía que de un momento a otro se fuese a caer. Quizá se debía a la enorme velocidad en la que había recorrido el trayecto, o tal vez simplemente por que sentía los nervios completamente desechos por el gasto enérgico de la situación que acababa de presenciar. Así que mientras una enorme y espesa nube se alojaba en su mente hasta empañarle la vista, trató de mantenerse agarrada del borde de la puerta del automóvil hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar, pero justo en el momento en que daba el segundo paso alejándose de su automóvil en dirección hacia la puerta de su casa, volvió a sentir como todos los músculos del cuerpo, principalmente los de su pierna, se convulsionaban horrorosamente y como la neblina espesa regresaba para marearla de forma vertiginosa. Su pierna derecha cedió ante su propio peso, y en ese mismo momento sintió como el tobillo se le torcía de una forma que por un segundo de claridad le pareció completamente imposible. Un dolor exageradamente agudo le desgarró la pierna como una enorme dentellada, desde la parte inferior hasta que se detuvo en la parte izquierda de su cerebro. Así que sin saber como de pronto se vio en el piso y al dolor de su tobillo se le vio sumado otro producido al golpearse la frente contra el pavimento. El golpe fue bastante fuerte como para nublarle la visibilidad, de hecho estuvo apunto de dejarla inconsciente. Pero ni aún así la vida fue misericordiosa para hacer que dejara de sufrir lo que sin duda creyó que era el momento más amargo de su vida. Varios hilos de sangre ardiente comenzaron a manar de la parte frontal de su cabeza, hasta mezclarse con sus lágrimas. El dolor físico que sentía era tremendo, pero ni aún así era comparable con el dolor que sentía en el corazón. Era un dolor provocado por, seguramente el peor sentimiento que podía albergar el ser humano: la desesperación.

Así que se quedó tendida en el pisó, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de su casa, escuchando el canto de los grillos de su jardín, llorando por la desesperación de haber perdido finalmente a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y quizá también por la horrible torcedura de su tobillo y su frente rota.

Diez minutos después Nanoha sintió que por fin se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para pedirle disculpas a Yunno por haber arruinado la noche. Aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que él se las limpió con una gran ternura, aunque su voz era lo necesariamente audible para que él la escuchara.

-Lo siento Yunno. No quería arruinar la noche, pero…

Otra corriente de sollozos la atacó en ese instante y no pudo seguir hablando. Él, la volvió a tranquilizar.

-Shhhhh. Está bien. No te preocupes. Cálmate. Ahora iré a traerte un té para que te relajes.

La respuesta de ella fue inmediata. Ya la había soltado y se comenzaba a levantarse cuando ella lo tomó del brazo.

-No. Por favor no te vayas.

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa y se volvió a sentar y abrazarla.

Pasaron cinco minutos más así. Ella abrazada contra él, en medio del silencio de la noche. Por fin ella levantó el rostro y se separó suavemente de él.

-Muchas gracias Yunno. Lo necesitaba.

-No tienes por que darlas. Ahora iré a preparar ese té que te prometí.

Ella lo dejó ir. Cuando regresó Nanoha había recobrado por lo menos la mitad de la compostura y para cuando se bebió el té, la otra mitad. Aún sentía un dolor en su pecho, pero ya no era tan sofocante como cuando Fate se había ido. Ella no dejó de agradecérselo.

-¿Ahora me vas a contar todo o prefieres guardar silencio?

Ella lo observó un momento y luego tomó su mano.

-No, creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien.

Ella habló y habló. Le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que había decidido lavarse nuevamente el cabello hasta cuando Fate se había retirado llorando por la puerta, y ella había sucumbido ante el sufrimiento. Él había escuchado atentamente sentado junto a ella, abrazándola en los momentos en que ella parecía necesitarlo. Y cuando por fin terminó, nuevamente se sentía a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez, pero logró ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo.

Él lo notó y cuando vio que recobraba la calma preguntó.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?

-No sé. Pero tengo mucho miedo. Debiste de haberla visto, su llanto, estaba totalmente histérica. Temo que algo le haya pasado.

-No debes preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que no le ha pasado nada.

Por un momento Nanoha volvió a ver el rostro completamente abatido de Fate mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

-Quisiera creerte, pero es tan difícil después de lo que pasó.

Él la vio recordando la parte en que lo había mencionado como "una nueva persona para amar" y a pesar de que sentía verdaderamente mal lo que estaba sufriendo Nanoha, no pudo dejar de sentir una chispa de satisfacción. Así que trató de arreglar las cosas para ella viendo de qué forma podía dejar claro lo que ella sentía por él.

-Bueno hiciste lo que tenías que hacer ¿no es cierto?

-Eso creía antes, pero ahora no sé…

-Mira si esto te hace sentir mejor, estoy seguro de que Fate se siente dolida en estos momentos, pero por lo menos ahora se ha dado cuenta de que todo ha terminado definitivamente y no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Entonces lo va a superar. Todos hacemos eso Nanoha. Caemos y nos levantamos. Sufrimos pero seguimos adelante. Ella lo hará también a su debido tiempo y cuando menos te des cuenta tendrá una nueva vida aparte y quien sabe incluso pueden volver a ser amigas ¿o no?

-Si, tal vez. Pero…

Entonces no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntárselo directamente. Debía saber si finalmente Nanoha sentía algo por él de la misma forma que él sentía algo por ella.

-Escucha, dime una cosa. ¿Tú ya lo hiciste, verdad?

-¿El que?

-Superarlo. ¿Ya superaste a Fate?

De pronto Nanoha se sintió contra la espada y la pared. Cuando ella le había contado a él acerca de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, había sido absolutamente fiel a todo lo que había sucedido. Le había contado todo y no había omitido nada, ni siquiera lo que había estado sintiendo en esos momentos. Excepto una sola cosa: y era el hecho de que la respuesta que había devastado totalmente a Fate, de que ella ya no la amaba, había sido una mentira.

Una parte de ella intuía hacia donde iba dirigida la pregunta de él. Lo intuía por que si la había contado la parte donde aceptaba de que sentía algo por él y había visto el rostro que puso cuando se lo dijo. En él había felicidad. Y no pudo dejar de sentirse ella también feliz por que eso sólo significaba que él también la quería. Pero ahora que regresaba esa pregunta no sabía que decir. Por una parte estaba verdaderamente cansada de la relación con Fate, había dejado todo por ella y sólo había podido conseguir salir lastimada. Ahora estaba lista para superarlo y seguir adelante, lo más probable que fuera con Yunno. Pero por otra parte, a pesar de haber derrumbado una y otra vez su confianza hasta el grado de haber destruido la relación.

Seguía amando a Fate, y al recordar sus ojos cuando ella le había dicho que ya había cambiado, que estaba cambiado. No pudo dejar de ver sinceridad en ellos y entonces pensó que finalmente Fate solo había faltado a su cumpleaños, incluso había ido al siguiente día a verla. Y aunque lo más probable era que la excusa que le había dado fuera falsa, no creía que se alejara de una verdad más diferente a la que ya conocía. La irresponsabilidad de Fate la había hecho olvidar su compromiso, a pesar de lo mucho que significaba para ella.

En aquel momento llegaba otra vez al mismo y gastado punto en que debía decidir si podía perdonar nuevamente a Fate, bajo una promesa que esta vez si parecía sincera, o determinar si las oportunidades de Fate habían terminado de una vez por todo y rehacer su vida al lado de alguien que parecía que nunca la iba a lastimar.

Era su decisión. Todo dependía de ella.

Yunno la miró en silenció todo el tiempo que ella pareció pensar la respuesta. Cuando supuso que ya era suficiente, le tomó suavemente el mentón con una mano y le levantó el rostro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron en contactos con los de él. Entonces lo volvió a preguntar, sin apartar sus ojos ni un solo momento de los de ella.

¿Ya superaste a Fate, Nanoha?

Ella se quedó sin decir nada, sólo observando sus ojos que de alguna forma se parecían muchos a los de Fate, aunque los de Yunno fuesen verdes. Luego él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

* * *

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó tendida en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, aunque supuso que tuvo que haber sido bastante, y tampoco logró entender como es que finalmente había logrado reunir las fuerzas suficientes para poder levantarse en medio del rugido de dolores que provenían de su tobillo. El enorme malestar de su frente y por supuesto la terrible desolación que sentía en el pecho. Quizá cuando se percato de que nadie iba a llegar a auxiliarla, algo que no dejó de agradecer al apreciar la situación tan humillante en la que se encontraba. Se había arrastrado hasta la entrada de su casa, lacerándose las manos, los brazos y las rodillas cuando sus jeans se rompieron. Su campo de visión era borroso y completamente rojo debido a la sangre que no dejaba de salir de su frente, y las lágrimas unidas a ésta, le provocaban un enorme escozor en los ojos.

Cuando por fin llegó a la escalinata que subía a las gradas del porche que daban a la entrada de su casa. Se apoyó en el pasamano y se incorporó muy lentamente. Entonces cometió un grave error y se apoyó en el tobillo doblado, la respuesta de dolor fue inmediata, sintió como los tendones se le estiraban hasta su máxima potencia y un horrible rugido aparecía de pronto por toda la pierna hasta casi obligarla a perder nuevamente el equilibrio. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero en el último momento logró cambiar el peso de su cuerpo hacia la otra pierna, mientras se sostenía con las ardientes manos a la barandilla.

Cuando sintió que se lograba estabilizar lo suficiente comenzó a avanzar a saltitos hasta la puerta mientras se sostenía en las cosas de su alrededor. Al llegar a ella recordó que el bolso lo había dejado en el suelo al lado del auto y que las llaves estaban dentro de él. Entonces decidió que eso era todo lo que podía soportar por un día y esperó a que el pánico se la llevara, pero en el último momento se le ocurrió que había una llave en la maceta que colgaba al lado de la puerta. Nanoha la había dejado ahí en el tiempo en que vivían juntas, aduciendo que ella era muy olvidadiza. A pesar de que el recuerdo de Nanoha hizo que se sintiera peor, sacando más lagrimas de sus ojos, tomó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y volvió a poner la llave donde la encontró. La negrura invadía toda la casa pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber donde se encontraban cada cosa, junto con los interruptores de luz. Así que siguió avanzando a saltitos en medio de la oscuridad hasta que llegó a las lámparas que iluminaban la sala. Cuando la encendió supo que no iba a poder subir todas las gradas hasta su habitación con ese terrible dolor en el tobillo. Así que decidió terminar de derrumbarse en el sofá de la sala. El sofá se le antojaba el mejor lugar que podía existir en el mundo en ese instante. Solo quería recostarse y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en su vida. Pero antes de hacerlo prosiguió avanzando a saltitos hasta que llegó a la cocina. El interruptor estaba al lado de la puerta así que no le costó encender la luz.

Al llegar a la alacena estuvo a punto de perder nuevamente el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el tobillo lastimado. La ola de dolor insoportable no se hizo esperar y Fate gritó tan alto que todo el mundo debió de pensar que alguien la estaba matando. Cuando sintió que lo peor finalmente había pasado, abrió la última puerta de la alacena y sacó un botiquín que había guardado ahí (debió agradecer que lo había cambiado hacia una semana del baño de su habitación para ahí, por pensar que en el baño le robaba mucho espacio; total y nadie lo ocupaba)

Abrió el botiquín y sacó un viejo y polvoso botecito con la viñeta rasgada, que si la memoria no le fallaba, contenía fuertes analgésicos para el dolor combinado con una especie de valium o algo parecido, ya no recordaba muy bien aunque eso la tenía sin cuidado. Con una mano se limpió la sangre y las lágrimas que le cubrían los ojos y se esforzó para tratar de leer las indicaciones. Estaba muy confuso puesto que la tinta de la viñeta rasgada casi había desaparecido, pero aún así logro identificar parte del mensaje. Dosis máxima para adultos: dos pastillas cada ocho horas. No se administre a mujeres embarazadas ni a niños menores de seis años. No utilizar si se va a conducir o mientras se trabaja.

Ella volcó el bote y tomo siete pastillas. Por un segundo se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de tomar una sobredosis de aquel viejo fármaco, casi desconocido para ella, que pudiera provocarle algo más que la pérdida de la conciencia, y le aterrorizó descubrir que no sentía ningún inconveniente con ello, pero aún así solo tomo las siete pastillas y se las tragó de una sola vez y sin agua. Las pastillas le lastimaron la garganta cuando pasaron todas juntas, pero comparado con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, eso era como una caricia.

Luego regresó a saltitos hasta el sofá, esta vez teniendo más cuidado de no perder el equilibrio. Cuando llegó se dejó caer pesadamente a esperar que las pastillas hicieran su trabajo. Algo que no tardó mucho. A los pocos minutos comenzó a sentir que el dolor que le latía fuertemente en su tobillo y en la cabeza se reducía a un palpitar sordo. Pero aun así se sentía desecha, no había podido olvidar por ningún momento a Nanoha y la desolación persistía en su corazón.

Sabía que era el final pero no quería pensar en eso. Era suficiente con todo el dolor que salía de su corazón al contemplar la idea de que nunca más iba a estar con Nanoha. Y sus lágrimas no paraban

Pronto los dolores de su tobillo y su cabeza no fueron más que un zumbido y sus parpados estaban tan pesados que le costaba mantenerlos abierto. Su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada y finalmente Fate agradeció que el benévolo sueño por fin se la llevara para hacer que dejara de sufrir.

No le importaba en absoluto si la dosis que había tomado resultaba ser mortal y era la última vez que tenía los ojos abiertos. Sólo quería que todo el dolor desapareciera, el dolor de su corazón. Así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Pensó estar soñando cuando muy en el fondo de ella le pareció que escuchaba sonar un timbre, pero lo ignoró y luego pensó que el sueño se volvía aún más extraño cuando frente a ella creyó ver el rostro de Nanoha. Luego no supo más. Por fin todo fue oscuridad.

Pasaron más de trece horas antes de que despertara. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, eran las diez de mañana con veinte minutos, aunque ella lo ignoraba. Y lo primero que pensó fue que todo había sido un sueño, el peor de todos. Pero los latidos que provenían de la parte inferior de su pierna le dijeron que no había habido sueños, que ciertamente todo lo que había ocurrido era tan real como el malestar que sentía. Se llevó la mano a la frente, justo por encima de los ojos, y la retiró al instante cuando sintió un pinchazo de dolor.

Aunque extrañamente no sintió restos de sangre, supo que la herida que tenía era grande, aunque por suerte no se había roto ningún hueso. Trató de incorporarse levemente, pero no lo consiguió al primer intento. Un dolor en la espalda se le había sumado a la galería que ya tenía; seguramente por haber dormido en el sofá. Pero aún así trató nuevamente de levantarse y ésta vez lo consiguió, no sin antes expresar varios quejidos de dolor. Se revisó el tobillo y notó que lo tenía bastante inflamado y de un feo color morado. Quiso tocárselo pero pensó que sería peor.

Bueno, de algo se acababa de dar cuenta, y era que ese día no iba a poder salir de ese sofá ni siquiera para poder ir al baño. Se volvió a acostar en el sofá, sintiéndose aún bastante agotada y con una mano alcanzó el cobertor que se le había caído cuando se levantó.

Entonces supo que algo no iba bien. Ella no podía tener un cobertor por que apenas si había podido llegar al sofá con el dolor de su tobillo.

Se volvió a levantar y esta vez no le importó las múltiples dolencias de su cuerpo. Con una chispa de miedo trató de ver en redondo y lo que encontró frente a ella la dejó sin habla.

Sentada en un sillón justo delante de ella Nanoha dormitaba con la cabeza gacha. Fate no lo podía creer aún, tenía el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, muy fresco en su cabeza. Así que reuniendo todas las energías que pudo, se paró en una pierna y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, entre gestos de dolor cuando colocaba el tobillo doblado en el suelo.

Llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la contemplo aún sin poder creer lo que veía, repitiéndose que era imposible que Nanoha estuviera ahí. Acercó un dedo hasta la cabeza de Nanoha y después la retiró como si estuviera ardiendo. Luego la volvió a acercar. De pronto recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido justo antes de perder la conciencia. Había creído ver el rostro de Nanoha frente a ella.

¿Acaso sería posible que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de los aprietos en los que se encontraba y hubiera venido a ayudarla?

Fate lo encontraba difícil de creer, aunque pensándolo bien no era del todo imposible, tomando en cuenta que Nanoha parecía ser la única amiga que le quedaba. Bueno, ahora quizás ni ella.

En ese momento fue cuando Nanoha abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Fate nunca se había sentido más enamorada de ella que en ese momento; pero como pudo alejó esos sentimientos. No se creía capaz de soportar otra vez todo el dolor que había sufrido la noche anterior. Luego Nanoha habló.

-Hola.

La primera intención de Fate fue responderle el saludo, pero tenía una inquietud más grande en su cabeza.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Fate esperaba que le respondiera lo que suponía. Que de alguna forma se había enterado que estaba en dificultades, tal vez algún vecino le había alertado después de haberla escuchado gritar tantas veces. Y luego ella había venido para ver si podía ayudarla. De alguna manera tenía su lógica. Pero lo que ella le dijo fue algo completamente distinto que no pudo comprender.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Fate, lo lamento. Aún te amo y no quiero perderte.

Entonces pensó que de alguna manera todavía seguía dormida, que todo eso lo estaba soñando o que era una fuerte ilusión provocada por la sobredosis de analgésicos que había tomado la noche anterior. Pero Nanoha seguía frente a ella, sin desvanecerse, con su misma mirada tierna que tanto la hacía temblar, tanto que se sintió muy débil.

-Creo que necesito sentarme.

Nanoha que acababa de despertarse aún no se había percatado perfectamente bien de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero luego se percató de que Fate estaba parada en un pie frente a ella, y se levantó de un salto despajándose de la somnolencia que le quedaba para sostenerla.

-Oh Dios, Fate ¿Qué haces de pie? Te puedes lastimar.

Nanoha hizo que se sentara donde ella había estado. Pero Fate no se quería sentar, ella quería cerciorarse de que lo que había oído era cierto. Su incredulidad era impasible y necesitaba escuchar otra vez lo que Nanoha le acababa de decir.

-Estoy bien. Sólo necesito pensar. ¿Qué fue lo que me acabas de decir?

Nanoha consiente de lo que le pedía Fate, supo que ese instante no era el apropiado para hablar de eso, y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono para llamar a un doctor.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, en éstos momentos hay que buscarte ayuda.

Pero Fate seguía reacia a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que Nanoha le había dicho, así que la sostuvo por una mano antes que se fuera y la retuvo hasta que ésta la volvió a mirar.

-No te preocupes Nanoha, estoy bien. ¿Sólo dime si lo que escuché es verdad?

Nanoha la miró por un momento indecisa, se sentía verdaderamente preocupada, pero verla tan ansiosa la hizo suponer que aún podía disponer de unos minutos. Así que se acercó a donde ella estaba y le contestó su pregunta.

-Si.

Fate se quedó completamente sin palabras. Era cierto que lo que acababa de oír, era lo que más deseaba en este mundo; pero el recuerdo de los recientes eventos aún no le permitía comprender muy bien el rumbo que habían tomado los hechos. Aún así trató de articular algunas palabras que le ayudaran a entender.

-… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Cuándo?...

Nanoha supuso que Fate no querría que la ayudaran hasta que ella le explicara todo. Y de una forma muy agradable pensó que a ella nunca se le iba a quitar lo terca. Así que acercó una silla y se sentó delante de ella y comenzó a hablar

Le contó de una forma algo resumida todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior desde que ella se había ido, hasta que tres horas después la encontró semidormida en el sofá. Al principio se había asustado al verla golpeada y herida. Pero cuando vio que las heridas no eran de gravedad, aunque si fuertes, se tranquilizó (lo bueno fue que no se percató de los analgésicos regados por toda la cocina. Si lo hubiera hecho probablemente Fate hubiera despertado en un hospital) Le había limpiado todas sus lesiones mientras ella estaba dormida. Y luego en algún momento de la noche mientras la vigilaba se había quedado dormida. Le contó de la visita de Yunno, y le contó la forma en que había elegido su decisión; omitiendo la parte del beso, claro está. Pero todo lo demás se lo contó igual a como había sucedido.

-Decidí confiar en ti una vez más -dijo y por fin concluyó con una sonrisa.- Al fin y al cabo sólo olvidaste salir a tiempo para ir a mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?

El ultimo comentario de Nanoha había tenido la intención de ser gracioso, dadas las circunstancias (ambas sabían que la relación casi había terminado, no por que Fate no hubiera llegado a su cumpleaños, sino por haber roto su confianza otra vez) pero Fate no pensó que hubiera sido graciosos. Una gota de sudor frío corrió por su frente y por un instante pensó que sería mejor decirle la verdad a Nanoha, pero luego se dijo que ya había cambiado y que no era necesario remover escombros. Lo más que conseguiría sería que ella se fuera, ésta ves de forma definitiva. Así que hizo lo que creyó que era mejor y simplemente asintió.

-Si

Nanoha se sintió agradecida por la respuesta de Fate y de pronto le tomó delicadamente la mejilla derecha y se la acarició.

-Te amo y te necesito. Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Fate sintió una astilla de miedo por haberle ocultado la verdad. Pero enseguida desapareció.

-No lo haré. Te lo juro.

Ella pareció complacida y después de muchísimo tiempo de no hacerlo la besó. Lo hizo con pasión, utilizando su lengua. Y ambas agradecieron volver a sentir los labios de la otra, una vez más. Luego la soltó y la miró un momento más. Después se levantó.

-Bueno está bien. Ahora busquemos ayuda para curarte tus heridas. Después me puedes contar lo que te sucedió a ti. Al parecer fue todo un caos.

Ella asintió y luego Nanoha se retiró para llamar a un doctor. Fate se sentía feliz de estar otra vez con Nanoha y mientras la besaba en su mente sólo había lugar para dos pensamientos. Uno, que tenía mucho tiempo de no besarla y era maravilloso volver a hacerlo. Y el segundo pensamiento más bien fue un murmullo que corrió por su cabeza. Mientras la besaba no dejó de repetirse ni un instante que ya había cambiado.

Después de que el médico se había retirado, tras colocarle una venda en el tobillo y dejarle varias cremas, fue el turno de Fate para contarle a Nanoha que era lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando comentó lo de las pastillas, Nanoha se puso del color del tomate y comenzó a preguntarle con la voz alzada por que había sido tan estúpida. Le dijo que se había podido haber matado que incluso en ese momento podía estar intoxicada y el médico ya se había ido. Fate no dijo nada, tiempo atrás se habría enojado por los regaños y sermones de Nanoha, pero ahora llegaba incluso a disfrutarlos.

No quería hacer un chiste con lo que Nanoha le decía, simplemente le alegraba saber que ella estaba ahí, a pesar de sus sermones.

Después de que Nanoha se calmó, Fate terminó el relato y ambas se dispusieron a hacer lo que más les gustaba hacer. Se besaron, se acariciaron y cuando sintieron que todo estaba en su punto hicieron el amor. Lo hicieron, como solían hacerlo al principio, de una forma lenta y tierna, sin mucha algarabía pero con bastante pasión, y la mañana siguiente las descubrió abrazadas dentro de la cama de Fate.

Así fue cómo después de pasar separadas y sin poderse amar por un largo tiempo, volvieron a estar juntas. Aunque esa no fue la última vez en que sucedió eso.

* * *

Well! qué tal les ha parecido?! Lamento si es un poco largo (aunque para los que se queden picados no sea suficiente ;))

Algo que me gusta de esta historia es que representa bien lo que son a veces este tipo de relaciones. Por más que uno intente salir de una, vuelve a lo mismo :/.

NekoHatsuneTakamachi: OWW muchas gracias jajaja :D… Yo espero que pronto continúes con tu historia ;) (The walking dead regresa pronto :D :D (bueno, faltan 2 largos meses pero meh jaja). Me alegra saludarte, te mando un abrazo gigante de apoyo :D

carmenrosa aguilar: Bueno, en este capítulo pudiste ver que pinta tiene Yunno hahaha ;). Me alegra mucho que te gustara y estate pendiente! :). Gracias por los besos y abrazos, te mando unos igualitos x3

horrorRPG: Oh, yo también quiero golpear a Fate. Es todo un caso como ser humano jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, un abrazo!

Tsunade-obachan: Holaaa! Tanto tiempo sin leerte :P Claramente uno no se zafa de esas relaciones así como así haha pero bueno, me alegra verte de nuevo! Espero que sigas pendiente por acá. Un saludo y muchos abrazos!

En fin! Lo más seguro es que ponga la continuación el **viernes**, estén pendientes! :)

Ah! y los invito también a leer **Nanoha & Fate**, la continuación de esta la pondré mañana ;)

Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **una disculpa por la tardanza, me he entretenido en otras cosas D:

En fin, disfruten mucho que ahí les va más drama haha xP

**Disclaimer: **"La última hoja de otoño" ni MSLN me pertenecen. Solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

**III PARTE: Causas sueltas. **

Las semanas siguientes fueron de completo éxtasis para ambas. Nunca se habían sentido tan llenas de vida y felices. Pasaban todo el tiempo sin querer separarse demasiado una de la otra. Parecía que las discusiones y peleas eran cosas completamente olvidadas de un pasado negro que ninguna de las dos quería recordar.

Muchas veces les gustaba salir por las tarde al parque, aquel donde Nanoha había ido una vez a reflexionar. A contemplar el ocaso del sol, ambas coincidían que esa era la parte del día que más les encantaba. Quizás fuera por el panorama tan extraño que se alzaba en aquellos últimos minutos de luz del día, donde las frondosas sombras de los árboles se veían tan oscuras y misteriosas, y el viento desfilaba paralelo a los sinuosos senderos, cortando las mejillas de ambas mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano. Les gustaba caminar hasta el pequeño puente de madera que daba hacia el río. Ahí se detenían abrazadas observando el deslumbrante espectáculo, cuando el sol desaparecía y los colores del cielo se movían del rojo al naranja y del naranja a uno más violáceo, hasta que la oscuridad por fin llegaba y las brillantes estrellas lo cubrían todo, y la luz de luna atrapada en el río, pintaba a través del agua una majestuosa senda de plata. Y en la quietud del parque a esa hora, escuchaban el débil gorgoteo espumoso del agua mientras se besaban delicadamente y el frío de la noche las cubría con su delicado manto.

En algún momento de la noche decidían regresar, a veces en silencio y otras veces susurrando risas en medio de la elipsis. Esas tardes de amor eran fantásticas, ninguna de las dos podía decir que era realmente lo que encontraban en ellas que tanto les gustaban, quizá formara parte del mismo misterio de amor que las mantenía juntas, pero ellas lo disfrutaban. Durante la noche hacían el amor hasta que el cansancio las vencía, entonces dormían desnudas, una apretada contra la otra, perfectamente acopladas.

Fueron días encantadores y duraron poco más de un mes. Pero como es sabido, la felicidad nunca es eterna y en algún momento se debe de acabar. El problema fue que a ellas sólo les duro cinco semanas.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntas nuevamente no habían habido discusiones ni peleas, aunque más de alguna vez habían intercambiado palabras por una que otra diferencia siempre terminaban bien. Parecía que después de todo, sus personalidades, aunque distintas, eran complementarias entre sí.

Las terapias que Fate había comenzado detestando, iban viento en popa. Cada vez aprendía más cosas de si misma y eso le agradaba. También le agradaba el hecho de que había encontrado una nueva amiga. Signum era un encanto con ella, la trataba con tanta delicadeza y cariño, que a veces bromeaban en que Fate era la paciente consentida de ella. Y la verdad es que a Fate no le molestaba ser su paciente consentida. Se sentía muy bien con el trato que recibía, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba aprendiendo a resolver todas sus crisis interiores. Así que en términos generales ya no existía nada en ella que pudiera representar un problema para la relación con Nanoha. Y eso estaba bien, sólo que lo único que vino a desbaratar todo lo que habían reconstruido en un mes no fue lo que existía en Fate, sino lo que había existido.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor para ambas, si aquella mañana cuando Nanoha había regresado y le había preguntado sin mucho interés por que había faltado a su cumpleaños, ella le hubiera dicho la verdad. Simplemente por que la estaba engañando, bueno no técnicamente si se tomaba en cuenta que en ese preciso momento no estaban literalmente juntas, aunque si deseaban hacerlo. Pero la verdad es que Fate si había engañado a Nanoha desde la primera vez que se separaron, cerca ya de cinco meses. Y no sólo con Verossa sino con muchas personas más, lo único que con él había mantenido la calidad de "amante" por haberlo hecho constantemente durante las múltiples separaciones y regresos. Claro que la vez del cumpleaños fue la última. Ya se lo había explicado a si misma y había decidido no volverlo a hacer. Eso estaba bien, por que ella "había cambiado". Y por esa misma razón Nanoha no necesitaba enterarse. El casó es que a Fate se le olvidó algo fundamental. Y es que si bien ella "había cambiado" el mundo no lo había hecho, y por supuesto que personas como Verossa tampoco. Por eso es que tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho la verdad en su momento a Nanoha. Si bien es cierto que posiblemente eso hubiera destruido su reencuentro, por lo menos habrían detenido la cadena de eventos desastrosos que habían comenzado a suceder desde hacia mucho antes (quizás desde el incidente del cumpleaños, para la mayoría) Poco tiempo después Fate también coincidiría en que habría sido mejor decirle la verdad a Nanoha. Pero como muchos saben, las palabras "hubiera" y "habría" no tienen ninguna aplicación real en ésta vida y las cosas se dieron tal y como se tenían que dar.

La vez que regresó de su primer encuentro con la psicóloga, ella encontró un mensaje en su máquina contestadora, en un primer momento había pensado que se trataba de Nanoha, que en ese momento estaba separada de ella. Pero no, no se trataba de Nanoha sino de Verossa, un conocido de la fiesta que hicieron después del concierto de la última gira. Ella se había acostado en varias ocasiones con él. Pero en ese momento ella tenía decidido no volverlo hacer más, a pesar de que cuando escuchó el mensaje estuvo tentada a llamarlo (un vestigio de su otrora conducta impulsiva que había logrado controlar). Luego Fate volvió con Nanoha y olvidó a Verossa, pero Verossa no la olvidó a ella. Así que a pesar de no haber recibido una respuesta de aquella vez que la llamó (cosa bastante peculiar por que nunca antes había ocurrido) él no desistió. Y la llamó otra vez y otra vez. Lo malo era que Fate ya no regresaba sus llamadas. Al principio seguía creyendo que era un error, máxime después de todo lo que habían hecho. Además Fate nunca le dijo que ya no quería seguir haciéndolo con él. Cosa que la verdad no hubiera permitido. Así que extrañado, siguió llamando y llamando a pesar de que nunca recibía respuesta.

Pero Fate si recibía esas llamadas, y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía como le corazón le comenzaba a palpitar al doble su velocidad normal, sus manos y su rostro se ponían sudorosos. Su temperatura bajaba y el pelo atrás de la nuca se le erizaba. Casi siempre decía lo mismo: ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Estoy aburrido, ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo? ¿Quieres divertirte un rato? y lo que siempre hacía ella era borrarlos al instante. En verdad tenía suerte, había recibido por lo menos cinco, desde que regresó con Nanoha y nunca había estado en casa para tomar uno sólo. Eso se lo debía a que casi todas las noches las pasaban donde Nanoha, por lo que su casa se había convertido en un lugar desocupado. Aún así, los días en que regresaba a recoger su correspondencia o cuando inevitablemente tenía que ir por alguna razón de más peso; siempre estaba la luz de la máquina contestadora parpadeando y era cuando con el corazón desbocado se acercaba al aparato esperando que fuera cualquier otra persona, pero siempre era él. Entonces volteaba a ver a todos lados para cerciorarse que Nanoha no estaba cerca y borraba el mensaje. Después, siempre se prometía que lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería visitar a Verossa para decirle que no la volviera a molestar (no creía que una simple llamada lo hiciera desistir), pero las actividades que hacía a cada momento siempre las hacía acompañadas de Nanoha, por lo que nunca tenía la oportunidad para ir a ver a Verossa, entonces sólo le quedaba rogar para que él por fin se cansara y no llamara más, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible conociéndolo. Mientras tanto seguía con su buena racha de suerte interceptando los mensajes a tiempo para que Nanoha no se diera cuenta. Salvo aquella vez en que Fate y Nanoha se encontraba en la casa de la primera cuando cayó la llamada de Verossa y Nanoha fue quien contestó el teléfono. Fate estaba muerta del nerviosismo viendo la escena suplicando que no fuera él. Pero su halo de suerte no la abandonó en ese momento y la comunicación con Nanoha había sido lo suficientemente escueta para que ella no se diera cuenta que era lo que sucedía. Ella había saludado y él había preguntado por Fate, ella no preguntó quien era el que la solicitaba y simplemente le pasó el teléfono. Cuando Fate lo recibió no tuvo el valor de alejarse de Nanoha para hablar normalmente con Verossa, eso la haría parecer sospechosa. Así que a las preguntas comunes de Verossa sólo respondió con monosílabos de no y si. Luego colgó.

Cuando Nanoha le preguntó quien era el que había llamado ella respondió que era una encuesta telefónica, y eso zanjó el asunto.

La buena suerte de Fate la salvó de esa, y ella seguía confiando en que esa suerte la iba a seguir salvando en el futuro hasta que todo se olvidara por completo. Por un momento lo creyó por que él no había vuelto a llamar desde esa vez, así que pensó que finalmente se había cansado de todo. Y quizás hubiera sido así si la persona con quien trataba no fuera un estúpido testarudo y cretino que no puede aceptar simplemente cuando alguien ya no lo quiere.

Cuando tuvo esa peculiar conversación con Fate, Verossa cayó en cuenta que a lo mejor ella lo estaba evitando, era tan simple que se maldijo por ser tan idiota y no haberse dado cuenta antes. Entonces se llenó de enfado contra Fate, pensando que no tenía ningún derecho de rechazarlo después de todo lo que había vivido (así llamaba a las horas de puro sexo salvaje como si hubiese habido una especie de romance estilo francés en todo eso) y se dijo que tenía que hacer lo que hace mucho debió de haber hecho: Ir a visitar a Fate para preguntar quien diablos se creía que era para evitarlo de esa forma.

Tenía planeado ir a visitar a Fate al día siguiente de sostener su pequeña conversación con ella, tres semanas después que Fate y Nanoha habían regresado, pero a la mañana siguiente recibió una llamada de su trabajo para informarle que lo mandaban a Tokio por dos semanas. Así que no tuvo más alternativa que esperar. Pero justo al día siguiente a su regreso él fue a buscar a Fate a su casa.

Era domingo por la mañana, el día anterior lo habían pasado en el parque hasta el anochecer, cuando habían regresado para dormir en casa de Fate. Ya llevaban tres noches seguidas durmiendo donde ella. Nanoha no sabía si eso tenía alguna importancia o no, decidir donde dormían, pensaba que era cuestión del azar ya que no tenían previamente definido un calendario que indicara que noches tocaba en que casa. Quizás era hora de ir pensando en regresar a vivir a un apartamento en la ciudad. Ella extrañaba el anterior aunque tampoco se quejaba donde lo pasaba ahora.

Esa mañana Fate había ido al supermercado a comprar provisiones, las tres noches anteriores se habían terminado las últimas que quedaban. Ella le había preguntado si quería que la acompañara pero Fate le había dicho que no era necesario.

El último mes había sido sensacional, se la pasaba fantástico con Fate y no creía que alguna vez su relación hubiera estado mejor que en ese momento. Aunque durante las primeras semanas había creído percibir en Fate una leve preocupación, pero ella nunca la tomó en cuenta por suponer que se debía a sus terapias. Pero durante la última semana parecía que esa leve preocupación había desaparecido, entonces Nanoha tuvo la intención de preguntarle si algo la había pasado molestando, pero la verdad era que le veía tan poca importancia al asunto que siempre se le olvidaba.

En ese momento estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, viendo televisión al tiempo que envolvía un libro que había comprado el día anterior para regalárselo a Yunno que cumplía años el próximo viernes. Era una primera edición en pasta dura de "El Conde de Montecristo" de Alejandro Dumas, su libro favorito. La había conseguido por Internet y le había costado casi once mil dólares. Ella sabía que si le decía el precio él nunca lo aceptaría pero también sabía que le encantaría. Y ella deseaba que le encantara. La verdad era que le había tomado bastante cariño a Yunno a pesar de que ella finalmente no se había decidido por él sino por Fate, cuando el momento llegó. Pero aún así no había perdido la comunicación con él. Sin embargo en los últimos días no había logrado hablar con él, puesto que estaba en un momento importante dentro de su trabajo. Pronto decidirían si la empresa de él se quedaba o no con el proyecto que tanto ambicionaba. Nanoha deseaba que él se lo quedara, no creía que en el mundo hubiera una persona que mereciera ese trabajo más que él. Aunque por otro lado si él conseguía el trabajo, eso significaría que se iría y ella ya no lo volvería a ver, algo que verdaderamente le dolía, por que en verdad lo quería mucho. El asunto era que desde que la había besado, Nanoha no había dejado de pensar en él. Ya no lo hacía de la forma en que solía hacerlo antes, como una colegiala enamorada del capitán del equipo de fútbol, sino más bien como una amiga que le tenía verdadero afecto. Aunque habían veces en que no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiera sucedido di ella lo hubiera elegido a él y no a ella. No es que se sintiera mal estando con Fate, al contrario el momento que vivían nunca había parecido mejor, era sólo que el virus de la curiosidad le hacía preguntarse como sería una relación con él y la verdad es que nunca se la imaginaba en modo alguno desagradable; más por el recuerdo del beso que él le dio aquel día, y que había sido tan diferente a los sentidos con Fate antes pero tan maravilloso al mismo tiempo que era inevitable desear otro. Ella se sentía mal por que sabía que al menos de pensamiento estaba engañando a Fate, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había terminado de envolver el regalo y estaba llenando la tarjeta cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Supuso que sería Fate cargada de bolsas de comestibles. Así que soltó el bolígrafo y fue en busca de Fate. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con Fate sino con un tipo que no creía haber visto nunca a pesar de que se le hacía levemente familiar. El hombre quizá no era mayor de los veintiocho años, pero parecía como si ya hubiese vivido el doble. Tenía un rostro que denotaba franco fastidio y a Nanoha no le gustó para nada.

-¿Si que desea?

-Necesito hablar con Fate -su voz expresó un dejo de soberbia, como si estuviera en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad y quisiera terminar las cosas rápido.

Cuando Nanoha oyó eso no pudo dejar de sentir que ya antes había visto a esa persona. Se lo hubiera preguntado de buena gana pero era claro que él tipo estaba de malas, así que prefirió acabar con eso de una vez.

-No se encuentra en éste momento. Pero si me dice que necesita, tal vez pueda ayudarle.

-Si quisiera hablar contigo te lo dijera. He venido aquí para hablar con Fate y no me voy a ir hasta que lo haga.

Se lo dijo con tanta petulancia y altanería que Nanoha no quiso creer lo que estaba presenciando. Alguien a quien no conocía llegaba a su casa (bueno, a la de Fate) a comportarse como un verdadero cretino y todavía esperaba hablar con Fate. No lograba entender que podía tener Fate con alguien como él

-¿Perdón?

-Ya me oíste. Estoy cansado de que me esté evitando todo el tiempo y no responda mis llamadas. ¿Acaso esa es manera de tratarme a mi?

Si. En algún lado lo había visto ¿Pero donde? ¿Acaso sería amigo de Fate? No lo creía, aunque por la forma en que hablaba parecía que tenía algo con ella. Pensar en eso no le agradó en absoluto. Cuando regresara Fate tendía que contestarle bastantes preguntas, pero por lo pronto pensó que lo mejor era deshacerse de aquel sujeto antes de que las cosas se pusieran mal. No sabía por que tenía ese presentimiento, pero era casi una certeza.

-Disculpe pero creo que se ha equivocado de lugar. No se que desea usted con Fate, pero le voy a pedir de que no nos venga a molestar innecesariamente. Así que si no se va en este mismo instante habrá problemas.

Pero el tipo no se movió, ni siquiera pareció haber escuchado su advertencia. En vez de eso su cara llena de tedio y fastidio cambió por un momento y se mostró más divertida y arrogante, e incluso burlona.

-Mmmm. Así que ya veo. Parece que la señorita Testarossa regresó con su media naranja.-sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Nanoha, quien se sintió completamente desnuda.- Fantástico tal vez incluso podamos hacer una… fiestecita los tres. Sabes que me encantaría preciosidad.- Luego hizo algo que le desagradó tanto que estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Le acarició el mentón. Pero en vez de golpearlo sólo retiro su cabeza con fuerza.

Nanoha entendió que las cosas no estaban bien y que no iban a terminar bien. Quería saber quien era ese tipo y que era lo que proponía. Pero prefería preguntárselo a Fate que seguir soportándolo más tiempo

-¡No me toque y no soy ninguna preciosidad! Esta es la última vez que se lo digo, lárguese de aquí o llamo a la policía.

Pero el no se inmutó. La diversión se disipó de sus ojos y sólo quedó otra vez ese fastidio irritante. Luego dijo algo que por un momento le quitó todo el enfado que sentía en ese momento y simplemente la dejó desconcertada.

-Mira Nanoha, ya estoy cansado de esto. Si Fate ha regresado contigo no me importa, pero no me va a dejar tirado por ahí como cualquier desperdicio sólo por que ya no se le antoja acostarse conmigo.

Después de todo no estaba equivocada, era claro que había visto a ese tipo antes, él parecía acordarse de ella. Pero lo que más le inquietaba no era que un desagradable hombre la conociera, sino más bien que parecía conocer a Fate, al extremo de decir que se había acostado con ella. Una completa falsedad por que Fate no pudo haber hecho semejante cosa. Aunque los ojos de ese hombre decían lo contrario.

A pesar de que lo único que quería era cerrar la puerta y llamar a la policía para que se llevaran a ese tipo. Continuó frente a él con la intención de saber de que se trataba todo eso. -¿Qué demonios está diciendo y como sabe mi nombre?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Nanoha, él la miró verdaderamente sorprendido. Tanto así que Nanoha comenzó a temer que las cosas que decía fueran más ciertas de lo que creía.

-Quieres decir que no te lo ha dicho. Pero que tenemos aquí. Parece que la señorita Testarossa no ha jugado limpio ¿verdad?

-¿De que está hablando?

-Acaso no te acuerdas de mi Nanoha. Nos conocimos en la fiesta de su último concierto.

Nanoha por fin lo ubicó. Era un tal Verona o Verossa que había sido invitado por alguien de la banda. Se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y coqueteando con todas las mujeres que veía. En ese entonces le había parecido lo mismo que ahora: Un pobre cretino tan desagradable que solo su madre podría quererlo

-Bueno el caso es que desde esa noche para un tiempo acá Fate y yo nos hemos convertido en más que amigos.- Nanoha abrió sus ojos completamente como si no creyera lo que estuviera escuchando. La pequeña chispa de miedo se fue convirtiendo en todo un fogón de terror porque ahora recordaba otra cosa. Había visto a Fate hablando con él y parecía ser la única que podía soporta su compañía; Si en ese momento no hubiera estado enojada con ella, le habría preguntado como podía siquiera hablarle a alguien como él.

Nanoha ya no quería saber nada sólo quería entrar, alejarse de ese tipo y esperar a Fate. Pero en vez de eso continuó parada escuchándolo

-Nos hemos acostado juntos para que lo entiendas.- Cuando vio la cara de horror de Nanoha trató de explicar un poco mejor las cosas. Aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal.- Ah pero eso sí no sólo lo ha hecho conmigo, sino con más personas. Incluso deberías preguntarle a alguna de sus amigas y demás compañeras de trabajo. Aunque bueno yo soy el que más le ha satisfecho, sabes. Lo cual no debe de sorprenderte.

Nanoha no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No quería creer. A pesar de que todo parecía tener una lógica innegable que se remontaba a los tiempos en que los problemas con Fate se habían agravado y habían decidido separarse un tiempo; coherente ocasión para que ella decidiera engañarla, incluso recordaba haber pensado una o dos veces si Fate le era fiel, pero siempre desechaba la incógnita por temor de lo que podía descubrir. Pero ella aún no quiso creer lo que escuchaba. No por que Fate no fuera incapaz, ahora que lo pensaba sonaba lo más razonable del mundo (cuando ella le pedía explicaciones de por que llegaba tarde o donde había estado cuando ella le había llamado la noche anterior y no había contestado). Si, la capacidad de Fate para hacer ese nefasto acto era aceptable, cosa que hacía que Nanoha se sintiera más llena de horror. Pero no quería creerlo porque a pesar de la fuerte posibilidad de que todo eso podía ser cierto, de ser verdad sabía que todo lo que habían logrado reconstruir con esfuerzo se iría al infierno de una forma definitiva.

Así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era negarlo todo, negarlo aunque fuera verdad. Su rostro anteriormente impávido se fue llenando de un color escarlata lleno de furia. Pero aunque sentía su enojo vibrar bajo su piel, su voz sonó suave y lenta.

-Mentira. Si ha venido aquí para que Fate y yo tengamos problema, pues no lo va a conseguir.

Verossa movió la mano con cierto desdén como si lo que ella dijera no tuviera impaciencia. Y luego recordó otra cosa que pensó que sería útil decirle, en vista de la forma que había reaccionado

-Como quieras. Apuesto que ni siquiera te dijo que no pudo llegar a tú cumpleaños por estar haciendo el sexo conmigo.

Cuando Nanoha escuchó esas palabras fue como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago. Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho a Fate, y la forma tan extraña en que había actuado. Todo tenía tanto sentido y tanta lógico que parecían innegable el hecho de que había sido engañada.

-Cállese.

La voz de Nanoha vibro por su furia, pero él la ignoró y siguió hablando.

-Que día. Lo hicimos por más de siete horas seguidas y quizá lo hubiéramos seguido haciendo por más tiempo, si no fuera por que en el último momento ella se recordó de ti. Creo que fue en su décimo sexto orgasmo ¿O fue en el décimo séptimo?

Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y hablaba con una nostalgia tal, como quien habla del día que pescó el tiburón más grande, o se comió el trozó de carne más enorme. Y eso sólo hizo enfurecer más a Nanoha hasta el grado en que le fui imposible controlarse. Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡CÁLLESE!

-En fin no recuerdo. Pero bueno no tiene importancia.- Se quedó observando con esa sonrisita estúpida en sus labios, a Nanoha que seguía con aquellas lágrimas de enfado en sus ojos sin decir más. Luego miró su reloj y que como si estuviera satisfecho volvió a mirar a Nanoha.-Supongo que ya me tengo que ir puesto que estoy seguro que ustedes dos tienen bastante de que hablar.

Comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado. A unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba un auto negro que Nanoha supuso que le pertenecía. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se dio media vuelta y miró a Nanoha, que continuaba parada en el umbral de la puerta sin moverse.

-No olvides mi invitación, los tres podríamos divertirnos mucho.- Luego subió a su auto y desapareció.

Pensando en la belleza de la vida, Fate disminuyó la velocidad para poder entrar al sendero de su casa. Esa tarde no tenían planeado salir a algún lado, así que previendo lo que pasarían haciendo, tuvo la sutileza de comprar un cubo de helado. Durante el último mes se había sentido fantástica junto con Nanoha, pero la última semana había sido apoteósica. Nunca se había sentido mejor. Ella sabía porque, el viejo fantasma que la perseguía se había cansado de hacerlo. Estaba segura de ello, y con eso había logrado quitarse un enorme peso de encima. Quizás en el fondo sabía que era malo estar mintiéndole a Nanoha, pero si lo veía de una manera muy propia la verdad es que no lo estaba haciendo o por lo menos no de manera literal. Cuando eso sucedía, se repetía a cada momento que ella ya había cambiado y eso era lo que importaba (en tanto Nanoha no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, por supuesto) Pero ahora nada podía arruinar la felicidad que sentía por estar con Nanoha, por que Verossa se había olvidado del asunto y eso era perfecto.

Bajó del automóvil cargando dos bolsas completamente llenas. Cuando llegó a la puerta pensó en tocar pero curiosamente la encontró abierta. Pero ella no le dio importancia al asunto y continuó.

La sala estaba vacía y toda la casa estaba en completo silencio, por un momento se preguntó si Nanoha abría salido. Recordó la puerta abierta pero desechó la idea suponiendo que ella se encontraba arriba. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la cocina y ahí encontró a Nanoha. Sentada en un silla, de espaldas a ella, contemplando el jardín trasero por la gran puerta de vidrio que separaba la cocina del patio. Ella ni siquiera se movió cuando Fate colocó las bolsas en la alacena y eso la preocupó bastante. Pensó en que quizás algo le pudo haber pasado y estuvo a punto de precipitarse sobre ella para saber que era lo que tenía, pero antes de llegar se detuvo. Nanoha tenía la cabeza erguida, aunque ella sólo le podía ver la parte posterior. Su cabello lo tenía suelto, tal y como lo andaba antes de salir. Aunque ella solo le veía los antebrazos supuso que las manos las tenía sobre su regazo. Parecía no moverse en absoluto, pero en el silencio mortal de la casa ella podía escuchar su respiración y parecía muy agitada. Entonces su preocupación se convirtió en miedo con un presentimiento no muy agradable.

Se comenzó a acercar lentamente y a medida que lo hacía notaba como el sonido de su respiración parecía ser lo único que invadía el ambiente.

-¿Nanoha?

Ella no contestó, sólo su respiración. Caminó un poco más y como lo supuso, alcanzó a ver sus manos entrelazadas. Las dos parecían garras crispadas.

-¿Nanoha? ¿Estas Bien?

Sólo la respiración. Ahora alcanzaba haber el perfil de su rostro, pero sus ojos seguían ocultos bajo la sombra del día.

-¿Nanoha?

Por fin llegó hasta donde estaba ella. Estuvo a punto de tocarla para que la volteara a ver, pero ya no era necesario, vio su rostro y una angustia sin nombre se apoderó de ella. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que había puesto a Nanoha así, pero si sabía que estaba completamente llena de Cólera. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y parecían no mirarla, la vena de su frente palpitaba a prisa. Sus labios eran un simple tajo sin sangre. Sus mejillas estaban del color de la sangre.

Su mirada estaba fija en el jardín de azucenas, rosas y claveles que tenía en la parte posterior de su patio. Y Fate pensó que nunca la apartaría de ahí. Pero cuando se colocó frente a ella, su mirada se dirigió con una lentitud tal a sus ojos, que ella pudo contar los segundos que se tardó.

Cuando ella finalmente habló, lo hizo de forma suave, fría y pausada que sólo la hizo recordar la noche de su cumpleaños en que le había hablado por teléfono. Fate sentía miedo a pesar de que no lograba entender que era lo que tenía a Nanoha así. Aunque en el fondo de sí misma lo sabía, claro que lo sabía y cuando escuchó la primera oración no necesitó más para saberlo. El horror la dominó por completo.

-Hoy vino a buscarte un tipo. Verossa se llama; ahora lo recuerdo.

Fate no dijo nada, no sabía que decir. La visión se le oscurecía y sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Dijo cosas muy extrañas, ¿sabes?

Trató de articular palabras pero no pudo.

-Que tú y él se habían hecho… amigos desde la noche que se conocieron.

Por fin su lengua pareció hacerle caso a su cerebro y comenzó a hablar de forma entrecortada. Su rostro estaba completamente perlado de gotas de sudor helado.

-Yo… Nanoha… yo… yo puedo… explicarlo… sólo déjame…

Nanoha negó lentamente. Moviendo lentamente su rostro hacia la derecha luego al centro, hacia la izquierda y otra vez al centro.

-No es necesario Fate. Sólo dime una cosa.- sus ojos crecieron y parecieron devorar a Fate.- ¿es verdad lo que dijo?

-Nanoha… si tú me dejas… yo…

De pronto su voz se elevó tanto que no se escuchó otra cosa dentro de la casa.

-¿Es verdad o no?

Ella la miró sin saber que decir. Sentía que tenía el corazón de un colibrí. Pero cuando vio sus ojos supo que no tenía alternativa bajó la cabeza y con una voz convertida casi en un murmullo le contestó.

-Si.

Nanoha asintió lentamente y una lágrima, una sola, resbaló por su mejilla. Luego se levantó de la silla y caminó en dirección de la salida.

Fate la vio sin poder mover un solo músculo, pero cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía logró salir de su parálisis e inmediatamente fue tras ella. Cuando la alcanzó Nanoha estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero ella la logró retener por los hombros. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar y con un gritó que pudo haber escuchado todo el vecindario le dijo:

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Fate la soltó al instante.

-Por favor nena, déjame explicártelo. No te lo había dicho antes por que pensé que sería desenterrar cosas del pasado. Te juró que ya no lo he visto desde…

Ella se quedó callada y Nanoha se detuvo al escucharla Y son voltearla a ver y con la misma voz lenta y fría terminó de decir lo que Fate había comenzado.

-Desde la noche de mi cumpleaños.

Fate no pudo expresar palabras que detuvieran todo el derrumbe que estaba cayendo sobre ella. Así que dijo lo primero que tenía en mente.

-Si, pero no lo he vuelto hacer ni lo voy a volver hacer. Vamos Nanoha ya superamos esto, tú sabes que he cambiado.

Claro que eso no fue suficiente para detenerla y antes de irse, dijo algo que nunca se le iba a olvidar en el resto de su vida.

-No Fate, No lo has hecho.

Luego se fue y Fate no la vio más.

* * *

Ella no conocía donde quedaba el lugar pero se lo había escuchado decir tantas veces que no fue difícil para el taxista encontrarlo.

El edificio si era mucho muy grande, y en esa tarde de domingo lucía tan vacío que por un momento dudo que él se encontrara ahí. La puerta de entrada estaba cerrada y no vio a nadie cerca. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó una voz seria detrás de ella.

-Los domingos no abrimos. ¿Necesitaba algo?

Ella se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio a un hombre uniformado con kepis que sostenía un arma. Su mirada era bastante suspicaz y Nanoha temió que intentara hacer algo. Claro que razones podía tener y ella lo sabía: No se veía a una mujer llorosa querer entrar a un edificio vacío todos los domingos. Pero ella dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-Buscaba al Sr. Yunno Scrya ¿Él se encuentra aquí?

La desconfianza del hombre de seguridad no se apartó de su mirada y con una voz recelosa le preguntó.

-¿Y quien la busca?

A pesar de que la actitud desdeñosa del hombre la estaba alterando más de lo que ya estaba, no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviada cuando supo que Yunno si se encontraba ahí.

-Una amiga. ¿Le puede decir que Nanoha Takamachi la busca?

-Permítame un momento

El hombre se alejó y se introdujo en una caseta. Nanoha aprovechó para limpiarse los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando volvió su mirada de desconfianza se había convertido en una más amable y humilde.

-Puede pasar. Permítame que le abra.

-Gracias

-Es por el camino del fondo hasta el ascensor. Piso 56. No puede perderse.

-Gracias.

Nanoha entró con pasó inseguro y dejó al hombre uniformado detrás, que la vio cuando se internaba en el edificio, pensando en que la chica se le hacía conocida.

Dentro del lugar Nanoha observó una recepción donde estaba otro hombre vestido con un traje de seguridad similar al que usaba el que la había encontrado afuera. Sólo que éste la recibió de una forma más amable que el anterior.

-El Sr. Scrya la está esperando. Puede tomar el ascensor que está ahí. Es el piso 56.

Nanoha se limitó a asentir y continúo.

Un minuto después cuando las puertas del ascensor por fin se abrieron Nanoha observó a Yunno sentado en una butaca esperándola. Cuando ella salió él se paró. Entonces sintió que las emociones volvían a revelarse dentro de ella y nuevamente se echó a llorar, sin poder evitarlo.

-Nanoha ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Preguntó el con voz dulce mientras se acercaba. Pero cuando notó que lloraba cambió la pregunta y el tono de voz, por uno más preocupado.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

Pero ella con la cabeza gacha para evitar que él viera sus lágrimas, asintió lentamente y habló con una voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento. No debía haber venido, pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y no te encontré en tú casa, así que decidí venir aquí.

El la miró verdaderamente sorprendido por la forma en que parecía conocerlo, aún así trató de explicarse.

-Si bueno, tú sabes, estoy trabajando en el proyecto y pensé que podía avanzar un poco más si venía a trabajar él día de hoy.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio con sentimiento.

-No quería interrumpirte. Sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Bueno, hablar contigo realmente.

A pesar de que ella lo había rechazado aún la seguía queriendo y por eso él no dejó de sentirse un poco nervioso por las palabras de Nanoha.

-Bueno no interrumpes nada. La verdad es que no tengo una cosa mejor que hacer en mi casa. Siempre me aburró cuando estoy solo los domingos así que prefiero venir aquí.

Ella asintió débilmente y él notó el dolor en sus ojos. Entonces se culpó por no poner atención a Nanoha que había venido llorando a buscarlo

-¿Qué sucedió, Nanoha? ¿A caso le ha pasado algo a alguien?

Después de lanzar una serie de sollozos ella le contestó lo que él ya intuía.

-Es Fate. Ella me… ella me… engañó

En ese momento Nanoha se entregó completamente al llanto y Yunno, a pesar de que se maldijo por ello se sintió contento de estar ahí para ella y se sintió contento de ella estuviera ahí para él

La envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó durante mucho tiempo. Cuando pareció que por fin se tranquilizaba, la besó en la frente y la separó.

-Vamos, una pequeña merienda te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Luego puedes contarme todo.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al elevador, pero ella se detuvo un momento y le preguntó con la misma voz temblorosa.

-No vas a terminar de hacer lo que estas haciendo.

Y él le contestó lo que había venido a buscar hasta su oficina.

-Puedo terminarlo otro día. En éste momento tú importas más.

Luego él se la llevo de ahí para su casa.

* * *

Sentada en el porche delantero de su casa, Fate contemplaba la noche. Soplaba un gran vendaval que hacía zumbar de modo extraño los cables de electricidad. No había estrellas y en las alturas un desfile de nubes sucedía a gran velocidad. Hacia el norte se escuchaban algunos truenos que indicaban la proximidad de una tormenta. La calle que pasaba delante de ella se encontraba solitaria en ese momento. Y ella se mantenía en silencio, con la cara al viento y la mirada vacía y sin lágrimas. El tiempo de las lágrimas había pasado, como lo hacían esas peculiares nubes. Era el fin, lo sabía como sabía que esa noche iba a caer una buena tormenta. Curiosamente no se sentía enfadada con Verossa o con ella misma, no, simplemente se sentía como si alguien la hubiera vaciado y le hubiera quitado todas sus emociones. Pensó que quizás era lo que algunos llamaban desolación, ella no sabía como llamarlo, le bastaba con sentirlo y era terrible.

Un destello morado se observó a la distancia, descubriendo por una micra de segundo una gran cantidad de cosas que sus ojos no podían ver por la penumbra. Luego un trueno hizo temblar el suelo y las primeras gotas pesadas de una lluvia que parecía que no iba a terminar toda la noche comenzaron a caer. El ventarrón se intensificó y las luces de la calle y las casas parpadearon un momento para después apagarse con un soplido. Y Fate se quedó completamente sola mirando dentro de la oscuridad.

* * *

Terminó de colocar la última vela en la mesa juntó al sofá donde estaban sentados. Afuera se escuchaban los alaridos del fuerte viento que silbaban por lo alerones de la casa, los rugidos de los truenos amortiguados por la distancia y el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Eran las diez de la noche menos veinte minutos y estaba seguro que la electricidad no iba a regresar hasta el día siguiente.

Nanoha le había contado todo y al final quedó totalmente agotada. Había llorado lo suficiente, y él había estado ahí para hacerla sentir mejor. Y ahora sentados en la oscuridad apenas diseminada por la vela que él había colocado cerca de ellos, se encontraban sin decir una palabra, oyendo los ruidos de la noche. Los dos pensaban en como iba a terminar ese día, ninguno de los dos lo decía, pero era claro que lo hacían.

Yunno le había preguntado si quería que la fuese a dejar hasta su casa, pero ella no dijo nada y fue la noche quien le contestó al vibrar las paredes de la casa con la furia de la tormenta. Cuando la última vela se terminó y su luz se esfumó junto con ella, Nanoha decidió que era tiempo de irse a dormir.

-Está bien. Puedes dormir en mi cama. Perdona que no tenga habilitada la habitación para invitados pero lo que pasa es que nunca tengo invitados. Yo dormiré aquí.

Nanoha asintió y después le dio las gracias.

-Eres un gran amigo Yunno, nunca olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca, me oyes.

-No ha sido nada, y cuando necesites algo sólo pídelo que yo jamás te lo voy a negar.

Ella se acercó a él y en medio de la oscuridad le dio un suave beso en la boca. Luego se levantó y esperó a que él la llevara a la habitación.

Sacó una lámpara y la condujo hasta su recámara. Cuando hubo terminado de arreglársela, sacó un cobertor y una almohada del armario y se despidió de Nanoha.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo que estaré ahí afuera.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.

-Buenas noches Nanoha.

-Buenas noches.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y luego lo volvió a besar. A él no le importó que lo hiciera.

Cuando por fin terminó él le hablo tiernamente.

-No te preocupes Nanoha, veras que mañana todo será distinto.

-Eso espero Yunno. Eso espero.

Luego él se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de si y se fue hasta el sofá pensando en lo que venía pensando desde hacia muchísimo tiempo; que estaba enamorado.

Ella se quedó parada un momento junto a la puerta sin decidirse que hacer a continuación. Por último se metió a la cama y se contempló el cielo de la habitación durante largo rato.

Quizas eran poco más de las once, o tal vez fuese ya más de la medianoche, era difícil decirlo en medio de toda esa oscuridad, y se había comenzado a dormir cuando sintió que alguien estaba junto a él. Afuera la tormenta parecía no amainar y el viento seguía soplando en enormes oleadas. Era Nanoha y a pesar de que todo estaba en completa penumbra el notó que estaba completamente desnuda.

Escuchó el susurro en su oído y por un momento se quedo sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué no vienes mejor a la cama?

Eso era lo que había escuchado, pero él siguió acostado en el sofá sin hacer nada. Cuando un momento después ella le tomo de la manó él la acompañó.

En algún momento de la madrugada algo la despertó, creyó escuchar un ruido que provenía de algún rincón de la habitación, pero el único movimiento que vio fueron las sombras ondulantes que proyectaba la lluvia al resbalar por los cristales de la ventana. Miró la silueta que dormía junto a ella y de inmediato supo que no pertenecía a Fate. Por un instante se sintió triste por que finalmente la había perdido. Pero entonces notó quien era el que estaba junto a ella y esa tristeza desapareció casi instantáneamente. Fue ese momento en el que supo que Fate había dejado de formar parte de su vida para siempre. Un destello iluminó la habitación y ella vio por un segundo a Yunno recostado junto a ella. Luego el trueno se escuchó en el fondo y ella se volvió a dormir.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó, el cielo aún se encontraba nublado y una leve y helada llovizna se mantenía en el ambiente. Sin embargo la electricidad ya había regresado y Nanoha vio que eran las siete de la mañana con tres minutos. De inmediato se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. Se tapó el cuerpo con el cobertor y salió hacia la sala, pero no encontró a nadie. Estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación, pero en vez de eso fue a la cocina.

Sentado en la barra desayunadora encontró a Yunno vestido de traje y corbata, comiéndose una rosquilla con una taza de café. Cuando la vio entrar sosteniendo el cobertor con una mano a la altura de los senos, la saludó.

-Buenos días. Pensé que te ibas a despertar más tarde.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días. La verdad es que normalmente me levantó más tarde pero…

Ella la miró con una sonrisa tímida y él asintió.

Después de un rato de silenció fue él quien habló.

-Escucha Nanoha, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar pero más tarde me gustaría encontrarme contigo. Creo que necesitamos hablar.

-Si tienes razón.

-Yo sé que no debía de haber hecho lo que hice… Digo me encantó hacerlo; pero se que estuvo mal, no debía de aprovecharme de tu sufrimiento para…

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso en la boca que lo dejó en silencio.

-Está bien Yunno, no te preocupes.

Quince minutos después él se colocó su gabardina, tomó su maletín y las llaves de su carro y salió del apartamento. Nanoha se quedó sentada en la cocina comiéndose una rosquilla.

* * *

Así fue como la vida de ambas se volvió a separar, esta vez de una manera más definitiva que la anterior. A Nanoha no le costó mucho olvidar a Fate. En Yunno encontró un nuevo amor que le renovó el espíritu. Aunque le dolió haber dejado a Fate, el saber que esa relación había terminado por completo no la deprimió como se hubiera esperado por la historia que dejaba atrás.

La relación con Yunno que empezó la noche en que se había separado de Fate, lo hizo de manera segura. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en que haber hecho el amor esa primera noche había sido un error, pero decidieron que los dos querían una relación seria. Y aunque dejaron la parte de hacer el amor para un tiempo futuro, si hicieron todas las demás tareas y actividades que sus nuevo rol de pareja les exigía. Salían a almorzar casi todos los días, iban a cenar los sábados y al cine los domingos (lo que evitó que Yunno siguiera yendo a trabajar esos días) aunque otras veces simplemente la pasaban en casa viendo televisión, jugando "Scrabbel" o leyendo. Como fuera que pasaran el tiempo siempre lo disfrutaban. No había momento en el que no se gastaran bromas el uno al otro. Parecía que de alguna manera había reabierto una puerta al tiempo cuando eran niños y sólo pasaban jugando.

En definitiva Nanoha la estaba pasando bien con su nueva vida.

Claro que de quien no se podía decir lo mismo era de Fate, quien había caído en una especie de agujero depresivo que no quería admitir que tenía. Desde que Nanoha había terminado con ella. Había pasado una semana entera sin salir de su casa, lo cierto es que tuvo suerte que la mañana del rompimiento había ido a traer comida, porque sino habría muerto de hambre durante esa semana. Hacia las labores de siempre, sólo que ya no salía de su casa. Se quedaba acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados sin pensar en nada durante horas. O sino encendía la televisión y la veía sin estar mirándola, con la mente alejada completamente de su cabeza. Fueron días muy extraños para ella. Nunca lloraba por Nanoha ni revelaba más emociones. Al sexto día de su encerramiento una amiga de ambas, o por lo menos conocida compañera para el caso de Fate, la fue a visitar enterada de la situación que había tenido. Ella la había atendido con normalidad, con demasiada normalidad para ser exactos. Fate no le preguntó en ningún momento por Nanoha, pero ella se lo contó de igual manera, esperando ver alguna especie de reacción en su rostro. Le dijo que estaba viendo a un tipo que se llama Yunno, Fate no dijo nada pero asintió. Ella le preguntó si lo conocía y ella le respondió que sólo lo había visto dos o tres veces. Pero su reacción no pasó más allá. Entonces ella le dijo el verdadero motivo de su visita. Nanoha le había entregado una caja con las pertenencias de ella y esperaba que Fate le entregara las suyas. Cuando escuchó eso Fate no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a tomar lo que le entregaba y a usar la misma caja para meter las cosas de Nanoha, incluido el libro que había comprado por mil dólares para su nuevo novio. Lo colocó en el tope de la caja, envuelto de la misma forma que Nanoha lo había dejado hacia casi una semana. Luego se la entregó y se despidió de ella.

Al siguiente día decidió que era suficiente encerramiento para ella y decidió ir a ver a Verossa. Cuando éste le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa lo primero que hizo ella fue golpearle la nariz con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacérsela desangrar. El la miró con odio mientras se sostenía el tabique nasal pero no dijo nada. Ella tampoco. Luego cerró la puerta y se fue con él al dormitorio donde tuvieron relaciones sexuales de formas poco convencionales durante seis horas. Él no pudo romper el record, pero encontró una nueva forma de satisfacerse mientras lo hacía con Fate. Ahora le gustaba lastimarla mientras lo hacían y aunque a ella no le agradaba eso, no dijo nada y de a poco se convirtió en una costumbre que finalmente la terminaba excitando.

Fate se estaba autodestruyendo, ella lo sabía pero no hacía nada para evitarlo, muestra de ello es que se percataba de su enfermiza relación con Verossa pero no decidía dejar de verlo.

Así que durante un mes entero Fate navegó a la deriva. Su vida se había convertido en nada menos que tener esos explosivos encuentros sexuales que siempre la dejaban lastimada, y no solo físicamente sino también moralmente.

Durante ese mes vio tan solo una vez a Nanoha, cuando se reunieron para empezar a elaborar el nuevo disco. Ninguna de las dos se habló entre si, aunque actuaban como si nada estuviera pasando. En más de algún momento Nanoha tuvo la intención de hablarle, pero la actitud tan extraña de Fate la terminó intimidando y mejor no dijo nada.

Gil notó la actitud de ambas y se enfadó hasta exasperarse. Ninguna de las dos parecía querer seguir juntas en lo mismo. Fue en ese momento cuando los primero rumores serios de separación se esparcieron como virus por todos los medios de comunicación. Así que lo único que pensó en hacer, antes de que su minita de oro se clausurara para siempre, fue aplazar la fecha en que empezarían a grabar el disco durante dos meses más; con la intención de que ambas se relajaran, resolvieran todo tipo de problemas que tenían y regresaran dispuestas a trabajar. Él no sabía que ese nuevo disco nunca se iba a grabar.

* * *

Para Fate el hecho de que se aplazara la fecha en que se grabaría el disco sólo le sirvió para que se hundiera más en la poza en que se había metido y de la cual no quería salir. Sin motivo alguno por el cual esforzarse en la vida, se refugió en su decadente relación con Verossa, que hoy ya no se contentaba simplemente con golpearla, sino que la obligaba a tener relaciones con más de una persona al mismo tiempo.

Todo eso la estaba consumiendo de gran manera; hasta el momento se había salvado de caer en un bache mucho más enorme, como lo representaban las drogas. En las últimas noches, antes de prepararse para hacer lo que iban a hacer, Verossa había comenzado a sacar algunas pastillas y polvos que consumía previo al acto. En varias ocasiones le había ofrecido a Fate, pero ella no había aceptado conciente de lo que eso representaba. Él no había dicho nada, pero ella había notado la forma en que la veía. Algo que parecía decir si no lo tomas te obligaré a hacerlo. No sabía hasta que momento iba a dejar de verla así, para simplemente obligarla a tomar las cochinas pastillas y tragárselas, pero sabía que cuando lo hiciese sería el fin de ella. Y estuvo a punto de llegar a ese fin, pero en el último momento la salvó alguien a quien hacia mucho había olvidado.

Fue Signum, o mejor dicho la Dra. Wolkeritter, quien la salvó de terminar con su vida.

Sucedió en una mañana de sábado, cuando recibió la visita de ella en su casa. Casi un mes después que había terminado con Nanoha. Estaba desnuda frente al espejo del baño, revisando los moretones que le habían quedado en el cuerpo por la noche anterior, cuando alguien había llamado a la puerta. Se colocó una simple camisa y salió a ver quien era. Cuando se dio cuenta que era Signum le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.

-Hola -le dijo ella a secas.- Perdone que me encuentre así, pero estaba en el baño cuando llamó a la puerta.

Signum que lo primero que notó era que podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de Fate, del ombligo hacia abajo, no pudo dejar de sentirse bastante nerviosa, y a la vez preocupada por su salud mental.

-…Disculpa por el inconveniente Fate pero he venido aquí por que necesito hablar contigo.

-No se preocupe. Pase adelante.

Ella se sentó en una butaca que Fate le colocó frente al sofá donde ella misma se posó. Signum no podía dejar de ver las piernas desnudas de Fate y concentrarse al mismo tiempo para hablar.

Fate que notó esto comenzó a sonreír.

-Vaya doctora no sabía que yo la hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Fate… no… no es lo que tú crees… Yo solamente… he venido porque tengo…

Fate se levantó de su asiento y se acercó despacio hasta donde estaba Signum y luego la interrumpió.

-Para decirle la verdad yo también la encuentro bastante atractiva a usted.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fate ya había subido el vestido de ella y se había sentado sobre su muslo derecho.

Ella podía sentir la vagina de Fate contra su piel y el color se le subió a su rostro hasta cubrirlo todo. A pesar que quería que Fate se bajara de ella, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Entonces Fate comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas frotándose contra su muslo, y con una mano tomó la base del cuello y empezó a besarla, mientras que la otra la bajó para acariciar sus pechos.

No pudo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo así sin poder hacer nada, pero no debió haber sido mucho, aunque ella sintió como si fuera una eternidad. Justo en el momento en que se percató de la humedad de Fate en su muslo, pareció darse cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba y de un empujón la botó hasta que ésta quedó en el suelo.

La protesta de Fate no se hizo esperar.

-Oiga ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Pero Signum la respondió aun más disgustada y francamente preocupada por la actitud sin sentido de Fate.

-No Fate ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?

Fate se había quedado en el suelo, justo de la manera en que había caído y se sentía tan irritada y cansada que no sabía como expresarlo.

-No lo niegue doctora. Yo se que le gustó.

-¿Acaso has enloquecido Fate?

Aunque Signum sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta, hubiera querido preguntar mejor ¿Por qué había enloquecido? Claro que Fate no pensaba de igual manera.

-No. No lo he hecho ¿Qué tiene de malo algo de placer?

La pregunta de Fate, más que una pregunta fue una suplica y por primera vez Signum vio en sus ojos una seria necesidad de ayuda.

-Tú no estás buscando placer Fate. ¿Por qué no regresaste a la terapia?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Fate agachó la cabeza y le respondió con un susurro.

-Ya no la necesito.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Fate permaneció con la cabeza gacha un rato más y luego volvió a levantar la mirada. Signum tembló al verla. Ahí sólo había angustia, desesperación y soledad. Pero ella contesto con una voz firme y decidida. La misma personalidad vacía como un cascarón que había mostrado durante el último mes.

-Bueno por que ya estoy bien. Me di cuenta de que no he cambiado y que por más que lo intente no voy a poder hacerlo. ¿Para que seguir con ese estúpido juego? Sus lecciones no me sirvieron de nada.

-Fate nunca esperes lograr grandes transformaciones en un día. Los procesos de cambio son largos y continuos. Debes regresar a la terapia Fate.

Ella sonrió con un gesto de dolor y preguntó lo que llevaba tiempo sintiendo dentro de sí.

-Si y ¿para que me va ha servir si ahora ya no tengo a nadie?

Fue el momento en que Signum comprendió todo. Ella le había hablado de su novia cuando le dijo acerca de su necesidad de cambio. Al principio no le había entendido, pero después comprendió que Fate había edificado su vida alrededor de un solo núcleo que se llamaba Nanoha. Su necesidad por ella era tan profunda que surgía a partir de un enorme vinculo de dependencia. Como alguien que se está ahogando abraza a un salvavidas. Sólo que en este caso Signum comprendió que Fate había perdido su salvavidas y ahora flotaba a la deriva.

-¿Por qué te dejó Nanoha?

Cuando escuchó su nombre Fate sintió ganas de llorar pero luego se repitió lo que siempre se repetía cuando le sucedía eso. El tiempo de las lágrimas ha pasado Y sólo respondió algo que pudiera terminar con esa conversación.

-Por nada.

-Dímelo. Yo te puedo ayudar.- Ella sabía que no era por nada que Fate había perdido la cordura. Necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudar, pero cuando la observó detenidamente para pedirle la respuesta, notó algo que le hizo olvidar por completo lo anterior.- ¿Fate que son esos golpes que tienes por todo el cuerpo?

Ella trató de taparse las piernas y los brazos al mismo tiempo pero no lo consiguió. Cada vez le costaba más retener el llanto que se le acumulaba en sus ojos como una presa repleta de agua a la que siguen llenando.

-Me caí.

-Esos golpes no los produce una caída. ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

Fue en ese momento que ya no pudo más y por fin explotó liberando todo lo que sentía dentro de ella, el llanto, la angustia, la necesidad de alguien que la pudiera ayudar. Todo lo liberó en un vendaval de lágrimas. Todo lo que no había podido expresar durante un mes lo sacó de si de la misma forma que la ponzoña se extirpa de una herida.

-¡Me caí, Maldición, no lo entiende, me caí! Desde que Nanoha me dejó me vengó cayendo, esperando alguna vez tocar el fondo. ¿Acaso no me puede dejar en paz?

Sus gritos eran dolorosos y cuando por fin terminó, se entregó completamente a las lágrimas sin poder hacer más. Tumbada en el suelo y en la agonía de su propio dolor Fate lloró y Signum sin poder hacer ni decir nada más. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

Fate se dejó abrazar y sólo una vez la miró a los ojos para decirle lo que ella ya sabía.

-Esto es lo que soy y no puedo evitar serlo.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguirla abrazando. Pero en su cabeza un hilo de pensamientos caminaba constante y sin detenerse.

Te equivocas Fate. Tú no eres eso

* * *

¿Habrían podido las cosas tomar un camino distinto del que tomaron? ¿Habría podido el azar jugar darle un papel distinto a la historia que se forjaba de una manara cada vez más extraña?

Bueno la verdad es que no, no habría podido. Y no porque existiese alguna fuerza cósmica o línea del destino que quiso que los eventos siguieran un rumbo predeterminado. No, no había ningún camino del haz que predestinó todo. Las cosas se explicaban más razonablemente por una simple relación natural denominada Causalidad: "La relación constante y necesaria de los fenómenos se explican bajo un vinculo inviolable donde un fenómeno denominado causa produce otro determinado fenómeno denominado efecto" Eso era en resumidas cuentas lo que sucedió. Nanoha lo pensó como lo habría hecho hacia muchísimo tiempo, bajo aquella frase de uno de los personajes de Tolkien. "Hay caminos que nos llevan a otros caminos". Distintas palabras pero la misma esencia.

Las cosas no pudieron tomar un rumbo distinto del que ya tenían en ese momento y Nanoha, aunque todavía lo ignoraba a ciencia cierta, lo venía intuyendo desde hacia una semana. La suerte ya estaba echada y no se podía cambiar. Eso le preocupaba grandemente por un lado, pero por otro, uno más pequeño que apenas conocía, le alegraba. El asunto era preguntarse si la seguiría alegrando un tiempo después.

Así que pensando en la causalidad y en Tolkien Nanoha tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de casa.

* * *

Sintiendo la cabeza palpitar como si tuviera un tambor dentro de ella, Verossa se despertó al escuchar una y otra vez el timbre de la puerta. Cuando llegó a la puerta había logrado reponerse de la despertada y venía pensando que seguramente sería Fate.

Por un momento se había preocupado, puesto que llevaba cuatro días sin aparecerse ni llamar, entonces pensó que quizás había regresado con la estúpida niñita de Nanoha pero recordó que eso era imposible después de lo que el mismo había provocado. Además ahora tenía marcada a Fate como propiedad suya y ella ya no podía alejarse nunca más de él. Así que cuando escuchó por cuarta vez el sonido del timbre, lo que hizo que la cabeza le palpitara más, supo que era ella. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que dejara de tocar el **** timbre sino quería que le diera una buena. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió la sorpresa lo dejó totalmente en silencio.

No era Fate quien estaba frente a él, sino una mujer un poco mayor pero bastante atractiva. Era pelirosa y usaba unas gafas que le daban un aspecto de intelectual bonita, como la de esas películas pornográficas que veía por la noche.

Cuando la vio, sonrió convenido de que ella abriría su chaqueta y estaría completamente desnuda. Últimamente Verossa había perdido el uso completo de la razón, y es que realmente las drogas destruyen el cerebro.

Pero en vez de abrirse su chaqueta y mostrarle sus pechos firmes, la mujer le habló con bastante seriedad e incluso rabia. Pero la forma en que le habló no fue lo que terminó de sorprenderlo sino lo que le dijo.

-Si vuelve acercarse a menos de cien metros de Fate le juro por los ojos de su guapa madre que se arrepentirá hasta el último **** día de su miserable e insignificante vida.

La sorpresa lo dejó completamente sin habla y al ver eso Signum preguntó lo último que debía preguntar antes de irse de ese lugar.

-¿Me ha entendido pobre mal nacido?

Por fin la confusión se retiró lo suficiente para dejarlo hablar.

-¿Quién demonios se cree que usted para venirme a amenazar a mi casa?- y logrando entender lo que había dicho de Fate, agregó.- ¿Acaso viene de parte de esa guapetona? ¿Quién se cree que es su nueva amante?

La mujer para frente a ella lo fulminó con una mirada de odio.

-Su nombre es Fate, pera que lo entienda, pedazo de animal ignorante. Y lo que yo tenga con ella no le incumbe. Además me importa un comino como tome usted esto. Simplemente le estoy avisando que si me llego a enterar que usted se ha acercado a menos de cien metros de Fate se arrepentirá para siempre. No a noventa, ni a noventa y cinco, ni a noventa y nueve. He dicho a cien, y espero que pueda contar por que sino le aseguro que pasara comiendo **** de rata en el agujero más profundo de la tierra.

Comprendiendo lo que decía Verossa dijo lo único que fue capaz de decir.

-Usted no me asusta mujercilla.

-Y le dije que me importa un comino si se siente asustado o no. Se lo que le ha hecho a Fate y por eso he venido aquí. Atiéndame y no se acerque a ella o lo lamentará.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana y usted no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Como se nota que a usted le dieron un montón de estiércol en vez de cerebro. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta con quien está lidiando. Si fuera un poquito más inteligente sabría quien es Fate y quien soy yo. Sabría que en este momento puedo ir a ponerle una demanda por lo que le ha hecho a Fate, y sabría que un insignificante pobre diablo como usted no tendría la menor oportunidad.

Así que si se acerca a Fate haré que tenga que vender hasta sus últimos calzoncillos para pagar lo que debe. Y ni siquiera se le ocurra volverle a poner un dedo encima por que entonces haré que le arranquen ese fideo mojado que dice que tiene y se lo introduzcan por el trasero, hasta que le llegue a ese hueco que tiene en la cabeza. ¿Me ha entendido?

Él hizo lo único que podía hacer. Asintió.

-Muy bien. No volverá a tocar a Fate ni a acercarme a ella. Pero yo también le aseguro que usted y su noviecita se van a arrepentir de esto.

Ella no dijo nada y sonrió.

-Entonces pase buenos días.

Ella se dio media vuelta y siguió hasta su auto. Luego desapareció. Verossa se quedó mirándola con los ojos llenos de furia.

* * *

Cómo lo han visto? Dejen sus comentarios ;)

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola! **Una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir la continuación, sé que es una tontería tardarme tanto pues no cambio prácticamente nada D: pero esta semana estuvo medio loca. Hoy ya no alcanzo a subir la continuación de "Nanoha & Fate" Mañana sin tardanza :)

Espero que les siga gustando esta historia tanto como a mi. Besos!

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia y MSLN **NO **me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

**IV PARTE: Consecuencia sueltas**

Parada en el cuarto de baño trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de tomar las cosas, pero no se le ocurría alguna; o por lo menos alguna lo suficientemente bueno.

Se vio plasmada en el cristal del espejo que estaba frente a ella. Las últimas seis semanas habían sido grandiosas y eso se notaba en su rostro. Se veía bastante saludable, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y tenía un brillo bastante bueno.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía de sentirse? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Preocupada?

Durante el tiempo que había estado con Yunno había aprendido a amarlo sin mucha dificultad. Ella sabía que sería difícil, pero quería que las cosas se mantuviera tal y como estaban en ese momento. Quería quedarse donde estaba. Se sentía feliz y segura y no quería que eso terminara.

Sin embargo sabía que lo que pedía era totalmente imposible. No se podía simplemente detener el movimiento y el cambio, violando las leyes naturales. Era antidialéctico. Nanoha hubiera mandado de muy buena gana al demonio a la dialéctica.

No hacia mucho tiempo que había pensado que la suerte ya estaba echada: Caminos que nos llevan a otros caminos.

Pensó en Fate y en todo el camino que habían recorrido juntas, simplemente para que ahora cada una de ella se viera en uno diferente. Pensó en las veces en que se había separado de ella y luego había vuelto a regresar. Pensó en aquella noche en que ella no llegó a su cumpleaños y en la forma en que ella había decidido salir a pensar las cosas un día después. En lo que le había acontecido ese día, cuando como volvió la cabeza atrás y regresó al centro comercial, cuando debió de haber seguir adelante, sólo para encontrarse con un viejo amigo al que no recordaba desde que habían estudiado juntos. Pensó en la forma en que a pesar de los nuevos sentimientos que había encontrado en aquel hombre decidió perdonar una vez más a Fate. ¿Habría sido distinta la historia actual si aquella noche en que él la había besado, se hubiera decidido por él y no por Fate? Supuso que era bastante probable. Pensó en la forma en que había disfrutado el último mes que había pasado junto a Fate. Se preguntó por que Fate no tuvo el coraje de decirle lo que había sucedido la mañana que habían vuelto y de nuevo se volvía a preguntar si eso habría cambiado la situación actual. Se dijo que si.

Finalmente pensó en aquel día en que se había enterado que Fate la había engañando, y a pesar de que sabía que eso había sucedido antes de que Fate comenzara su cambio, que debía de admitirlo fue real, no quiso perdonarla. En parte porque lo que Fate había hecho la había herido bastante y en parte también por que Fate no se lo había dicho y con eso quedaba claro que había rotó nuevamente su confianza. Pero eso hasta cierto punto era entendible porque Fate lo había hecho pensando en que no volvería a ocurrir, y probablemente tuviera razón. Entonces se preguntó ¿Por qué no la perdonó? ¿Acaso era cuestión de orgullo por que ella le había mentido? Nanoha no lo creía, porque no era muy orgullosa. ¿Fue porque lo que había hecho la había lastimado tanto que simplemente no podía volver a perdonarla? Tal vez aunque eso la llevaba otra vez al punto en que pensaba que eso había sucedido antes de que Fate diera muestras de un verdadero cambio. ¿Entonces, por qué no la perdonó?

Esa era la verdadera interrogante y una parte de ella ya sabía la respuesta pero no quería decirla, ya que si lo hacía sería admitir que ella misma había forjado su propio destino y en ese momento se sentía lo suficientemente preocupada para aceptar eso.

Sin embargo no lo pudo seguir ocultando. No había perdonado a Fate, a pesar de que entendía por que le había mentido, por la sencilla razón de que una fracción de ella se había estado preguntando que hubiese sucedido si en vez de Fate hubiera elegido a Yunno. Al final tuvo una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo.

Aunque eso sonaba algo mezquino de parte de ella, tomando en cuenta el amor que Fate le tenía y el amor que ella le tenía a Fate, no le parecía que fuese tanto, tomando en cuenta las múltiples ocasiones en que las heridas provocadas por Fate la habían obligado a enamorarse de otra persona.

Independientemente de porque no la había perdonado, Nanoha siguió pensando en esa mañana cuando se había largado de la casa de ella en busca de Yunno, algo que no fue fortuito sino con toda la intención del mundo. Pensó en cómo la tormenta los atrapó en la casa de él, y quizás ese era el único detalle que podía tomarse como verdadera fortuna, aunque ahora que lo meditaba mejor, nadie hubiera dicho que sin la tormenta no se habría acostado con él. (Quizás desde el momento en que salió de casa de Fate llevara dentro de si la intención de acostarse con Yunno) Pero indiferentemente de eso, las cosas habían sucedido como habían sucedido y no le quedaba más que pensar en los hechos. Así que recordó esa noche y en la forma en que él la dejó en la habitación, recordó que después de haberlo pasado pensando tanto tiempo había decidido que no sucedería nada malo si lo invitaba a la cama. Y por último pensó en la forma en como él se había resistido pero que finalmente decidió hacer el amor con ella. Las restantes seis semanas habían sido muy lindas, pero ya no tenían importancia. Por que la importante era aquella noche tormentosa en que los dos habían hecho el amor de una manera fantástica.

Caminos que llevan a otros caminos. Observando la prueba de embarazo positiva que tenía en la mano supo que ahora comenzaba el recorrido por uno nuevo.

Durante los últimos catorce días había logrado avanzar más que en el mes y medio anterior. Quizás por que las terapias ahora eran diarias, pero Fate intuía que la verdadera razón era Signum. Nunca antes se sintió más agradecida con una persona como lo hacía en ese momento. Ella literalmente la rescató de la perdición, y eso que estuvo muy cerca de llegar a la profundidad de ese agujero. Pero lo que la hacía sentirse más agradecida era por haberla liberado del monstruo de Verossa. No quería ni siquiera pensar qué hubiera sucedido si ella hubiese continuado con él.

Bueno, la verdad era que ya no tenía por que pensar en eso. Ahora había encontrado nuevas y renovadas perspectivas para vivir que la hacían sentirse mucho mejor. Su autoestima había comenzado a crecer nuevamente y ahora le importaba cada segundo que vivía.

Aunque todavía no podía superar el asunto de Nanoha (constantemente se decía que iba a dejar de amarla hasta que la muerte se la llevara) si había aceptado la razón de que nunca más iban a volver a estar juntas, como pareja. Y aunque dolía bastante por lo menos se sentía resignada, máximo por que ahora creía que podía enamorarse de alguna otra persona. Sabía que últimamente estaba mirando demasiado a Signum, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún recordaba con mucha vergüenza el episodio que ambas habían tenido en su casa. Aunque ella le decía que no tenía porque avergonzarse de lo que había hecho antes, siempre y cuando supiera que ese era una parte clausurada de su vida. Aún así Fate pensaba en Signum como una gran persona que si bien no iba a llenar el espacio de Nanoha, podía al menos darle una nueva alegría a su vida.

Ella era inteligente, bonita, tenía buena personalidad, la trataba con tanto cariño, etc. ¿Cómo no podía enamorarse de ella? Fate pensaba que era imposible no hacerlo, aunque más que una realidad fuese una fantasía propia.

Lo cierto era que no quería compartir sus sentimientos con ella, por temor a que la rechazara. Además Fate sabía que ella ya tenía novio. Un tipo que la llegaba a dejar al consultorio y que se despedía con un beso en la boca no podía ser más que su novio, por no decir esposo.

Era verdad que ella nunca había mencionado tener algún esposo, pero también era verdad que ella casi nunca hablaba de su vida personal, parecía interesarle más bien la vida personal de las demás personas. Fate se moría de celos cada vez que veía esas escenas de despedida cuando esperaba a que ella la recibiera a primera hora, pero a su vez sabía que era una idiotez hacerlo porque no tenía pensado decirle a Signum lo que sentía por ella. No después del vergonzoso incidente en su casa.

A pesar de eso, en cada sesión, es decir todos lo días exceptuando los domingos, Fate sentía que se enamoraba un poquito más de ella. Y sólo esperaba que algún buen día sucediera algún buen milagro que las uniera. Mientras tanto seguía yendo a las terapias, dándole un nuevo sentido a su vida para que valiera la pena y por supuesto esperando milagros. Pronto llegaría uno que no esperaba.

* * *

Y a pesar de que se lo propuso, la verdad es que no pudo espera más de una semana. Durante esos ocho días no pudo ver mucho tiempo a Yunno que se pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día dentro de su oficina. Se iba a las seis de la mañana y normalmente regresaba a la una de la mañana. Nanoha no lo sabía porque viviera con él, (pensaba que era demasiado pronto para vivir con él, aunque ya tenía a su hijo en su vientre) sino por que a esa hora le llamaba a su casa. Nanoha no tenía inconveniente en que lo hiciera, le agradaba hablar con él sin importar la hora. Pero las llamadas de esa semana fueron tortuosas por que la necesidad de decirle lo que ocurría era imperiosa, pero el miedo de lo que pudiera surgir de su noticia era mayor para evitar comentárselo. Aunque sabía que por teléfono no podía darle la noticia él la había invitado a almorzar tres veces en esa semana. En ninguna de esas tres ocasiones Nanoha encontró prudente decirle lo que sucedía.

A decir verdad esa semana fue de ayuda para Nanoha, el escaso tiempo de Yunno hizo verdaderamente imposible el poder encontrar una buena oportunidad para decirle lo del embarazo. Claro que la ansiedad que sentía no fue mejor controlada.

Finalmente, el sábado siguiente llegó el gran momento que había estado esperando y no esperando. Yunno se deshizo de su trabajo lo suficiente para tener el día libre, entonces habían quedado de ir a cenar esa noche. Por compensación dijo Yunno.

Nanoha pasó, inútilmente, todo el día tratando de descubrir la mejor manera de decírselo. Cuando él llegó en la noche parecía tan contento que decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran cenando. Pero el buen ánimo de él no se disipó por ni un solo momento y a pesar de que sabía que era una buena oportunidad para aprovecharse de su carácter alegre no quiso hacerlo todavía y decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran en casa.

Yunno tenía más que un simple buen animo, estaba completamente feliz, sentía que en el mundo no podía haber nada que le robara esa felicidad. Estaba tan feliz que estaba dispuesto a hacerle la proposición a Nanoha esa misma noche. Él sabía que era demasiado pronto para proponerle algo así, que iba más allá del simple hecho de pedirle que se mudaran juntos, ya que sólo llevaban seis semanas como pareja. Pero si lo analizaba objetivamente llegaba a la conclusión de que se conocían desde que eran niños y por cinco años que no se habían visto no significaba que se sintieran como extraños. Al contrario Yunno sentía que conocía a la perfección a Nanoha y además estaba el hecho fundamental de que él sabía que la amaba con todo el corazón y él también consideraba que Nanoha lo amaba a él. Por lo menos eso era lo que le había demostrado.

Así que Yunno no encontraba inconveniente para no hacerle esa enorme proposición. El siguiente paso como pareja. Sólo esperaba que Nanoha lo amara lo suficiente para aceptar.

La noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos demasiados nerviosos esperando hasta el último momento para decir lo que querían decir. Sin duda fue una velada muy extraña. Pero para satisfacción de la ansiedad que tenían pasó muy rápido.

Regresaron en silencio a casa de Nanoha. Nadie dijo nada, los dos estaban muy inquietos para poder hablar. Cuando por fin llegaron, Yunno se sentó en el sofá y Nanoha fue a la cocina para preparar café, tenía la intuición de que lo iba a necesitar.

Mientras Nanoha estaba en la cocina, Yunno preparaba las palabras adecuadas para preguntárselo, temía tanto que ella le dijera no, que no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer si Nanoha se negaba.

Cuando ella regresó con dos tazas de café que colocó en una pequeña mesa de vidrio que había junto al sofá, traía la firme decisión de decírselo de una vez. Pero cuando se sentó, otra vez su decisión se había retirado y creyó que sería más conveniente esperar un poco más de tiempo. Sentía el corazón que le latía sin detenerse en su pecho, pero recogiendo todo el valor que existía dentro de ella se dijo que ya no podía seguir prolongando más tiempo las cosas.

Debía de ser ahora o nunca.

Su nerviosismo era tan grande que ni siquiera se había percatado que Yunno había comenzado a hablar.

-… desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No te parece Nanoha?

-¿Eh?

Yunno la vio verdaderamente sorprendido. La cara de Nanoha se veía bastante pálida y su respiración parecía entrecortada. Entonces olvidó lo que estaba a punto de decir y se concentró en Nanoha. Por primera vez notaba algo extraño en ella.

Debo decírselo. No puedo esperar más tiempo. Este es el momento. Debe ser ahora

-¿Te sucede algo Nanoha?

Es tiempo. Ahora o nunca, no esperes más. Díselo ahora. Ahora

-¿Nanoha?

Tengo que decírselo. Tengo que decírselo ahora. Ya. En este instante

-¿Nanoha te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

Entonces fue cuando lo dijo, salió de su boca mucho antes de que ella pensara en decírselo. Dos palabras nada más. Eso fue todo, dos palabras cambiaron toda la ecuación.

-Estoy embarazada.

El rostro de Yunno sufrió una transformación increíble. Del buen bronceado que parecía gozar a principio de la noche pasó al blanco del papel de un solo instante. Sin siquiera decolorarse primero. Pero lo más curioso fue su expresión, por que en realidad no fue ninguna. Apenas y abrió un poco los labios, pero por lo demás se quedó exactamente como estaba. Pareció que alguien le había chupado la vida en ese mismo instante, dejando solo un cuerpo vacío y sin mente. Sus ojos estaban en dirección hacia ella pero no parecían mirarla.

Nanoha lo vio todo y pensó que esa era la clase de reacción que temía. Movió la palma de la mano delante de sus ojos y repitió varias veces su nombre. Pero él no contestó. Y cuando estaba a punto de convencerse en que Yunno había sufrido una apoplejía, él pareció volver a la vida. Sus parpados se levantaron y ella pudo ver con toda claridad como sus pupilas se agrandaba y luego se volvían a empequeñecer. Tomó una aspiración con la boca como si se hubiera estado ahogando. Y cuando estuvo seguro de que el corazón le volvía a latir y los pulmones se le llenaban de aire, preguntó lo que ella le acababa de decir.

-¿Estas embarazada?

Nanoha asintió pensando que no había podido preguntar algo más tonto. Por supuesto que se equivocó, al no medir el grado de asombro de Yunno que aún quería comprender la situación sin poder conseguirlo.

-… ¿Cómo?... quiero decir… ¿Cómo?...

Nanoha se empezaba a sentir agotada. Eso no estaba saliendo como ella hubiera querido. Así que con una voz fastidiada le contestó lo obvio.

-Bueno tú me penetraste con tu pene, estuvimos moviéndonos durante varios minutos y luego eyaculaste dentro de mí. Así es como funciona ¿o no?

Por lo menos la explicación de Nanoha sirvió para que la razón regresara a Yunno.

-Ésta no es una broma divertida Nanoha.

Ella se sintió un poquito más cansada e irritada.

-Bueno pues no es una broma. Estoy embarazada.

Yunno se llevó las yemas del dedo pulgar e índice a sus ojos y se los estregó mientras trataba de pensar que hacer o decir a continuación. Después de un largo rato preguntó lo que Nanoha no quería que preguntara.

-¿Estás segura que es mío? –Cuando vio que el rostro de Nanoha se comenzaba a congestionar de rabia se apresuró a añadir.- Lo siento Nanoha no quise decir eso, es solo que…

-Pues de Fate no será. –espetó de forma salvaje

Yunno no sabía que decir, sabía que había metido la pata y quería tranquilizar a Nanoha pero no sabía como.

-Perdóname Nanoha, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Es sólo que no se cómo reaccionar. Además nos estamos acostando juntos desde hace apenas tres semanas. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura con sólo tres semanas?

-Tengo un retraso. Sentí mareos. Hace una semana me hice una prueba casera y salió positiva. El miércoles fui a ver a un doctor y el me dijo que lo confirmó. De siete semanas. ¿Recuerdas algo que haya pasado hace siete semanas?

Entonces lo hizo y fue en ese momento cuando toda su mente se desbarató en mil pedazos. Aún así trató de negarlo estúpidamente, como si haciéndolo pudiese enmendar la situación. Eso solo irritó más a Nanoha.

-Pero no puede ser posible… digo sólo fue una noche… Tal vez el doctor se equivocó y esas cositas que venden en la farmacia no siempre son seguras… Y los mareos, debió ser algo que comiste… No, Sólo fue una noche y nos cuidamos ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

Entonces Nanoha por fin explotó.

-Maldición Yunno. Compórtate como un hombre y admítelo de una vez. Estoy embarazada de ti. ¿Entiendes? Tú me preñaste la noche de la tormenta. ¿Lo recuerdas o prefieres que te refresque la memoria? Por que puedo hacerte un diagrama y…

-Está bien Nanoha. Lo recuerdo. Ya no sigas, lo recuerdo. Ahora cálmate.

Las palabras de Nanoha fueron como una bofetada para Yunno, pero por lo menos consiguió que entrara en razón. Ambos se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. Después de un tiempo fue el quien habló.

-¿Y?

Nanoha sintió que su enojo volvía a emerger.

-¿Y? ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?

-Bueno quería saber que ibas a decidir hacer al respecto.

-¿Decidir? Dirás "decidiremos". Tú también participaste.

Entonces recordó lo que había querido decirle esa noche, pero en ese momento ya no sintió más alegría sino pura incertidumbre.

-Escucha Nanoha, iba a decirte algo justo antes de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada.

Nanoha escuchó sus palabras y miró el rostro que tenía cuando las pronunciaba. Se preparó para lo peor.

-Lo que iba a decirte era que el proyecto en que estaba trabajando ¿lo recuerdas? –Ella asintió. Era lo único que había pasado haciendo durante las últimas semanas.- Lo conseguimos y yo estoy dentro.

Por un momento el rostro de ella se iluminó de alegría. Sabía lo mucho que él había luchado por ello y ahora por fin lo había conseguido.

-Es fantástico Yunno. En verdad…

Pero el la interrumpió y ella la miró francamente confundida. Su rostro no era el que se suponía tenía que tener un hombre que ha perseguido sus sueños y por fin los ha conseguido.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa con lo que tú me estás diciendo?

Entonces ella captó y comprendió el rostro de desdicha de Yunno.

-Seis años Nanoha. Son seis años mínimos.

Otra vez el silencio fue eterno. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía ha decir nada. Pero fue él quien de nuevo habló.

-Muy bien Nanoha. Dime que quieres que haga

-¿Qué?

-Dime que quieres que haga. ¿Quieres que me quede? ¿Quieres que comparta la responsabilidad junto a ti?

Nanoha lo miró con verdadero extrañeza.

-¿Estas loco? Son tus sueños ¿Cómo esperas que yo decida sobre tus sueños?

-¿Y como esperas que yo también decida? Sabes cuanto he deseado ese trabajo, sabes cuanto he luchado por él. Pero si tú me pides que me quede lo haré.

Nanoha no sabía si sentirse alagada o enojada. Ahora no solo le estaba pidiendo que decidiera sobre el asunto de su embarazo sino que además le pedía acerca de sus intereses.

-No puede hacer eso Yunno y tú lo sabes. Además no es necesario que participes.

-Pero si me acabas de decir que los dos tenemos responsabilidad.

-Si, pero no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Entonces a Yunno se le iluminó la cabeza al acordarse de la proposición y con bastante esperanza se la dijo a Nanoha.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-¿Eh?

-Si, ¿porque no vienes conmigo? Los dos podríamos encargarnos del asunto allá.

Nanoha sonrió pero en su sonrisa no había alegría.

-Eres muy lindo Yunno. Pero no puedo hacer eso.

El no entendió y comenzó a dar las mismas justificaciones que tenía en su cabeza.

-Pero si nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y yo te amo. ¿Qué problema habría que nos hiciéramos cargo juntos?

-Si lo sé. ¿Pero como puedes pedirme que deje toda mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos y mi trabajo?

-Vamos Nanoha, tu sabes que puedes trabajar desde donde sea. Además incluso tu trabajo se verá afectado por el bebe. Y por tú familia y amigo no te preocupes, los puedes visitar cuando desees.

-Suena muy bien pero no puedo Yunno. Por lo menos no así.

Hubiera querido seguir insistiendo pero sabía que era inútil.

-Está bien Nanoha. Sabes que me habría encantado que estuvieras conmigo.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes yo me encargaré del asunto sola.

Cuando lo dijo Nanoha sintió un escalofrío. Por primera vez sostenía la idea de su soledad con completa certeza. Yunno se iría y se quedaría sola. Entonces sintió que su respiración se hacía pesada. Amaba a Yunno y ahora él se iría y la dejaría completamente sola. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que taparse el rostro para evitar que él la viera llorar.

Él también se sentía profundamente mal. No quería dejar a Nanoha y más en la situación que se encontraba ¿pero que más podía hacer? ¿No ir? El sabía que no podía simplemente no ir. Eran sus sueños lo había perseguido desde que había ingresado a la preparatoria. Cuando soñar con el trabajo perfecto era lo único que tenía, mientras los demás gozaban de amistades y amores. El sólo había tenido sus sueños y era por eso que había luchado tanto. Por que sabía que si no podía conseguir siquiera una cita para el sábado, por lo menos se esforzaría para ser lo que quisiera ser. Eran sus sueños, eran todo lo que había tenido siempre. No podía simplemente abandonarlos.

Se había repetido eso y estaba convencido de que así era. Pero al ver llorar a Nanoha una pregunta nueva afloró dentro de él _¿Ni siquiera por Nanoha?_ Él no la contestó y en vez de eso la abrazó.

-Te amo Yunno y no quiero perderte. –dijo ella cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo apretado al de ella.

Yunno le besó el cabello pero no dijo lo que ella quería oírle decir.

-Lo siento Nanoha. Yo también te amo y tampoco quiero perderte.

Permanecieron un rato abrazados hasta que a Nanoha se le secaron las lágrimas. Entonces ambos fueron al dormitorio de ella e hicieron el amor durante horas y de una forma muy dulce.

Cuando terminaron, ella se encontraba apretada contra el pecho de él. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Quieren que me vaya éste miércoles para preparar todo, pero el proyecto comienza dentro de dos meses así que puedo aplazar la salida hasta el próximo mes.

-No creo que sea capaz de vivir un mes sabiendo que pronto te vas a ir.

-Lo sé. Me iré el miércoles.

-Entonces tenemos poco tiempo.

-Si.

-No lo desperdiciemos.

A pesar de que se sentían agotados continuaron haciendo el amor hasta que ya era entrada la mañana.

Los siguientes tres días fueron agónicos y tristes para los dos. No querían separarse ni un solo segundo. Yunno seguía mortificándose con esa pregunta que siempre evitaba pero que no dejaba de martillarle la cabeza una y otra vez. _¿No los dejarías ni siquiera por Nanoha? ¿Ni por Nanoha? ¿Por Nanoha?_

Y de un suspiró se encontraron en miércoles. Ella lo acompañó hasta el aeropuerto. Durante el camino él le pregunto que había pensado hacer con el bebe. Ella le respondió la verdad: No sabía; él le preguntó si pensaba conservarlo o si iba a abortar. Ella le respondió la verdad: No sabía.

Cuando llegaron, pasaron los minutos besándose sin parar, entonces dieron el último aviso para el vuelo con destino a Nueva York. Ambos sabían que era el final. Nanoha no paraba de besarlo mientras sentía las lágrimas correr pos sus mejillas y él no paraba de besarla sin dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez _¿Ni siquiera por Nanoha? ¿Ni siquiera por Nanoha? _

Él le dijo que le iba a escribir todos los días y ella le pidió que por favor no lo hiciera.

Luego fue tiempo del último beso y eso fue todo. Él caminó por la fila hacia la salida y ella lo observó alejarse. En su mente no había espacio para otra cosa que no fuera ese hilo infinito de preguntas que no podía contestar.

Por fin él desapareció y Nanoha siguió viendo por la ventana mucho tiempo después que el avión se había marchado. Las lágrimas eran inmisericordiosas y el aire acondicionado provocaba que le helaran las mejillas. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó despacio, bajo aquella voz sensual que anunciaba los vuelos.

* * *

Armando un rompecabezas con la figura de la Basílica de San Pedro mientras escuchaba la radio, Fate se encontraba ese día en su estudio. Eran las once y media de la mañana, acababa de regresar de su sesión matutina con la psicóloga y en ese momento trataba de pasar el tiempo, mientras en la cocina se descongelaba una bolsa con carne molida. Tenía intenciones de preparar hamburguesas.

Esa mañana se sentía muy, o para ser sinceros exageradamente bien. Había estado a punto de besar a Signum. Durante las últimas semanas Fate y ella habían adoptado la conducta de bromear entre ellas en forma de coqueteos, Fate sabía que eran simples bromas, pero no dejaba de sentirse menos atraída hacia ella sólo por eso. De hecho las ocasiones le servían como oportunidades perfectas para tratar de llegar más allá de la relación paciente-doctora o incluso más allá de la relación amiga-amiga.

No sabía si Signum estaba interesada en ella de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba por Signum. A veces hubiera querido preguntarle si nunca se había sentido atraída hacia una mujer, pero sabía que so era demasiado obvio y entonces todo se arruinaría.

Pero a pesar de que su novio la seguía yendo a dejar y seguramente a traer, y sus chispas de celos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, la forma en que ahora se hablaban y se relacionaban era suficiente para hacerla sentir exageradamente perdida por ella.

Así que mientras ponía las últimas piezas en el orden determinado, y esbozaba una sonrisa no por haber completado el rompecabezas sino por recordar el curioso encuentro de esa mañana a penas se dio cuenta cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

Levantó el rostro del juego y trató de identificar el sonido que había escuchado, pero lo único que oyó fue la voz de uno de los Europe cantando "The final countdown"

Pero cuando volvía a bajar la cabeza escuchó claramente el timbre de la puerta, entonces salió a ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando abrió la puerta todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron y se quedó un instante parada con la hoja en la mano sin saber que hacer. Luego simplemente habló con una voz de sorpresa.

-Nanoha ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola Fate. ¿Estabas ocupada?

Al verla parada ahí le hizo recordar tantas cosas que otra vez perdió la noción de sus acciones. No veía a Nanoha desde que se habían reunido infructuosamente para hacer el disco. Hacía casi un mes ya. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verse y las dos parecían notarlo en sus miradas. Por lo menos Nanoha vio a una Fate completamente distinta de la que había visto en el estudio de grabación. No se veía vacía ni perdida, no, simplemente sorprendida por la visita que recibía. Fate también notó a una Nanoha completamente diferente de la que había visto la última vez. Ahora no se veía ni feliz, ni alegre, ni tenía esa mirada soñadora que tanto la había molestado en aquel entonces. Ahora Nanoha se veía triste, seria y preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no. Pasa adelante.

Ella lo hizo.

-Gracias.

-¿Deseas algo de beber?

-No, así estoy bien. Gracias

Ambas se sentaron en la sala y Nanoha no dejó de notar que Fate había decidido cambiar todos sus muebles.

Fate la vio un momento sin poder decidir que hacer a continuación. Finalmente le preguntó lo que deseaba saber.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Nanoha la miró sin decirle nada y luego desvió la mirada hacia una pintura colgada en la pared, que nunca había visto. Era una imitación de los relojes colgantes de Dalí. Y al sólo verla supo que Fate era una persona completamente diferente.

-¿Dalí?

Dijo con una voz suave señalando la pintura.

Fate la vio a ella, luego a la pintura y luego otra vez a ella.

-Si bueno… Es un regalo. ¿Me decías?

Nanoha continuó observando aquel cuadro sin hablar. Y Fate no la interrumpió. Después de lo que debió ser una eternidad Nanoha la volvió a ver y dijo lo que había ido a decirle.

-Estoy embarazada.

Obviamente la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Nanoha vio por un momento una repetición del mismo rostro que había puesto Yunno cuando se lo había dicho.

Pero cuando se recuperó ella simplemente asintió y luego de unos segundos preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Es de Yunno?

-Si.

Fate volvió a asentir e intuyendo la conducta de Nanoha, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y él?

Nanoha se levantó y camino sin decir nada hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. El sol del mediodía entraba resplandeciente y Nanoha contempló como las hojas de los árboles paralelos a la calle se movían por el viento estival. Sin mirar a Fate que seguía sentada en el sofá viéndole su espalda por fin le contestó con la misma melancolía y tristeza que había tenido todo el día.

-Se fue.

-¿Va a regresar?

-No.

Luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Fate. Sus ojos estaban nuevamente irritados, se sentía al borde del llanto a pesar de que no lo quería hacer. No frente a Fate.

Luego regresó y se dejó caer pesadamente junto a Fate. Se comenzaba a sentir mareada.

Fate la miró, apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sabía que Nanoha estaba al borde del llanto y no quería hacer nada para que ella comenzara a hacerlo. Pero era incapaz de controlar todas las preguntas que se aglutinaban en su cabeza. Por fin preguntó lo que en realidad deseaba saber.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No sé.

Entonces Nanoha no pudo más y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lo hacía de la forma tan especial que Fate ya se sabía de memoria. Con la cabeza gacha y las manos cubriendo su rostro; entre sollozos y quejidos. Ella la veía sin saber que hacer. Fate seguía amando a Nanoha, la amaría por el resto de su vida, pero no quería eso, no necesitaba eso; no ahora que sentía que su vida tenía un nuevo rumbo.

Sin decidirse a hacerlo, levantó un brazo tembloroso y lo fue acercando muy lentamente hasta el hombro de Nanoha.

Entonces sin verlo venir Fate sintió la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho mientras no paraba de llorar.

Sintió que todos aquellos sentimientos que aún los llevaba frescos en la sangre, empezaban a hervir otra vez. Trató de resistirse por que a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Nanoha no quería volver a sufrir todo lo que había sufrido cuando ella la había abandonado. Sabía que Nanoha había ido a su casa buscando consuelo, pero sabía que ese consuelo se podía convertir en cariño y el cariño en amor. Y por eso se resistió con todas sus ganas ha servir de consuelo para Nanoha, pero era obvio que su corazón era más poderoso que su cerebro y finalmente sucumbió.

Fate acercó su cabeza a la de ella y le dio un fuerte beso en el cabello. Aún olía de la misma forma enloquecedora que siempre.

Entonces dijo las palabras que Nanoha había ido a buscar y a pesar de todo lo que se había dicho, se sintió muy bien al decírselas.

-Todo estará bien. Yo estoy aquí y ahora todo estará bien.

Nanoha levantó sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y de necesidad de protección.

-¿Me lo prometes Fate?

Era ese momento. Aún tenía tiempo de hacerse para atrás, aún era posible decirle que no y continuar con su nueva perspectiva de vida. No quería volver a sufrir por Nanoha, no quería pero su corazón la amaba demasiado. Así que dijo lo único que podía decir.

-Te lo prometo.

Luego tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le dio un enorme beso en la boca que le supo a lágrimas.

Dos meses sin estar juntas y la pregunta que se podía hacer era: ¿Por qué Fate le hizo caso a su corazón y no a su cerebro? Caminos que nos llevan a otros caminos. Fate y Nanoha nuevamente juntas.

Aunque a ese camino se le estaba acabando la pista todavía faltaba la parte más dolorosa y difícil por recorrer.

Esa noche mientras estaban juntas en la bañera Nanoha tomó su decisión. Ambas habían ido a meterse ahí para tranquilizarse. Una noche antes ninguna de las dos habría creído que la siguiente la pasarían juntas dentro de una bañera. Bueno, la verdad era que ninguna de las dos lo podía creer todavía. Pero independientemente de eso ahí estaban. Acostada una sobre la otra mientras el agua les cubría sus cuerpos desnudos.

Fate tenía a Nanoha encima, dándole besos en el cuello y en la oreja, mientras que con la mano izquierda le acariciaba los pechos y la otra que era sostenida por la de Nanoha tocaba su vientre delicadamente.

Nanoha habló de forma decidida

-Voy a tenerlo Fate.

Fate no dejó de tocar el cuerpo de Nanoha y simplemente dijo.

-Sabes que nos va a traer problemas.

Luego la siguió besando, mientras que la yema del dedo medio de su mano derecha jugueteaba en círculos con su ombligo. Nanoha no dijo nada de momento, pero luego respondió.

-No me importa. Quiero tenerlo

-Está bien.

Así fue como Nanoha se imaginó por un momento en el papel de mamá y se enamoró completamente de esa imagen. Quería tener a su hijo. Lo había decidido y nunca se sintió mejor con una decisión.

A partir de su decisión Nanoha nunca había estado tan contenta en la vida. Era la primera cosa que tomaba con una determinación tal que no le cabía otra idea en la cabeza. Y la verdad no sabía si se debía a su embarazo y a la forma en que lo había tomado, o si simplemente era por que las dos eran distintas ahora, pero sintió que el tiempo con Fate era el mejor que habían vivido desde que se conocían. El fantasma de Yunno había desaparecido, aunque lo recordaba con verdadero cariño y amor, la idea de que se había ido para siempre hacía que su corazón estuviera de tiempo completo con Fate, y eso estaba bien por que ella se había convertido en una persona tan dulce que en todos sus años anteriores no se la hubiese podido imaginar como era ahora. Sus terapias verdaderamente estaban funcionando.

Otra que creía lo mismo era Fate, incluso se decía que era un tonta por haber dudado un momento el día en que Nanoha la había ido a buscar. Pero a pesar de lo excelente que era su relación con Nanoha, Fate no dejó de ir ni un solo día a sus sesiones.

El día siguiente, después de haberse reunido con Nanoha, había llegado al consultorio a la misma hora de siempre. A las ocho de la mañana en punto, como era costumbre Signum todavía no había llegado. Pero cinco minutos después el mismo carro, y el mismo tipo de siempre la dejó en el edificio. Fate la saludó al verla entrar y aunque sabía que ahora era una completa estupidez, no dejó de sentir esa chispita de celos al ver que se besaba con él.

Ella le devolvió el saludo y ambas entraron en su despacho.

-¿Cómo durmió mi paciente favorita?

La besó en la mejilla y Fate notó que olía a jazmín. Luego con una sonrisa le respondió

-Nunca lo he hecho mejor.

Signum que detectó la malicia en la sonrisa de Fate, antes de que ella misma lo hiciera, se sintió bastante intrigada.

-¿Y eso por que fue?

Y Fate con la mayor felicidad que podía expresar en una sola frase le contestó.

-Nanoha regresó.

Pero el rostro de Signum no reaccionó como ella deseó. La sonrisa que tenía cuando le hizo la pregunta, vaciló un momento y luego se disipó. Y Fate temió que ella le dijera justamente lo que estaba pensando que su relación con Nanoha iba a dificultar su recuperación.

-¿Sucede algo Signum?

Ella la miró a sus ojos verdaderamente preocupados luego desvió la vista hacia unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Comenzó a moverlos uno tras otro pero sin ver ninguno.

-No. Nada.

Su voz sonó acre pero a Fate le proporciono la tranquilidad suficiente para no pensar en lo extraño de su comportamiento.

-Por un momento creí que me dirías que Nanoha iba a representar un problema para que pudiéramos seguir haciendo avances. Tu sabes, por eso que hablamos de que ella representaba el eje central de mi vida pasada.

Ella siguió moviendo rápidamente los papeles que tenía en la mano y luego los soltó con violencia.

-Pues quizá no dificulte tu avance, pero yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado Fate, esa persona te ha hecho sufrir bastante para que ahora la dejes simplemente volver a entrar a tu vida.

La mirada de ella era bastante dura y si Fate no hubiera estado segura de que Signum nunca se había fijado en ella como alguna vez habría querido que lo hiciera, diría que también estaba dolida e incluso hasta celosa. Claro que eso sonaba tan incoherente que de solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de reír.

Aún así trato de calmar a Signum que obviamente se sentía molesta por que Nanoha hubiera vuelto con ella.

-Si, pero es que tu no entiendes como lo amo. Y yo se que ahora todo va a ser distinto, ya no hay nada ni nadie que pueda evitar que nos amemos, y ya no tendremos más problemas gracias a ti -Extendió sus manos por encima del escritorio y las entrelazó con las de ella. Luego le habló con bastante dulzura.- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo. Tú has podido rehacer mi vida cuando estaba despedazada. Si no fuera por ti, en estos momentos tal vez estaría completamente drogada y golpeada por un **** sádico. Tu has hecho bastante por mí, mas de lo que cualquiera que yo conozca y la verdad es que no se como pagártelo.

La mirada de ella se ablandó y luego volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, basta con que no dejes de depositar tus cheques cuando salgas.

De pronto las dos se echaron a reír y un minuto después siguieron con la terapia.

¿Signum celosa de Nanoha? La simple idea causaba gracia. Sin embargo así era. No podía explicar como es que se había enamorado de Fate, quizás fuera por su personalidad tan atrayente o por las cosas que había despertado en ella aquel día en que la había ido a visitar y la había encontrado con la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo. No sabía por que, sólo sabía que ahora estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca se había creído capaz de sentir por una mujer. Ella nunca había dudado de su orientación sexual, pero ahora, cada vez que veía a Fate esperándola a fuera de su despacho, sentía que las palpitaciones de su corazón se intensificaban y toda la piel se le cubría de sudor. Al principio lo había negado como era normal, pero ella era una psicóloga y de las mejores. Entendió que negar su atracción hacia Fate era lo más estúpido que podía hacer. Entonces comenzó a disfrutarlo, primero de una manera bastante discreta y luego con aquellos coqueteos que hacía pasar por bromas y que tanto le excitaban. Cuando supo que las cosas se habían salido de control fue cuando dejó de disfrutar hacer el amor con su novio. Entonces pensaba en Fate y en aquella mañana en que ella la había besado, y a veces esos pensamientos en su cabeza eran lo único que le permitía que ella pudiera continuar haciendo el amor con su novio.

Incluso había llegado al extremo de sentirse tan excitada después de las terapias con Fate y "las bromas amistosas", que cuando ella se iba, siempre se bebía dos tranquilizantes y una taza de té de manzanilla. Pero el día anterior había sido el peor de todos, habían estado platicando como siempre y de pronto ella le había colocado una mano en la pierna de manera casi inconsciente, Fate se había levantado y se había parado justo delante de ella, colocando su nariz a pocos centímetros de la de ella, ambas sintieron la cálida respiración de la otra y por un segundo acercaron sus labios, pero ella se logró contener e inmediatamente se separó, Fate no dijo nada, era obvio que había creído que era una de las bromas, pero ella en cambio sentía que esa había sido la experiencia más real que tenía en sus casi treinta años de vida, había sentido como si le hubieran puesto un millón de tanques de gasolina en su vientre y luego les hubieran prendido fuego. Cuando Fate por fin se había ido, fue a buscar el bote de tranquilizantes pero antes de abrirlo supo que eso no la iba a calamar en absoluto. Tenía más pacientes que atender, así que hizo lo único que creyó que podía quitarle todo ese explosivo sentimiento que tenía dentro de si. Le dijo a su secretaria que no pasara a nadie en los siguientes quince minutos, luego cerró la puerta de su oficina con llave y se metió en el cuarto de baño que estaba al fondo de su oficina. Cerró la puerta del baño también con llave y se quitó toda la ropa colocándola como un montoncito a sus pies, no dejo nada en absoluto. Luego con los dedos medio e índice de su mano izquierda se dispuso a liberar toda la energía que la sesión con Fate había gestionado, a pesar de que trato de no hacerlo no lo consiguió y gimió el nombre de Fate durante los siguientes quince minutos hasta alcanzar un orgasmo que casi la hizo gritar.

Cuando terminó se sentía otra vez calmada, no sabía si lo que había hecho era correcto o no, pero ella era psicóloga y el pragmatismo formaba parte de sí, así que solo le quedaba rogar que ninguno de los que estaban en la sala de espera la hubiera escuchado. Estaba enloquecida por Fate, ahora se daba cuenta de ello, y hubiese pensando en decírselo un día de esos pero ahora que acababa de escuchar la terrible noticia que le había dado todo había terminado.

Se sentía mal consigo misma por no poder disfrutar de la alegría de Fate siendo alguien a quien apreciaba mucho, pero la verdad es que era demasiado celosa para poder hacerlo. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que Fate se fijara en ella, cualquier cosa...

"Ya no hay nada ni nadie que pueda evitar que nos amemos" "NADA" y "NADIE".

Suponer eso era lo lógico y Fate lo había dicho pensando en lo lógico. Ella había resulto sus problemas, había alejado todo lo negativo de su vida, en fin ahora todo estaba bien en su vida para que pudiese existir algo que se la arruinara. Por eso es que había estado convencida cuando le dijo a Signum eso… por supuesto que Fate ignoraba o por lo menos olvidaba algo que Nanoha sabía pero que nunca le dijo: Las causas producen efectos.

Si tan solo lo hubiera tenido más presente tal vez no habría hecho esa afirmación tan vasta.

* * *

**carmenrosa aguila9:** Ya verás como se va perfilando la historia. Claramente es una historia de muchos caminos, así que nunca se sabe hasta el final a dónde llegaran ;)

**andreinasophia garcia:** jajaja gracias por escuchar a tu hermana? Es un nanofate diferente, nunca dije que iba a ser bonito, pero esta bueno, cierto? ;D. Aún faltan unos 3 capítulos así que espero te agarres del asiento que se va a poner aún mejor.

**nadie:** Tu sobrenombre me recordó a una frase de Paulo Coelho hahaha… en fin. Si, es masoquismo puro, pero aquí estamos, leyendo xP

**Tsunade-obachan:** Sus caminos están bien bizarros jaja, faltan un poco más de capítulos pero espero te siga gustando y me sigas teniendo paciencia para las continuaciones D:…. Por cierto, muchas gracias por que te gusten mis gustos jajaja (aunque si a ti te gustan, eso quiere decir que también tienes buen gusto? :P)

Saludos a todos! Haré lo mejor posible por poner la continuación el lunes. La semana pasada fue un remolino de cosas pero espero mejore :P

**Hasta pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la demora D:, en realidad no tengo excusa, solamente me dio algo de pereza XD pero heme aquí, con drama semanal.

**Disclaimer: **MSLN** ni **La última hoja de otoño me pertenecen.

* * *

**V PARTE: Causalidad**

A pesar de que a su relación se le acababa el tiempo de forma acelerada (la avalancha apunto de tocar tierra), Nanoha y Fate disfrutaron de ese escaso tiempo de forma única. Regresaron las tarde de parque y esta vez parecían ser mucho más hermosas que antes. El otoño llegaba y era una estación fabulosa. Los árboles botaban sus hojas y mostraban unas ramas raídas de una belleza surrealista magistral. Los ocasos que tanto les gustaba presenciar nunca tuvieron un aspecto más extraño y peculiar que antes. El último resplandor del sol parecía extinguirse con una velocidad apremiante y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta la oscuridad sembraba los caminos del parque. Los árboles se convertían en extrañas sombras nudosas que desfilaban sobre el fondo de las nubes iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad. La bruma espesa se levantaba y se movía lentamente, cubriendo a todos con su manto. Y en medio de toda esa quietud donde el tiempo simulaba haber desaparecido, solo ellas se encontraban nuevamente con su amor.

Fueron dos semanas encantadoras, las mejores dos semanas que tuvieron en toda sus vidas. Y quizás el motivo que hizo que ese último rompimiento fuera tan doloroso, fue eso precisamente: El amor que tuvieron durante esas dos semanas fue el amor más grande que jamás se tuvieron, a pesar de sólo fueron catorce días, en parte porque durante ese tiempo se habían convencido de que realmente habían superado todo sus problemas y que ya no había nada más que las volviera a separar, y en parte por la forma en que se sentía Nanoha con su embarazo. Pero como haya sido, la enorme felicidad que sentían es ese momento fue el más especial de cuanto habían sentido en la vida, tanto así que a Nanoha no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo decirle a Gil o quien fuera de su embarazo que solo Fate conocía hasta ese momento. Pronto eso ya no importaría.

* * *

Somos lo que somos y no podemos evitar serlo. Alguna vez Fate dijo eso, ella lo había creído y ciertamente aún lo creía, sólo que había descubierto que ella no era una persona mediocre que quisiera mandar su vida al demonio. No, ella había descubierto su propio eudemonismo y ahora luchaba por ser feliz.

Somos lo que somos y no podemos evitar serlo. El asunto está en descubrir que es lo que verdaderamente somos y que es lo que queremos. Una búsqueda de autoconocimiento hacia el sector más profundo de la conciencia, eso es lo que necesitamos para saber lo que somos y luchar por ello.

Claro que no siempre ese descubrimiento personal es para bien. No muchas personas se dan cuenta que lo que son está vinculado con algún finalidad que les trate de proveer la felicidad que todo hombre busca. Algunos prefieren la experiencia inmediata y olvidar todo lo demás.

Verossa era un estúpido resentido y no podía evitar serlo. La última causa que provoco el nefasto efecto… tal vez o quizá no.

Sin embargó él solo no pudo haberlo echo todo y recibió una ayudita de la persona que menos hubiera creído. La misma que había llegado a amenazarlo hasta su casa.

Claro que aunque Signum no sabía que iba ayudar a destrozar por última vez el lazo especial de Fate y Nanoha, bien lo pudo haber intuido. Realmente si no hubiera sido por lo que hizo quizás nada de todo lo malo hubiera sucedido.

* * *

Desde la vez que Fate le había contado que Nanoha y ella habían regresado juntas, el desencanto la había encontrado. Se sentía totalmente descontrolada por Fate y quería hacer algo para evitarlo. Aunque si bien, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho hubiera sido olvidarla, ella decidió por lo contrario. Quería que Fate estuviera con ella y sólo así iba a estar tranquila.

Comenzó a idearse una forma para lograr hacerle entender a Fate que estaba enamorada de ella, y que al mismo tiempo Fate también pudiera enamorarse de sí. En pocas palabras quería despertar el amor en Fate ha como diera lugar y sabía que una simple conversación no la ayudaría. Tenía que ser algo más grande algo por lo cual Fate sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía. Entonces recordó aquella mañana en que como una doctora preocupada por su paciente la había ido a buscar, y donde Fate la besó y sin quererlo ella se enamoró de Fate.

Ahora entendía que esa experiencia única en su vida había sido la precursora de todo lo que ahora sentía y por fin decidió que solo haciendo una cosa semejante otra vez lograría que Fate se fijara en ella. Así que decidió acercarse hasta el máximo punto para lograr eso que tanto deseaba.

Paso algún tiempo antes de que ella por fin hiciera lo que tenía planeado. Casi dos semanas desde que Fate le había contado que Nanoha había regresado. Por algunos momentos pensó que eso era una locura y que debía olvidarlo sino quería lamentarlo, pero era obvio que cada mañana después de que Fate se iba su corazón le exigía que lo hiciera. Durante esas dos semanas tuvo más sesiones para liberar energía como aquella que había tenido cuando había estado a punto de besarla (el descubrimiento de una experiencia encantadora sólo le provocaba volver a hacerlo) y mientras estaba en el fulgor del exótico acto se repetía que no dejaría pasar más tiempo y por fin lo haría. Pero cuando lograba alcanzar el clímax y sentía que toda la excitación abandonaba su cuerpo se decía que lo que hacía estaba mal y que tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Claro que esos pensamientos no duraban mucho.

De esa forma pasaron poco más de dos semanas y finalmente Signum se convenció que sería imposible seguir postergándolo, hacía que el sábado decidió hacer lo que tanto tenía planeado, ignorando por completo la voz de la razón que le decía que no lo hiciera.

* * *

Algo tenía que suceder. Más que intuirlo lo sabía. Desde que aquella mujerzuela había llegado a su casa a gritarle como si fuera la nueva amante de Fate. Él sabía que algo había entre ellas dos, algo que podía serle muy útil.

Si Fate ya no estaba con él, tenía que estar con alguien más. Las personas como Fate siempre necesitan que alguien esté junto a ellas por que sino se sienten acabadas y solos. Él sabía eso. Al principió supuso que era esa mujer que había ido a su casa, entonces mandó a alguien a vigilar a Fate, lo habría hecho él mismo pero pensaba obedecer lo que aquella mujer le había dicho. Pronto descubrió que dicha mujer era una simple psicóloga que atendía a Fate, pero él no se dejó llevar por las apariencias, estaba convencido que algo había entre Fate y esa mujer y si no lo había pronto lo habría; lo había mirado en su rostro aquella mañana, ella sentía algo por Fate. Así que siguió vigilándola con la idea de que pronto iba a surgir algo que le permitiera vengarse. La verdad no creía que tuviese que vengarse de algo, puesto que nadie le había hecho nada a ciencia cierta; pero era cuestión de principios, si Fate pensaba que podía ser feliz sin estar al lado de él, pues entonces le iba a demostrar que estaba muy equivocada.

La vigiló tres semanas y cuando empezaba a creer que todo era una pérdida de tiempo le llegó la noticia. Nanoha había regresado con Fate, al principio se le hizo curioso el asunto, pues él estaba enterado de cómo habían terminado las cosas la última vez, pero entonces supo que Nanoha también es de esas personillas que necesitan desesperadamente a alguien para poder sentirse bien. Si Fate y Nanoha se parecían mucho: siempre juntas, siempre amándose cuando todos sabían que no podían hacerlo, haciendo real algo que debía de ser puro falsedad. Pero él iba a lograr que eso terminara, él iba a lograr que ellas no se amaran; y creía saber como, solo debía de mantener los ojos abiertos. No dejar de vigilarla. No vacilar ni un solo momento. Pronto sucedería algo.

* * *

Y lo que todos estaban esperando por fin sucedió. Ese sábado Fate llegó como solía hacerlo siempre, desde hacia cinco semanas, al consultorio de Signum. Eran las ocho en punto y como siempre, ella era a la primera persona que recibían. Pero ésa mañana algo distinto a la rutina le llamó la atención. La secretaria que siempre la recibía no estaba, aún así encontró la puerta del lugar abierta. Se sentó en una de las butacas esperando que de un momento a otro la secretaria apareciera, no había nadie más en la sala; claro que eso no era sorprendente, todos en ese lugar pasaban por citas y la de Fate no terminaba sino hasta las diez de la mañana. Así que hasta esa hora no habría más pacientes esperando en la sala.

Ese día Fate tenía en la cabeza pedirle a Signum si no era posible reducir el numero de terapias porque ya no se sentía tan mal, además que no le gustaba dejar a Nanoha sola por las mañanas. Pero de pronto algo más la volvió a sorprender, esta vez mucho más que la anterior. Desde el despacho de Signum oyó la voz de ella que la llamaba.

-Puedes pasar Fate.

Entonces supo que algo no iba bien, Signum nunca llegaba antes de las ocho quince, hora en que su novio la dejaba en el lugar. Caminó hacia el despachó pensando que estaba siendo exagerada. Signum viene temprano, su secretaria llega tarde. ¿Qué puede ser lo malo? Aún así no dejo de sentirse un poco inquieta.

Cuando llegó Signum estaba sentada al otro lado de su escritorio y cuando la vio entrar la saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Aunque hubo algo de esa sonrisa que a Fate no le agradó. Quizá por que era demasiado alegre o quizá por que sus ojos no parecían reír. En todo caso le devolvió el saludo a Signum y se sentó donde siempre se sentaba.

-¿Cómo esta mi paciente consentida?

-De maravilla

-Bueno eso me alegra bastante.

-Noté que hoy viniste bastante temprano, por lo menos más que tu secretaria.

-Oh ella no va a venir ahora, me pidió permiso porque tuvo un problema en… no sé dónde.

-Oye Signum, estaba pensando que quizás sería bueno que redujéramos el número de terapias. Yo creo que ya no estoy tan loca para venir todos los días.

-¿Fate que te he dicho?

-Si ya sé. Que no estoy loca y que nunca lo he estado. Pero aún así no crees que tal vez las podamos dejar para tres veces por semana.

-No sé, tal vez. Todo depende de lo que podamos avanzar éste día.

-Bueno entonces empecemos de una vez.

-Me parece bien. Sabes que para hoy tengo un ejercicio mental bastante bueno. Sirve para dominar las corrientes nerviosas del cerebro a través del uso de los sentidos.

-Se oye bien.

-Ya lo verás -se levantó y se acercó junto a ella. Su sonrisa había desaparecido- Pero este es un ejercicio mucho más dinámico que los anteriores, así que te voy a pedir que te levantes y te quites la ropa.

Fate la miró sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste Fate.

Signum la veía con una seriedad tal que cualquiera hubiera pensado que ese era un asunto de vida o muerte

-¿Acaso es una broma?

-No.

Fate seguía sin comprender lo que ella le pedía.

-¿Y para que quieres que me quite la ropa?

Signum la miro con fastidio como si fuera suficiente con que le pidiera que desnudara sin tener que darle explicaciones. Pero aún así le contestó.

-Es para que puedas liberar tus sentidos. Fate tus sentidos no son sólo la vista y el oído, es toda tú piel y cuerpo y necesitas tenerla libre para poder hacer lo que vamos hacer.

-¿Y de donde es éste ejercicio tan original?

-Es oriental. Tú sabes como es la psicología oriental, siempre involucradas con el cuerpo y el espíritu.

-¿Cómo la yoga y el tai chi?

-Más o menos. Ahora quítate la ropa.

-¿Toda?

-Toda.

-No… No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Por Dios Fate, somos mujeres adultas. No hay nada ahí que no haya visto antes.

-Si pero…

-Pero nada. Quítate toda la ropa a menos que prefieras seguir viniendo todos los días.

Su voz y su mirada habían sonado tan seria que sentía que ella la estaba obligando. Y Fate no sabía que podía hacer para poder detener eso. Por fin volvió a preguntar.

-¿Para que dijiste que me ayudara esto?

-Para tener control absoluto sobre ti misma.

Ella la miró escéptica sin atreverse a hacer lo que le pedía. El rubor le cubría las mejillas, pero finalmente aceptó.

-Bueno está bien.

Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, por que sucedió exactamente lo contrario que cuando había entrado. Signum siguió seria pero sus ojos rieron y ella lo notó.

* * *

Todo lo que sucedió después Fate solo lo podía recordar en fragmentos. Al principio ella se había sorprendido bastante al ver que ella también se quitaba la ropa, había tratado de detenerla pero ella le había dado unas justificaciones tontas que ella creyó, o más bien quiso creer. Luego cuando ambas estaban desnudas y una enorme tensión parecía controlar el aire ella empezó otra vez con su palabrería de los sentidos, el cuerpo y no recordaba que otras porquerías más, y sin previo aviso ya estaba encima de ella besándola. Fate la retiró al instante comprendiendo toda la situación, quizá lo hubiera comprendido desde mucho antes pero la verdad tenía curiosidad de ver hasta donde llegaba todo, pero cuando vio que las cosas iban en serio, más en serio de lo que podía soportar, quiso detenerlo aunque no pudo.

Signum que estaba consiente que en un principio ella se sentiría un poco asustada y reacia a sus besos, sabía que cuando ese momento llegara sólo tenía que ser más apremiante y que finalmente Fate terminaría cediendo. Pura psicología básica.

Y sucedió exactamente de esa forma, Fate la alejó de si y comenzó a buscar su ropa al tiempo que parecía reclamarle a Signum el hecho de que la había engañado (cosa que internamente sabía que no era cierto) y tratando de recordarse que Nanoha había vuelto con ella. Pero cuando Fate había tomado sus prendas Signum se lanzó otra vez al ataque y esta vez no la soltó. Fate se debatió un momento en los brazos de ella, pero la fuerza que tenía la inmovilizó, al igual que sus besos. Entonces hizo lo único que pudo hacer. Se entregó y disfrutó esperando que nada malo surgiera de todo eso. Por su puesto que se equivocó.

Ninguna de las dos vio la cámara que estaba colocada en el pequeño tragaluz de la habitación.

Después de que el hombre le entregó el video, Verossa lo observó una y otra vez, cada vez con una expresión de alegría mayor. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para poder hacer infeliz a Fate. Ni siquiera por un segundo tuvo la idea razonable de simplemente dejarla en paz. No, él quería ver a Fate sufriendo, por que cuando lo hiciera él sabía que iría en busca de la única persona que era capaz de extenderle los brazos cuando nadie más lo hacía. Y una vez que Fate regresara él nunca la dejaría que se volviera a ir jamás.

Entonces editó un poco el video, Nanoha no necesitaba ver la parte en que Fate se resistía, y le eliminó el audio, con las imágenes iba a bastar. Luego hizo otra copia y salió de su casa en dirección de la casa de Fate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta Nanoha no creyó que lo estuviera haciendo hacia la calle, sino hacia una dimensión en el pasado y luego esa idea se transformó en un horrible Dejá Vû

Ahora me va a decir con una voz llena de soberbia y altanería que necesita hablar con Fate. Yo le diré que no esta y le preguntare si necesita ayuda. Él me dirá que si quisiese hablar conmigo me lo dijera de una vez. Yo intuiré que eso no va acabar bien y en efecto al final de la mañana todo estará mal

Impulsada a volver a cerrar la puerta, Nanoha estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero el hombre que esbozaba una franca sonrisa muy amistosa, se lo impidió al colocar la punta del zapato antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-Salga de mi casa ahora.

La voz de Nanoha estaba llena de un enojo que llevaba más de tres semanas sin sentir.

-Oh vamos Nanoha, esa no es forma de tratar a las visitas.

Su voz no dejó de ser amistosa y Nanoha se sintió verdaderamente sorprendida. Aún así le dijo lo que tanto quería decirle.

-Lárguese o llamo a la policía.

-Por favor Nanoha sólo he venido a platicar.

-Fate no está aquí y aunque lo estuviera ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo.

-Ya se que Fate está donde Signum. He venido a hablar contigo.

Nanoha no supo que fue lo que la desconcertó más si el hecho de que él supiera exactamente donde estaba Fate, o que él quisiera hablar con ella. Pero pensando en lo que había intuido la primera vez, ahora también pensó que si dejaba que ese hombre hablara las cosas terminaría bastante mal.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted. Ahora retire el pie para que pueda cerrar la puerta de mi casa.

Pero el hombre no se dejó desanimar.

-Nanoha por favor. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, me parece que es injusto que te estén tratando así.

Su voz sonó tan preocupada que Nanoha estuvo a punto de creerle. Has que se largue o lo lamentaras Has que se largue o lo lamentaras Has que se largue o lo lamentaras Repitiéndose eso una y otra vez Nanoha trató de ignorar lo que el hombre acababa de decirle, pero había algo en sus ojos que no le permitían dejar de ponerle atención. Él lo notó y sonrió.

-Escucha Nanoha, dame cinco minutos y después nunca me volverás a ver en la vida.

Fue ese el instante en que Nanoha cometió el error más grande que pudo haber cometido en su vida y abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias y recuerda que esto lo hago por ti.

-Termina de decir lo que quieres decir y lárgate.

-Está bien.

Verossa la miró un momento más y comenzó a decir todo lo que había planeado decirle.

-La cosa es esta. Yo se que tú y Fate han regresado desde hace algún tiempo y te voy a ser sincero no me agrada que lo hayan hecho por que aunque tu no me creas yo amaba a Fate, pero tampoco me agrada que ella ande por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de las personas.

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron al máximo y Verossa tuvo que reprimir una risa. No podía cometer errores.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Fate te ha estado engañando.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. Si lo que me quieres decir es eso pues te puedes ir largando de una vez.

-Mira yo se que es difícil de creer. Pero ella te ha engañado. Nos ha engañado a todos nosotros.

No sé si te comentó que después de que ustedes terminaron, nosotros volvimos. -ella no dijo nada pero él comprendió que lo sabía.- Pues todo iba bien hasta que ella comenzó a acostarse con esa psicóloga. Quizá te dijo algunas mentiras acerca de que yo la golpeaba o cosas por el estilo, incluso te debió de haber dicho que la tal Signum fue quien me alejó de ella.

Nanoha no dijo nada pero era obvio que no le creía una sola palabra de lo que decía. A pesar de que Fate nunca le había hablado mucho del tiempo en que habían estado separadas ella sabía que lo que ese hombre decía era completamente imposible.

-Yo se que no fui el mejor de los novios con Fate -su voz sonó llena de culpa y arrepentimiento.- se que a veces fui un poco grosero con ella, más después de dejó de verme por ti, pero yo la amaba… la amo. Y no sabes lo que me dolió descubrir que me era infiel con esa mujercita. La verdad es que cuando me enteré yo la corte a ella. Supongo que debió ser feliz porque ahora podía estar todo el tiempo con su amiguita. Pero cuando me enteré, por mis amigos de la banda, que tu y ella habían vuelto pensé que había dejado de ver a esa tal Signum pero la verdad es que no, aún la sigue viendo y aún se sigue acostando con ella delante de tu nariz.- Verossa observó que en los ojos de Nanoha no había el menor rastro de credulidad sino puro odio contra él. Así que se apresuró a agregar algo.- Yo se que es difícil de creer pero debes hacerlo.

Los ojos de Fate refulgieron en ira. Ya estaba cansada de ese tipejo que venía contando historias fantásticas obviamente con él único motivo de crear dificultades.

-No se que problemas tengas tú conmigo y con Fate. Pero ya estoy harta de escucharte decir tanta ****. Yo se que Fate no me engaña y escucharte decir todo eso ha sido la peor perdida de tiempo que he tenido en toda mi vida. Ahora vete de una buena vez antes que llame a la policía y vengan a traerte a golpes.

-Está bien Nanoha, yo se que es difícil que me creas y por eso te traje esto. Cuando supe que tú habías vuelto con Fate, le pague a alguien para que tomara este video. Es de ésta misma mañana puedes constatarlo tu mismo. -Ella miró lo que él le ofrecía sin atreverse a agarrarlo, así que el lo colocó en una mesa cerca de donde estaban.

-Míralo y comprenderás muchas cosas. No sabes la verdad cuanto me duele hacerte esto, pero debes comprender que es por tu propio bien.

-LÁRGATE YA.

El asintió y buscó la salida.

-No te preocupes. Puedes quedarte con el video, creo que es tuyo después de todo. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Y yo espero que mueras dolorosamente.

Y la forma de despedirse fue lo que más le llamó la intención, por que parecía como si en verdad estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Sufriendo, como si todas esas palabras que habían dicho fuesen verdaderas.

-Adiós Nanoha.

* * *

-¡Esto no volverá a suceder! ¿Me oyes? Jamás

-Oh vamos Fate ¿Por qué estas tan enojada si lo disfrutaste tanto como yo?

Mientras Signum yacía aun en la alfombra de su oficina, Fate comenzaba a recoger toda su ropa del suelo. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, había pasado todo el día con Signum y hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa preparada por Signum.

-¿Sabes en los problemas en que me puedo meter por esto?

-Yo no se lo dirá a Nadie. Ahora regresa aquí que todavía tengo un poco más para ti.

Signum extendió una mano y tomó del brazo a Fate luego la atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a besarla en vientre desnudo. Fate se soltó fuertemente.

-Basta Signum. Ya no sigas.

Ella la ignoró y volvió a traerla hacia si. Esta vez sus labios bajaron hacia su pubis y luego bajaron más. Fate sintió la humedad de esos labios en sus partes íntimas y sintió que la excitación la volvía a dominar.

-Signum por favor.- Pero en su voz no había resistencia.

Y cuando sentía que ella la iba a tomar nuevamente logró acudir a toda la fuerza interior que tenía y se separó por completo de ella.

-BASTA.

Signum vio que se ésta vez se había pasado y quiso pedirle disculpas a Fate.

-Perdóname Fate. No fue mi intención

Luego ella la vio con ojos llenos de angustia.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Por qué ahora que Nanoha ha regresado conmigo?

-Lo siento de verdad Fate. Pero es que me siento tan atraída hacia ti que no pude evitarlo, de verdad lo intenté, pero fue como una obsesión. Tenía que tenerte o iba a perder la cabeza.

-Nanoha no puede enterarse.

-Lo sé. Te juro que no le voy a decir nada a nadie.

-Ya no lo vamos a seguir haciendo.

-¿Por qué no, si fue tan maravilloso? Es la primera vez que me acuesto con una mujer y ya no quiero volverlo a hacer con un hombre.

-¡Porque No! Porque ahora estoy con Nanoha y la amo y no quiero hacerle daño.

-Pero ella no se enterará.

-No Signum. ¿Acaso no se supone que tú me tienes que ayudar?

-Si. Lo siento. Pero es que yo te deseo Fate.

Ella había terminado de vestirse y la vio con un aire de preocupación y desesperación.

-Pues no lo hagas más. Adiós.

Fate caminó sin mirar atrás y Signum sintió que a pesar de haber disfrutado como nunca, era lo peor que había hecho en su vida.

* * *

Su primera intención fue tomar aquella cosa que él había dejado y tirarla a la basura. Se repetía que había sido una tonta por haber dejado entrar a ese tipo a su casa. Cuando Fate llegara no se lo diría ya que podía molestarse mucho.

Era increíble como alguien como él había ido a casa de Fate a decir un gran montón de mentiras y esperar que ella le creyera sólo para intentar lastimarlas. Aún así a Nanoha le preocupó el hecho de que él parecía conocer mucho más de lo necesario acerca de Fate, sino no le habría dicho donde estaba y con quien. ¿Y si se había convertido en una especie de acosador y ahora seguía a Fate a todas partes?

Luego pensó en el video y su decisión de tirarlo fue sustituida por la motivación de verlo. Al principio fue como una chispita de curiosidad encendida por la preocupación que él había dejado en su interior. ¿Estaría Fate en peligro? Entonces pensó que después de todo no vería el video sino hasta que Fate llegara, entonces las dos podrían darse cuenta de que se trataba.

Esa razonable idea la logró calmar y la mantuvo calmada hasta un poco después del mediodía. Casi siempre ella regresaba antes de las once de la mañana. Sólo una vez regresó a las once cuarenta, aquel día en que el auto se había quedado sin gasolina. Pero ahora eran casi la una y cuarenta y Fate todavía no regresaba, entonces la preocupación volvió a aflorar en su interior, esta vez con la certeza de que algo malo le había pasado a ella.

Recordó lo que él había dicho y a pesar de que seguía creyendo que todo había sido una mentira, pensó en la parte que él había dicho sobre haberle pagado a alguien para que tomara el video. La posibilidad de que él se hubiese convertido en un acosador y que estuviera vigilando a Fate no le pareció entonces tan descabellada al contemplar la actual circunstancia de que Fate se había retrasado por lo menos tres horas. Pero quiso deshacerse de esa idea pensando en que estaba siendo demasiada paranoica y posesiva con Fate. Se repitió eso y logró mantener a raya el impulso de ir a buscarla.

Cuando se dieron las cinco menos diez de la tarde y Fate permanecía sin regresar, entonces la preocupación estaba bien sembrada en su mente, no podía dejar de ver imagines donde veía a Verossa acechando a Fate hasta obligarla a hacer algo. Tenía ganas de llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda pero al mismo tiempo se repetía que debía de mantener la cordura, que su preocupación era producida por los cambios hormonales de su embarazo, y que seguramente debía de haber una explicación razonable por la cual Fate no hubiese regresado aún.

A pesar de que todo lo que decía parecía ser verdad no pudo aplacar su enorme inquietud y se preparó para ir a buscar a Fate. La preocupación ni siquiera la hizo pensar en que mejor podía llamar al consultorio y preguntar si Fate estaba ahí, pero como nadie logra pensar con serenidad en tiempos así fue a buscar las llaves del carro para poder salir a buscarla.

Fue justo en el momento que salía de la casa cuando se acordó del video que él había llegado. Lo hubiera dejado donde estaba y seguir de largo para ir a buscar a Fate, pero la parte más razonable de su ser le dijo que sería mejor ver primero el video y después ir en busca de ella. Así que a su pesar, cerró la puerta y regresó hasta donde estaba el video, lo tomó un momento en sus manos y lo contempló. Luego se dirigió con él hasta donde tenían el televisor. Por un segundo tuvo el fuerte presentimiento que después de todo no sería una buena idea ver ese video pero ya era muy tarde para echarse hacia atrás y por fin terminó de colocarlo y encendió la televisión. Y con el rostro del color de la cera lo observó todo.

* * *

Mientras regresaba bajó la luz de la última hora de la tarde, Fate pensaba que no podía sentirse peor. Aún no lograba entender como había podido ser tan estúpida y haberse dejado llevar por el juego de Signum. No sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar. Ella le había prometido que no le diría nada a nadie y le creía; pero por otro lado ella se sentía tan mal y con le recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la vez anterior tan presente que pensaba que tal vez sería mejor decírselo a Nanoha antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

Aunque sabía que si se lo decía iba a significar nuevamente el fin y recordaba tan amargamente lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían terminado que no quería volver a pasar lo mismo, mucho menos ahora que sentía que el amor de ellas nunca había sido mejor.

Cuando llegó a su casa eran las cinco y treinta de la tarde y la posición del sol había alargado las sombras de los árboles con aquellas ramas pobladas que parecían respirar. Aún no tenía una idea clara sobre que debía hacer. Decírselo o no decírselo en eso se resumía el dilema de su vida. Algo casi comparado con Muerte o Vida. Abrió la puerta del carro y se quedó observando un rato la calle que se prolongaba delante de ella. Por primera vez deseó estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera ese.

Entró con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y justo cuando cerraba la puerta vio a Nanoha parada en el umbral de la escalera con una pequeña maleta a sus pies, vio su rostro sembrado de dolor y se asombró del hecho que ya no tenía que decidir si se lo decía o no, porque de alguna forma ella ya se había enterado.

* * *

Las dos se observaron en la creciente penumbra de la tarde y ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Los pensamientos de cada una eran claros en sus miradas. Por un lado Nanoha la veía con una mezcla de rabia, decepción, dolor y lo que más le dolió a Fate, de resignación. Sus manos cerradas en forma de puños temblaban trémulas. Fate la veía con una combinación de arrepentimiento, consternación y angustia. Bien sabía que durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas habían tenido muchas peleas y muchas bastante graves, pero esa fue la primera vez que Fate vio a Nanoha de esa forma. Parecía que tenía todas las venas del cuerpo marcadas en la piel. Después de un largo rato fue Nanoha la que habló. Su voz vibraba en furia.

-No se cuanto de lo que me dijo ese infeliz bastardo sea verdad. Pero óyeme bien Fate, ésta es la última vez que te vuelvo a ver en mi vida.

De inmediato Fate supo que a infeliz bastardo se refería a Verossa, aunque no logró saber como pudo haberse enterado tan rápido debió de haberle dicho muchas cosas a Nanoha. Bueno la verdad es que ya no importaba. De pronto Fate dijo hizo lo único que podía hacer. Tratar de explicarse.

-Lo siento Nanoha. Pero te lo puedo explicar. La verdad es que no fue mi intención. Yo… Yo traté de detenerla, pero no pude. Ni siquiera sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Te lo juro…

-CÁLLATE. Y lo peor de todo es que pase preocupada toda la tarde pensando que algo te había pasado.

-No Nanoha, Si me escuchas comprenderás que no lo hice a propósito.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles! ¿Cómo pude ser tan malditamente estúpida de regresar contigo? Y por un momento estuve convencida de que ahora todo sería diferente. Pero esta fue la última vez. Nunca quiero volverte a ver en mi vida. Nunca.

Fate se quedó sin decir nada, parada mientras la oscuridad se intensificaba y cubría de sombras toda la casa.

De pronto Nanoha comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta. Y Fate reaccionó, su voz sonó sombría.

-No Nanoha, tú no me puedes dejar otra vez.

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió caminando en dirección a ella. Esta vez levantó más la voz.

-¡No Nanoha! Tú no me vas a dejar otra vez.

Nanoha siguió sin hacerle el menor caso.

Entonces el horror la cubrió cuando los muertos se levantaron y la antigua furia y exasperación que hacía mucho tiempo creía que habían desaparecido, la dominaron por completo, y tomó a Nanoha fuertemente de los brazos justo en el momento en que ésta llegaba a la puerta y la jaló hacia si colocándosela justo delante de ella y le gritó en la cara tan fuerte que pareció que los cristales de las paredes iban a temblar.

-NO ME VAS A DEJAR OTRA VEZ.

El rostro de Nanoha se llenó de miedo y sufrimiento.

-Me estas lastimando.

Su cólera le nublaba los pensamientos, quería decirle que no podía dejarla y hacerla sufrir de nuevo por algo de lo cual no tenía culpa. Quería explicarle como habían sucedido los hechos y hacerle ver que ella no había querido que eso pasara, y por eso no tenía ningún derecho de volverse a ir y dejarla con ese dolor que ella tanto había aprendido a odiar. Pero esa personalidad que creía que ya había muerto se había posesionado de ella y no la soltaba. En algún lugar muy en el fondo de ella, aullaba de terror pidiendo auxilio antes de que algo verdaderamente malo sucediera.

Nanoha había comenzado a gemir de dolor, los nudillos de Fate se estaban poniendo blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre Nanoha. Ella trató de forcejear queriendo liberarse pero cuando vio que era imposible comenzó a gritar.

-Suéltame

-No otra vez Nanoha.

-Suéltame Fate

Pero Nanoha no escuchaba, trataba de liberarse sin poder conseguirlo al tiempo que seguía gritando, ahora agitaba las piernas queriendo alcanzar la puerta.

Y otra vez la exasperación de que la seguía ignorando sin darle chance de explicarle que todo se trataba de un **** error, hizo que se terminará de enfadar y con el restó de sus fuerzas lanzó a Nanoha al piso para evitar que siguiera intentando escapar.

Nanoha cayó pesadamente sin poder colocar las manos para evitar el fuerte golpe que se dio contra el piso, quedando completamente aturdida. Justo por encima de su ojo derecho varios hilos de sangre comenzaron a salir.

Fate se acercó dispuesta a hacerle entender que ella no había tenido la culpa que todo había sido culpa de Signum y que por eso no podía abandonarla.

Los sonidos que salieron de su garganta fueron unos gritos terribles que marcaban la perdida no del amor, sino de la razón.

-NO ME VAS A DEJAR

Nanoha la vio acercarse a través de la cortina de sangre que tapaba su ojo derecho y su anterior enojo desapareció por el completo terror que le producía el rostro de Fate. Había enloquecido totalmente.

-Por favor Fate no me lastimes. Por favor no lo hagas.

Fue esa voz horriblemente suplicante de Nanoha lo que la hizo salir de su estado de locura y viéndola en el suelo gimiendo con el rostro lleno de sangre e inundado de miedo, miedo hacia ella, sintió que se iba a desmayar.

-Oh Dios mío ¿Qué he hecho?

Y antes de que la fuerza de sus piernas desapareciera por completó Fate se fue corriendo y dejó a Nanoha tirada en medio de la oscuridad y el dolor.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que Fate se había ido cuando los dolores en su vientre comenzaron. Al principio creyó que eran producto de su imaginación que la hacía sentir más dolor del que verdaderamente sentía, pero luego se intensificaron enormemente, eran a la altura del ombligo y cuando Nanoha se dio cuenta que eran por el embarazo el pánico se apoderó de ella.

El dolor era horrible y le quitaba la respiración pero Nanoha logró reunir la energía suficiente para gritar y pedir auxilio, y cuando sentía que perdía la conciencia vio entrar a su casa a varias personas que se le hicieron vagamente familiares. Eran vecinos de Fate y entraron justo en el momento en que Nanoha se desmayaba.

* * *

Doble capítulo en compensación :P


	6. Chapter 6

**PARTE VI: Necesidad **

Eran las nueve con veinte de minutos, el sol hacia muchísimo que se había retirado pero la luna no se había presentado esa vez. En el aire flotaban imágenes de personas y lugares, de momentos. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la había visto. No le había parecido una mujer despampanantemente hermosa, sino una simple chica linda, pero era esa simplicidad en su forma la que la hacía tan bella y tan atrayente, la imagen de ternura que proyectaba con cada facción era lo que tanto le había gustado de ella. Y cuando sintió sus dulces y carnosos labios por primera vez junto a los de ella, inmediatamente supo algo que para bien o para mal la iba a marcar toda la vida: Amaba a aquella mujer y siempre lo iba a hacer. Y más que una decisión suya fue un simple hecho de la naturaleza, no lo podía evitar como las personas no pueden evitar que llueva o que después del día venga la noche o que en ese momento se sintiera tan destrozada como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida a pesar del millón de cosas que le habían sucedido. Era una simple condición necesaria.

En medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche horrible y eterna, en que muchas cosas se habían perdido, Fate sin saber como había hecho para llegar ahí, yacía sola en la cama de su antigua habitación, en la casa en que había crecido, aquella que había ocupado desde que era una niña juguetona y dulce que soñaba con ser cantante, cuando jugaba de encontrar al príncipe de sus sueños y casarse y ser feliz para siempre… Como habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

Lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos mientras pensaba en cómo habían ocurrido las cosas. Nunca había encontrado al príncipe de sus sueños, pero si a una muy hermosa princesa, a la que había llegado a amar mucho, a una que la había logrado a hacer feliz y con la que pudo haber llegado a vivir así para siempre. La seguía amando pero ahora con el mayor dolor del mundo Fate comprendía la verdad, y es que la vida nos lleva por extraños senderos muchas veces sin siquiera preguntarnos. Senderos que no siempre van hacia donde nosotros queremos, y que algunas veces nos alejan de donde nos queremos estar. Caminos que nos llevan a otros caminos, caminos donde encontramos y perdemos cosas.

* * *

Cuando a las once con siete minutos de la mañana del día posterior Nanoha por fin se despertó del letargo al que había sido sometido por sedantes cuando la internaron a las ocho de la noche del día anterior, aún con la pesadez que todavía sentía por los calmantes, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido sin que nadie se lo dijera. Lo había sentido antes de entrar en ese profundo sueño artificial y lo había sentido durante él. Ciertamente no podía explicarlo, pero cuando abrió los ojos y supo que había perdido a su bebe, horribles sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho. Vagamente se recordó de Fate y por un micro segundo sintió dentro de si todo el odio que una persona puede engendrar hacia alguien. Había perdido a su bebe por Fate.

De pronto todo el odio se disipó en un instante y grandes lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. ¿Había perdido a su bebé por Fate? No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que Fate le había vuelto a destrozar su corazón y su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien a la que uno tanto quisiera pudiera hacerte todo eso? ¿Acaso no se suponía que las personas que te aman son incapaces de hacerte daño? Trataba de pensar que Fate no lo había hecho con intención, que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido, pero ciertamente era incapaz.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo ahora el gran vacío en su vientre. Ya no había más vida allí. Tuvo otro acceso de llanto que la dejó totalmente exhausta, por lo que se volvió a dormir aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando se volvió a despertar eran las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, su madre estaba junto a ella y cuando vio que su hija abría los ojos se apresuró a llamar a la enfermera. Menos de un minuto después ésta entraba junto con el doctor. Nanoha observó a su madre con ojos cansados y llenos de tristeza, tristeza que también veía reflejada en los ojos de ella. Había sido un duro golpe. El doctor se acercó hacia donde estaba y le tomó una mano, sabía que Nanoha ya estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido pero aún así se le hacía difícil comenzar a hablar.

Y es que el diagnóstico era claro aunque los hechos que lo justificaban no tanto. Había sido un aborto natural, con mayor probabilidad provocado por problemas en el bebé. Problemas genéticos que si se hubiesen desarrollado con mayor suficiencia en su vientre a la larga la hubieran afectado a ella, poniendo en un enorme riesgo de muerte su vida aparte de la del bebé. Así que el doctor, que tenía una vaga idea de los hechos que habían sucedido la noche anterior, quería decirle que la caída que había sufrido no había sido la causal. Que aunque sonara en extremo doloroso la perdida de su bebé había significado la salvación de su vida. Pero aún así se sentía un poco constreñido para comenzar a hablar. Y es que la conversación en donde la madre de Nanoha le había comentado lo que había sucedido lo había dejado un poco preocupado. No por lo que le había dicho, ya que seguramente ella tampoco tenía plenitud de certeza en los acontecimiento, sino más bien le preocupaba su actitud, la forma en que le había dicho que la amante de su hija la había empujado para hacerla abortar. Más allá del dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, había visto una enorme cantidad de odio, odio que ahora que se encontraba frente a Nanoha y a su madre lo tenía muy aterrado.

* * *

La madre de Nanoha siempre había amado mucho a su hija. Era una mujer de principios muy sólidos que había querido transmitir a su hija, por eso no se sintió muy feliz cuando se dio cuenta que se acostaba con una mujer, pero aunque no lo apoyó, con el tiempo llegó a aceptar que ella amase a Fate, con la idea de que algún día su hija se iba a dar cuenta que tal vez esa no era su mejor opción. Sin embargo lo que nunca pudo llegar a soportar era el dolor de ver a su hija lamentándose por las ofensas que continuamente le hacía la rubia, en vano trato de hacerle ver que no debía de seguir aceptándola después de haberle roto el corazón, por eso se alegró mucho cuando supo que andaba con un exitoso y guapo hombre que anteriormente había sido su amigo de infancia, y por esa misma razón se desilusionó mucho cuando Nanoha lo dejo ir y había regresado con Fate. Se había enojado mucho con Nanoha, acusándola a ella de la ruptura de la relación y diciéndole que no podía tener un bebé con una mujer que sentimentalmente la había maltratado mucho. Se había disgustado mucho y se había distanciado de su hija. Nanoha no le tomo mucha importancia al comportamiento de su madre no tanto por que se creyera con edad suficiente para responder personalmente por sus propias decisiones, sino más bien porque sabía que su madre la amaba mucho y que con el pasar del tiempo terminaría aceptando los hechos como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo aunque Nanoha tenía certeza de que eso sucedería no pensó que sería tan pronto. Su accidente la ligó nuevamente con su madre, aunque de maneras un poco imprevistas.

Cuando la madre de Nanoha se enteró por los vecinos de lo ocurrido en casa de su hija y luego de haber encontrado el video y haberlo visto con repugnancia no tardó en culpar a Fate. Sabía que ella le había quitado la única cosa que había aprobado totalmente en la vida de su hija, por eso sentía ese odio cegador que le hacía pensar como si el daño lo hubiera tenido ella misma. Cuando el doctor habló con ella, demasiado joven e inexperto según su parecer, y le explicó lo que en verdad había sucedido, su enojo para con Fate no disminuyó ni un poquito, ya que a su forma de ver las cosas ella seguía teniendo mucha culpa por haber lastimado a su hija. Por eso decidió canalizar ese enojo para terminar las cosas de raíz.

Así que cuando el doctor comenzó a hablar, no sin cierta inseguridad, ella lo interrumpió para decirle que lo dejara, que ella le explicaría los hechos detenida y delicadamente a su hija. La forma en la que se lo dijo fue muy dulce, y el doctor no dejó de sentirse aliviado. Era su primer año en el hospital y aún no había aprendido a dejar de sentir el enorme peso que le producía dar malas noticias. Aún así notó que bajo la dulzura que emitían los ojos de la señora, tan diferentes de los que había visto la noche anterior, no dejo de sentirse un poquito preocupado; parecía que había más allí de lo que él podía apreciar, como las cosas que se encuentran hundidas en un lago que está en aparente tranquilidad. Momentos después que el doctor salió en silencio de la habitación, iluminada por la claridad de la tarde, la madre de Nanoha le contó a su hija que le había sucedido al bebé que tanto esperaba.

* * *

Fate había regresado a la casa de sus padres en el centro de Tokio, ellos se habían ido hacia seis meses para Estados Unidos, así que en esa tarde se encontraba sola. Tenía mucho tiempo de no estar ahí y la soledad nunca le había parecido tan grande.

Había andado vagando por toda la casa semidesnuda, solo con sus braguitas puestas. Se había despertado muy temprano ya que no había podido dormir mucho, claro, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Por la mañana había recibido la llamada de Signum. Sonaba muy apenada, estuvo disculpándose durante los cinco minutos que Fate, sin decirla nada en ningún momento, soportó oírla, finalmente le cortó y apagó el aparato. No podía escuchar los lamentos de nadie más, le bastaban los suyos. Y es que no podía desprenderse de la desesperante sensación de culpa unida con tristeza. Era demasiado para ella. Sabía que se había pasado, le había hecho daño a Nanoha y probablemente a su bebé. Durante las únicas horas que había dormido, había tenido una horrible, única y corta pesadilla que para su desgracia se repetía una y otra vez en donde se veía a si misma invadida por una gran cólera y un gran temor golpeando a Nanoha, la veía caer en el suelo agarrándose el vientre y gritando de dolor. Luego, la parte más horrible venía cuando un círculo rojo comenzaba a teñirse en la parte baja del estomago de Nanoha y un fino río de sangre comenzaba a descender por su pierna, mientras le gritaba una y otra vez que ella había matado a su hijo.

Al recordarlo Fate sintió ganas de vomitar y de hecho lo hizo. Durante mucho tiempo descargo lo poco que había comido durante todo el día en la alfombra de la sala, todos los músculos abdominales se le contraían en cada expulsión y no le daba tiempo para que sus pulmones adquirieran oxigeno pronto sintió como toda la habitación se movía y sus piernas temblaban. Llevaba casi un minuto vomitando sin parar y sin poder respirar, de pronto su estomago pareció cansarse y Fate cayó de rodillas al suelo sobre el enorme charco de vomito. Apenas notando la asquerosa situación trató de levantarse, pero tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban todavía demasiado frágiles y cuando su mano se apoyó en la húmeda alfombra, resbaló y nuevamente se derrumbo. Sintiendo su desnudo cuerpo y su rostro cubierto de aquel pestilente líquido, no logró resistir más y junto con las primeras lágrimas vino el **más profundo** y doloroso llanto de toda su vida, y mientras el sol se alejaba en el oeste y la oscuridad se acercaba galopante, dejando que las últimas líneas de luz crepuscular que cubrían su pequeño cuerpo yaciente, se extinguieran sobre ella, Fate Testarossa de veintiún años de edad decidió seriamente estar muerta.

* * *

Cuando cansada de llorar se logró reponer, se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama. Eran las diez y media de la noche y Nanoha se preguntó donde estaría Fate en ese momento, un escalofrío la recorrió y sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. Pero sus ojos estaban demasiado fatigados, sin embargo no podía dormirse. Había estado todo el día durmiendo en el hospital, ahora de noche, en su habitación Nanoha recordaba que su madre la había traído. Le habían dado de alta ese mismo día. También recordaba sin querer hacerlo las horribles cosas que su madre le había dicho. Acerca de lo que Fate le había hecho a ella y a su bebé. Recordaba la pregunta que ella le había hecho ¿si quería que procediera legalmente con Fate por haber matado a su hijo? Recordaba el estupor que había sentido con la idea de mandar a la cárcel a la mujer que más había amado en el mundo. Para su tristeza se dio cuenta que todavía lo sentía.

Hacia los ojos de su madre ella podía hacer eso. Sin embargo Nanoha, aún después de escuchar la retorcida versión de los hechos que su madre había tejido como una verdad única para ella, se creía incapaz de semejante abominación, no por el hecho de que no le importara la perdida de su bebé, ni por el hecho de que no pensara que Fate era la culpable, ya que gracias a su madre, si creía que ella tenía toda la responsabilidad; sino que se creía incapaz por la única razón de que ella había amado en el pasado a esa mujer. Nanoha no tenía duda de eso. La había amado todo lo que podía amar a alguien. Ciertamente Fate le había destrozado parte de su vida en muchas ocasiones y ciertamente Nanoha sabía que ya no podía amarla ahora, que ahora estaba más cerca del odio. Pero aún así ese pasado, por muy malo que fuera no le permitía hacer lo que su mamá deseaba. Nanoha sabía eso.

Y su madre también lo sabía, por eso se había atrevido a preguntarle tremenda falacia. Porque estaba consciente de que ese pasado de amor puro entre ellas, de eso no le cabía menor duda, sería el factor perfecto para que su hija odiara a Fate en silencio y la olvidara con el tiempo. Sabía que la mentira que su amante había tenido la culpa de su aborto, era demasiado frágil, pero por eso mismo si ella mostraba una monstruosa convicción sobre lo hechos, Nanoha lo creería. Y aunque le indignara terriblemente ella se quedaría callada, no aceptaría su proposición fingiría ante todo el mundo que todo había sido un accidente, aunque internamente estuviera convencida de lo contrario. Y era esa convicción interna lo que la madre de Nanoha deseaba tanto, una convección interna basada en el viejo amor y el nuevo odio. Quizá en el fondo supiera que no estaba actuando de la mejor manera, pero los valores son subjetivamente relativos, y lo único que le importaba era cuidar a su hija, no permitir que volviera a sufrir.

* * *

A las once de la noche toda la casa estaba en oscuridad y silencio, una enorme mancha de agua cubría el alfombrado donde Fate acababa de terminar de limpiar. La única luz provenía de la habitación principal del segundo piso. Recién salida de la ducha Fate estaba completamente agotada y solo pensaba en irse a dormir, aunque con demasiado miedo de que la serie de repetitivas pesadillas regresaran por ella. Pero justo en el momento en que salía de la habitación una imagen captada por el rabillo de su ojo la hizo detenerse.

Era la imagen de ella misma vista a través del espejo largo que colgaba a un lado de la puerta del baño. Una imagen que la hizo sorprenderse, ¿acaso su apariencia no proyectaba el enorme cansancio que sentía? Ahora se daba cuenta que si. Veía su cuerpo más delgado que de costumbre, aunque no había perdido su bonita forma, notaba como los huesos resaltaban más que antes a la altura de la cadera y las clavículas, los pechos seguía igual que antes pero ahora observaba que las costillas se le marcaban un poquito más. Pero lo que más la delataba era su rostro, sus ojos estaban opacos, carentes de brillo, unas ojeras se marcaban debajo. La piel estaba demasiado pálida. Se acercó un poco más al espejo mientras comenzaba a preguntarse que le había sucedido y que le estaba sucediendo y más importante ¿Que le iba a suceder? Suavemente paso su mano izquierda por ese mismo lado de su rostro. Y mientras sentía su piel, Fate volvió a pensar en aquellas dos fuerzas que mueven al mundo, a cada ser humano: La casualidad y la causalidad, la fortuna y el destino. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Por qué había tenido que suceder todo eso? ¿Cómo es que no lo había podido evitar? Ciertamente hubiera podido evitarlo, evitar llegar a este momento, evitar sentirse tan miserable. En verdad lo hubiera evitado. Si tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo y cambiar…

Sin embargo en el fondo de su cerebro afloró una pregunta como una burbuja de oxigeno en medio del agua: ¿realmente hubiera podido? ¿De verdad tenía que cambiar algo?

La verdad no sabía y antes que tuviera tiempo de pensar en la relevancia de aquellas fuerzas motrices y conductoras, la imagen de Nanoha volvió a reaparecer, su tierno rostro, su dulce mirada, se imagino junto a ella, abrazándola, acariciando aquel ligerísimo pero finalmente perceptible abultamiento sobre su vientre. Como la amaba a ella y a él… Y luego en la mente de Fate veía como esa dulce mirada se transformaba en algo lleno de horror y dolor, y luego ese pequeño pero constante río de líquido escarlata que desfilaba por su pierna y que parecía no detenerse nunca. Nuevamente volvió a sentir un brinco en su estomago y a continuación, por un segundo perdió, otra vez, el equilibrio. Sin embargo se alcanzó apoyar en el espejo antes de caer. Luego cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que la imagen desapareciera. En esa oscuridad sintió como toda su mente daba vueltas y una lágrima salía de sus ojos cerrados. Al cabo de un momento la visión desapareció.

Sin embargo se mantuvo un largo rato así, apoyando la frente contra el espejo, los ojos cerrados y el aliento contenido. En seguida soltó el aire de sus pulmones y en medio de la soledad, una pregunta afloró de sus labios.

-¿quo vadis, Fate?..-se volvió a acariciar el lado izquierdo del rostro con su mano y luego se volvió a preguntar a si misma.- ¿Hacia donde vas?... ¿Hacia donde voy?

Fue en ese preciso instante en que un sonido preveniente de la habitación la hizo saltar asustada, al principio no supo que era pero un segundo después lo supo. Era el teléfono.

Su reacción inmediata fue no contestarlo, sin embargo se detuvo a pensar un momento. Recién se acababa de trasladar a esa casa, nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí. ¿Quién le podía estar llamando a esas horas de la noche? En el fondo lo sabía.

El teléfono sonó una cuarta vez e iba hacia una quinta pero antes de que pudiera Fate lo descolgó, por una micro décima se quedó observando absorta el auricular sin saber que hacer a continuación, pero en seguida se lo llevo a la oreja e hizo la rigurosa pregunta.

-¿Si?

Durante un largo rato no se oyó nada del otro lado, pero aún así, con el corazón latiendo sin parar y con las primeras gotas de sudor surgiendo de su helada frente, Fate no colgó porque estaba segura de quien llamaba. Al rato la voz de Nanoha sonó secamente.

-Hola Fate

Todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su cansado cerebro, los buenos y los malos. La belleza del amor que desde un inicio había sentido, hasta el horror de la desgracia que la hacía sentirse a un paso del precipicio más grande del mundo. Todos estaban ahí reunidos en un solo momento, mientras trataba de pensar que decir a continuación. Sin embargo antes de que ella dijera algo, la voz serena pero carente de sentimiento alguno volvió a escucharse.

-Perdona que te llame a esta hora, se que no he debido. Es sólo que te quería decir lo que seguramente ya sabes… -De pronto un silencio, el corazón de Fate se mantenía en un hilo, la respiración se le entrecortaba. El silencio parecía durar una eternidad. En verdad sabía lo que venía a continuación, no quería oírlo pero tenía que hacerlo. Por que ese era el propósito de Nanoha, que ella lo escuchara de la voz que más había amado en el mundo.

Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y un halo de desesperación la cubrió totalmente ¿Hacia donde voy?... ¿Dios mío porque me haces sufrir así? Yo lo amaba tanto. Yo lo amaba tanto. Yo lo amaba tanto y no quería…

Evidentemente afectada la voz de Nanoha regresó.

-Lo perdí Fate, lo perdí.

Ahora las lágrimas se habían convertido en todo un llanto, uno de los más amargos.

-..No quería eso. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Yo…

-…Déjalo -la voz de Nanoha seguía escuchándose serena, pero se notaba el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba. Una serenidad tambaleante.- Déjalo Fate, por favor déjalo...-De pronto esa serenidad se quebró y Fate la escuchó llorar también _yo te amaba_.-… yo te amaba Fate, yo te amaba y…

Nanoha no pudo continuar y Fate escuchó indefensa su sufrimiento en pequeños gemidos. Un llanto que le perforaba cada molécula de su ser, un llanto que le destrozaba la mente. Y lo escuchó porque tenía que hacerlo. Era parte del castigo por los pecados cometidos.

Un rato después Nanoha volvió a hablar un poco repuesta.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención… Ahora todo ha terminado, creo que ya lo sabes ¿no?

Fate escuchaba cada palabra impotente, sólo con ese nudo se espantosos sentimientos. Nanoha le decía que todo había terminado. Y todo hacía suponer que sí. Sin embargo un micro destello en el fondo de su mente le decía que faltaba algo. Fate lo ignoró y con palabras poco inteligibles por su propio llanto le dijo lo que creía le tenía que decir.

-Nanoha, yo siempre te ame. Desde el principio aunque me haya costado demostrártelo yo siempre te ame y…

-Lo sé Fate. Pero eso no importa ahora, porque ya todo terminó…

Fate hizo un último intento.

-Aún te amo…

Pero la voz de Nanoha la interrumpió y Fate vencida por la verdad (¿verdad?) se dejó silenciar.

-No, ya no lo haces. Ni yo tampoco. Pero así es más fácil, más fácil para que me dejes ir y para que yo te deje ir ahora que ya no nos une nada. Ahora cuando ya no nos une nada y nada nos volverá a unir.

Las palabras de Nanoha iban cargadas de una total certeza, Fate sabía que ella estaba hablando del final, del verdadero. Aquel que no le había podido dar antes porque siempre quedaban rastrojos de algo entre ellas. Pequeños elementos que ella no había podido cuidar por no haber sabido amar a Nanoha de la mejor forma. La certeza inexorable de las palabras de Nanoha, palabras carentes de amor, se proyectaba sobre la mente de Fate. Ella todavía amaba a Nanoha, pero ahora era el final indiscutible e irremediable… Pero aquella chispa reapareció en lo más profundo. Diciéndole que todavía faltaba algo. Una última cosa que no podía olvidar. Por un momento su mente se abstrajo totalmente. Y una concatenación de imágenes y recuerdos se entrelazó en su mente. Algo que duró milésimas de segundos y que Fate no entendió pero que sobre la seguridad del fin que imponía Nanoha, hizo surgir algo más, algo que Fate no alcanzaba a ver con claridad, pero que tenía que decir. Y antes que Nanoha colgara el teléfono Fate pronunció aquellas palabras, lentamente, saboreándolas una por una, palabras que no iba saber comprender hasta algún tiempo después.

-No, te amo y se que tu también lo haces. Te darás cuenta antes del final de nuestro camino.

-Adiós Fate.

La conversación había terminado, y con ella las extrañas visiones de Fate. Ahora sólo quedaba el recuerdo y el horroroso dolor. El mayor que pudiese haber experimentado.

Durante mucho tiempo se quedó observando el teléfono sin poder hacer nada más. El cuerpo le temblaba, pero con una extraña gratitud se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que fluía por su cuerpo era un sincero odio hacia Fate. Gratitud por darse cuenta que por fin lo había logrado por completo, había dejado de amarla.

En el fondo se dijo que eso no estaba bien, que por mucho mal que Fate le hubiera hecho no debía albergar ese rencor contra ella, no tanto por Fate sino por ella misma. Tener esos sentimientos era algo demasiado insano. Sin embargo lograba encontrar un pragmatismo sobre la situación. Ese odio le servía como apoyo para terminar de botar los últimos vestigios de lo que en ese momento creía como el peor error de su vida. El amor de Fate.

Aunque comprendía que con el tiempo debía de ir sustituyendo ese odio por la más natural indiferencia -aunque a decir verdad a esas alturas lo veía como algo utópico con el solo hecho de recordar lo que había perdido- Debía lograr separarse de todo vínculo sentimental, por muy malo que fuera, de Fate. Sólo eso le daría la verdadera tranquilidad, y era algo que deseaba tanto porque estaba absolutamente segura de que ya no amaba a Fate.

En ese momento llegó a su mente la última frase de Fate y un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo. Fate todavía la amaba… tal vez pero eso no tenía la menor importancia. Lo que la había espantado era la seguridad en sus palabras cuando había hecho esa otra aseveración. Fate creía que ella, Nanoha, todavía la seguía amando. Nanoha estaba convencida de lo contrario porque sabía a ciencia cierta que ya no amaba a Fate, ya no podía hacerlo, no después de lo que le había hecho; y de ahí que el problema no saliera tanto de que tratara de hacerla dudar de sus sentimientos sino más bien de la dificultad que representaba el hecho que Fate creyera esa misma mentira. Un problema que la atemorizaba porque Nanoha quería desprenderse totalmente de Fate, no volver a verla, no volver a saber de ella. Ya no quería que formara parte de su vida de ninguna manera. Y si Fate andaba por ahí pensando que Nanoha la seguía queriendo podía resultar problemático. Se imaginaba a Fate molestándola constantemente, persiguiéndola. La idea le provocaba ofuscación.

En todo caso debía aprender a manejar la situación. No iba a permitir nada parecido. Nanoha sabía que el grupo estaba muerto, y no por los últimos eventos entre Fate y ella, sino porque ya habían caído en un proceso de extinción. Llevaban dos años sin sacar nada nuevo, habían despedido al productor y no se habían preocupado por conseguir a otro. Incluso hacia casi un año que no daban alguna presentación. En parte sabía que ellas habían dirigido toda la atención hacia sus propios problemas y que por eso habían terminado descuidando por completo el trabajo. Así que sin necesidad de una escandalosa separación el grupo había ido muriendo hasta casi desaparecer. Si, Nanoha lo sabía y seguramente Fate también, y pensando en esa razón es que Nanoha le había dicho que ya nada las vinculaba, y nada las iba a vincular. Nanoha estaba contenta con eso…o al menos tendría que estarlo. Por un segundo las proféticas palabras de Fate regresaron a su cabeza "Tu también me amas y te darás cuenta antes del final de nuestro camino". Un escalofrío le recorrió a través de la espalda para después desparecer. No, la verdad es que ya lo había decidido. Ya no amaba a Fate, ese amor había muerto junto con su bebe.

Por fin dejó de observar el teléfono y se fue a la cama. Eran las doce y media de la noche en que había cortado totalmente a su último amor. Ahora, acostada con la vista fija hacia el techo, pensaba en su futuro, un futuro sin Fate, un futuro sola. Tendría que ser un futuro más fácil. Casi inconscientemente paso una de sus manos suavemente sobre su vientre vaciado, y una gran sensación de tristeza la acompaño. Definitivamente sería un futuro sin nadie. Y en medio de esas ideas el sueño por fin la alcanzó.

Soñando con ríos de sangre. Soñando con vidas terminadas. Soñando con vidas por terminar. Quería gritar. El río de sangre era la gran causa o el gran efecto quizá los dos. Quería gritar pero no podía porque estaba dormida, pero ya alguien gritaba. No en la oscura habitación en la que dormía con muertos, sino dentro de sí. Un grito atronador dentro de su cabeza. Pero no era sólo el grito de ella, sino también el de mil personas y mil recuerdos más. Era el grito amplificado de todos aquellos a quienes había conocido. Y es que alguien había muerto y Fate tenía la culpa. Pero el asunto no era que ella había acabado con la vida de alguien sino que iba a acabar con una. Ahora el río de sangre no se extendía a través de la pierna de Nanoha sino por su cabeza. Una cabeza destrozada, el suelo estaba lleno de mechones sanguinolentos de cabello todavía pegados a trozos dispersos del cráneo de Nanoha junto con millones de gotas de sangre cristalizadas. Y Fate lo contemplaba todo. Todo el horror era de Fate porque ella la había matado. La había matado por no haberla querido amar. Era el gran efecto. La muerte de la mujer que no había querido amar. Para que haya una consecuencia se necesita una causa. Tener no es igual a deber. El deber será un hacer y el hacer presupone voluntad. La voluntad presupone querer. Fate no quería porque no amaba. Nanoha estaba muerta. Ahora Fate gritaba. Todo es causa y efecto, todo esta perdido ya. El río de sangre no es del bebe de Nanoha sino del de ella. Causa y Efecto. Causalidad-Casualidad. La causalidad generada por la casualidad. ¿Dónde estará esa casualidad? Todo se pierde en la oscuridad.

* * *

Fate se despertó ese día a las cuatro de la mañana con el pelo pegado a su frente por el sudor y con un grito tan espeluznante que hubiese matado del miedo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, claro que se encontraba sola en esa habitación, y en esa casa y en su vida.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón le latía con fuerzas, tenía muchas ganas de llorar y de vomitar. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y corrió hacia el baño y luego vomitó y lloró.

Y mientras el sol aparecía en el este de Europa anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. En el este de Estados Unidos el sol se ocultaba y el día que en otro lugar ya había iniciado, esperaba bajo la creciente oscuridad que acompañaba a la noche en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Claro no era una oscuridad pura, más bien una oscuridad transpuesta con una enorme iluminación artificial, de una envergadura que sólo se puede encontrar en esa ciudad.

Así, en la terraza de la habitación del décimo piso del hotel Waldof Astoria de la ciudad de Nueva York, Yunno Scrya contemplaba el crepúsculo. En realidad era un bonito paisaje que se recortaba sobre el oeste, el sol poniéndose bajo columnas de edificios que empezaba a encender millones de lucecitas. Sobre el fondo y a la derecha de su campo de visión alcanzaba a ver la construcción del nuevo centro financiero, en donde él era uno de los encargados. Quizá el más joven de todo el grupo, no llegaba ni a los veinticuatro y tenía un salario de casi cuarenta mil dólares anuales. Algo que en palabras mundanas llamaban éxito o suerte. Y aunque eso hubiese hecho feliz a cualquiera, el se sentía melancólico y porque no decirlo triste. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había logrado acoplarse como hubiese querido, aún se sentía extraño, poco habituado a esa frenética cultura consumista que los intelectuales llaman como occidentalismo. Pero lo que en verdad lo mataba era la soledad. Todos los días se iba a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana y regresaba al hotel a las seis (un lugar provisional mientras la empresa le conseguía un apartamento), no tenía amigos, no porque no pudiera hacerlos sino porque el prefería retirarse y mantenerse solo. Quizás fuera parte de aquel viejo nerviosismo o temor a relacionarse con otros, algo así a lo que le pasaba cuando estaba en la escuela. En todo caso nada de eso le importaba realmente, porque lo que de verdad le hacía sentirse tan miserable cuando otro en su lugar se sentiría el hombre más afortunado del mundo era que extrañaba a Nanoha. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo. Pasaba recordando el tiempo pasado con ella, a su juicio el mejor de su vida, y sólo conseguía sentirse peor. Muchas veces había querido comunicarse con ella, pero recordaba la promesa de no llamarle ni escribirle que ella le había hecho hacerle, y aunque se moría de la desesperación no lo hacía. Luego resurgía en su mente aquella pregunta que jamás pudo contestar pero que tampoco se había retirado ni un momento siquiera: ¿Acaso no dejaría todo eso por Nanoha? ¿Ni siquiera por Nanoha? Aún seguía esperando la respuesta. Pero sobre todo lo que lo hacía sentirse más solitario era la idea de aquel hijo desconocido. Cualquiera diría que fue un accidente, incluso él lo quiso pensar así algún tiempo, pero la verdad es que no pudo. Para él era un bebe fruto del amor de él hacia Nanoha. Un amor que siempre estuvo latente desde que se conocieron cuando eran pequeños y que a estas alturas de su vida cuando aún se encontraba sólo seguía estando latente. Si ese no era cualquier bebe, era su bebe.

El sol ya había desaparecido pero el cielo aún se encontraba marcado por hermosos parches entre rojizos y violáceos. Las nueves se movían con prisa dejando ver un hermoso cielo estrellado que solo le hacía recordar más a casa y a Nanoha.

-Como quisiera estar contigo Nanoha -suspiró a la expectante oscuridad.

Eran las ocho de la noche y la noche había llegado por completo. Yunno se retiró de la terraza con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, lo que le confería un aire de niño regañado. Luego se fue a acostar triste y sin cenar, pensando en Nanoha… y en su hijo.

* * *

Ese día iba a regresar. Tenía que haber sido el día anterior pero no había llegado, algo que realmente no terminaba de comprender, algo que lo enfadaba. Sin embargo estaba seguro que de un momento a otro el timbre de su puesta sonaría y ahí estaría ella con su miserable cara de impotencia y con su culito bien firme. Él no le diría nada y la dejaría entrar y una vez ahí dentro jamás la dejaría salir otra vez. Porque ella le pertenecía. Fate le pertenecía a él, Verossa, y a nadie más.

Eran las diez, habían pasado dos horas desde que se sentara en la sala a esperar el regreso de Fate. La impaciencia comenzaba a hacerse ver, pero la imperturbable confianza de que se presentaría no desaparecía. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, y sin siquiera darse cuenta gotas de sangre comenzaba a salir de la mano de Verossa donde las uñas se hundían dentro de la carne. Cada vez más profundamente a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y Fate no regresaba.

* * *

De una manera similar, en un lugar un tanto cercano, en su consultorio, Signum también esperaba a Fate, aunque a diferencia del maniático de Verossa, ella no creía que Fate fuese a llegar. Así que por enésima vez tomó el teléfono y le habló a su celular, y por enésima vez Fate no respondió. Había logrado hablar con ella el día anterior, pero no había alcanzado a decirle todo lo que quería decirle. Aunque en realidad no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que quería decirle. Sin embargo deseaba hablar con ella, más bien estar con ella, besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla… Luego, sin más, no había podido volver a hablar con ella, el celular lo mantenía apagado y en su casa no contestaba. Necesitaba saber que había pasado. Había tratado de hablar con Nanoha pero no sabía donde contactarla. Estaba preocupada, pero sobre todo estaba ansiosa de verla otra vez y de sentirla…

Tenía que calmarse o se iba terminar volviendo loca, bueno la verdad pensaba que ya estaba así. Aún con todo se sentía seriamente preocupada por Fate, preocupada y culpable por lo que había hecho, sabía que no estaba bien pero también sabía que no lo había podido evitar no desde que Fate se le presentaba como una obsesión. Era algo totalmente insano, aunque pensaba que debía tener algo de gracia por el hecho de que ella era psicóloga.

Volvió a coger el expediente de Fate para ver si podía encontrarla por otro medio, pero durante un tiempo lo único que hizo fue contemplar la fotografía colocada en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja. Una fotografía quizá tomada ese año o el anterior. Fate tenía la mirada fija justo en el centro, no sonreía pero tampoco se mira triste. Más bien pensativa, como si su mente esperara desentrañar el sentido filosófico del porque de la fotografía, o quizá algo más, Signum no lo sabía. Sin duda se miraba muy hermosa, pero por un segundo Signum no vio más que a una niña estampada en un trocito de papel. Una niña con una vida demasiado acelerada, y que ya había entrado en la plena madurez, en febrero pasado, pero que seguía siendo una niña al fin y al cabo. Por un segundo Signum espero que esa visión contrastada con su propia visión de una mujer madura le arrancara esa obsesión por Fate sin más. Sin embargo no sucedió, y estaba segura de que no iba suceder. Cada vez le preocupaba más estar involucrando sus sentimientos demasiado.

Por fin dejó de pensar en eso y siguió leyendo el expediente, pero no encontró nada, las líneas de número de teléfono para llamar en caso de emergencia estaban vacías. A menos que estuviera en otro lado.

* * *

Liiisto.

En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero sigan pendientes :P. La historia es algo negra, lo sé. Lamentablemente existen este tipo de relaciones que persisten después de hacerse tanto daño. No le deseo a nadie eso. Sin embargo faltan todavía un par de capítulos para saber en qué deriva. Les mando muchos saludillos!

Btw, Nadie:Jajaja, dije Paulo Coelho justo porque en "El zahir" habla sobre la odisea y justo esa parte me gusta mucho. Creo que es lo único que recuerdo del libro XD. Es muy bueno :)


End file.
